Love, Marriage and A Few Hellions
by foxymammajamma
Summary: Dom and Letty Plus 1 sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own F&F characters._

**A/N:** _I definitely have waaayyy too much time on my hands. I started missing Alexus so I wrote this for anyone interested in a Dom and Letty Plus 1 sequel._

* * *

"So how does it feel to finally be beat in this tournament?" Dom chuckled at the reporter's question.

"It sucks, especially because I got beat by a girl." He said looking over at Letty. "But I guess I can't be too mad seeing how she's on my team on and off the track."

"All I know is my trophy is going in the center of our living room, and it will be thrown in his face at every possible second." Letty interjected causing Dom to laugh.

"Why don't we have a rematch after this?" He proposed playfully.

"What's the point? I'm just going to win again."

"Aww you scared Let?"

"Baby I just don't want to embarrass you any further. What will the public say?"

"When we get home we're having a rematch."

"Any chance of press coverage?" One of the reporters asked.

"No", the couple said uniformly.

"You two have been in the public eye for several years, has competition ever been an issue?"

"No", Letty answered simply.

"How long have you two been together?"

"A long time", Dom answered stoically. They only ever revealed minimal information about their relationship.

"Ortiz, last week there were photos of you looking pretty cozy with singer Ne-yo at his birthday party. There were rumors of a rift between the two of you seeing as how you weren't accompanied by your husband. Is there any truth to that report?"

"Really? You think that's an appropriate question to ask me?" Letty asked incredulously. She could feel anger seeping through her.

"Not that that question deserves a response, um, but Ne-yo is a mutual friend. I didn't go because we could not find a babysitter. We don't believe in nannies and I thought she deserved a night out." Dom interrupted.

"And for the record, I fucked my husband that night. I will not be taking anymore questions. Thank you." Letty said ripping off her microphone piece and storming out. There were murmurs in the crowd. Dom stood to leave, but his manager advised him otherwise.

"Please, no more personal questions." He told the press seriously. Dom continued to take a few more questions, but they still ended early so that he could find Letty.

"I mean, the nerve of that guy to ask me that!" She exasperated taking a long drag from a freshly lit cigarette.

"Where did you get that from?" Dom asked taking it from her and stomping it out.

"Security guard", she answered. "I just want to rearrange his face. He basically called me a bad wife because I went out. I'm twenty-eight. I should be able to have fun from time to time without being scrutinized."

"Baby why are you letting them get to you. It's their job to look into bullshit."

"I don't give a fuck. You don't come at someone like that without getting your ass kicked."

"Let we ain't on the block no more, so stop acting like we are."

"Urg, that fucking prick! You know the reason Alexus was acting so weird last week was because he read somewhere we were breaking up?"

"But we're not so that's it. It's over." She rubbed her eyes in frustration, and Dom brought her into an embrace. "Who won today?"

"I did." She pouted.

"Who set a new record?"

"I did." Letty answered with a proud smile.

"That's right, you made shit happen out there, and that's all that matters."

"I really wanna go home and be with my babies. That's all I want to do."

"Let's go then." Dom gestured.

"Don't forget my trophy." Letty told him as she walked to their motorhome. The children had not accompanied them because it had been a local competition and races tended to be long and tedious for them. Tony had offered to look after them, with Mia's assistance. Their two oldest were a rambunctious pair, and their youngest child was only thirteen months old. Therefore, one adult was not enough to look after the Toretto clan.

"I'm proud of you and they will be too." Dom told Letty with a kiss. "I still want that rematch though."

"Shut-up", Letty said pulling him into another kiss before they opened their front door.

"Mami!" Jensen came running to the door.

"Hey baby!" Letty exclaimed squatting down to embrace him in a tight hug. He was definitely the most attached to her, perhaps because they were the most alike. Dom definitely had a soft spot for their baby girl who began pulling at his leg impatiently.

"Papi!" Mazda whined with a cry. Dom picked her up and soothed her with a kiss on her cheek.

"_How you doing big girl_?" He greeted as she pulled at the chain around his neck.

"They were on their best behavior today." Mia informed Letty and Dom with a smile.

"I didn't break anything." Jensen reported proudly.

"Where's your brother, Juju?" Letty asked her youngest son.

"The living room", he answered dismissively and attempted to regain her attention. "Mami Papá took us to get pizza!"

"He did?"

"I wanna be a pizza man!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Lex!" Dom bellowed out walking into their living area.

"Eat it!" Alexus yelled into his X-box headset. "Shut up man. I owned you!"

"Lex!"

"Hold up, hold up. My dad's calling me. I gotta pause." The boy spoke into the headset to give Dom his attention. "Yeah?"

"Turn it off."

"What? Why?" The boy exclaimed.

"Because I said so."

"Pa I just got to level twenty-three. Don't do this to me!"

"Off." Dom asserted.

"Shut up!" Alexus yelled into his headset.

"Excuse me?" Dom growled while his daughter absentmindedly poked at his face.

"Not you, not you, not you!" The boy disregarded fearfully.

"Turn it off now."

"Urg!"

"What's going on in here?"

"Alexus is on the X-box again."

"I thought we had an agreement, no games after seven." Letty asserted.

"Uh, about that. I downloaded this new game and lost track of time. Papá let me!"

"Now you can't use it until next week." She told him.

"What?" The boy exclaimed.

"You in trouble, haha!" Jensen taunted.

"Screw off!" The ten year old yelled at his younger brother.

"Ey'!" Letty yelled out.

"Watch your mouth!" Dom told Alexus.

"He's so annoying! I wish he was never born."

"Alright calm down." Dom told him evenly.

"No, this isn't fair!" The boy said before storming upstairs to his room.

"What was that about?" Tony asked when he exited the bathroom.

"Pops, why did you let him play the game system?"

"Because it kept him away from Jensen." The boys were not getting along and the young parents did not quite know how to handle it. Tony assured them it was normal, but it seemed to have worsened with Mazda's arrival.

"Pops we're trying to get him off it. It's a bad habit. He spends hours on it."

"I'll go talk to him." Letty said making her way upstairs. She knocked on Alexus' door, but he did not answer. She let herself in and found the boy shedding angry tears on his bed. When he saw her, Alexus placed his face in his pillow to hide away from her. "Baby" Letty began, but Alexus did not respond. "So you're not gonna talk to me?"

"For what? So you can yell at me some more?"

"No one yelled at you. You did all the yelling."

"Whatever", Alexus sniffled.

"What's wrong Papi? We already talked about you playing too many video games." Letty asked smoothing her hand over his curls.

"But Papá let me. It's not like I didn't have permission."

"You know all the rules. Don't play innocent."

"Jensen always gets his way, and when I try to get mine it always blows up."

"Now you know that's not true."

"Yes'sa, all he has to do is cry. It's so annoying."

"Lexi you can't compare yourself to Juju. He's still a baby."

"No he's not."

"He's only five. He doesn't know any better, but you know you're my favorite, right?"

"That's a lie. He's your favorite."

"How can you say that? You were my first baby. I used to hold you and look at you for hours because you are that amazing. You weren't even doing anything. I just loved you that much. You made me grow up. Hell, I still feel like I'm growing up." Letty said bringing Alexus into her arms. "And let's not forget, you look the most like me, so you know we're the cutest people in this house." Alexus laughed. "And don't forget, you're the one who thinks he's too cool to get cuddles from his mommy in public."

"It isn't cool." He said as she continued to hug him. Letty snickered.

"So you want me to leave then?"

"No, we're not in public." Alexus said holding her tighter.

"Oh so you want to be a secret mama's boy." Alexus rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Lexi. You're secret's safe with me. Even when you think you're grown. You'll never be too old to be my baby." She said kissing his cheek.

"Mami?"

"Yeah, do I really have to wait until next week? I was making money, like real money."

"Oh so you can pay for your phone now?"

"Not that type of money." He dismissed. Letty chuckled.

"Well I guess since Papá did let you I can over look it this one time, but you need to be willing to sleep with Jensen if he wakes up in the middle of the night.

"Please no! He kicks me." He whined.

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"Urg fine." The boy conceded.

"Good boy, and I don't want you to ever say something so nasty again. Your brother loves you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him." Letty asserted

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." She told him while pushing him off his bed.

"Oh and Mami, congrats on winning. I knew you could do it."

"Thank you baby. That means a lot coming from an MVP."

"That's just peewee. You do it for real."

"You're so sweet. You see? That's why you're my favorite. I only care about what my boys think of me."

"What about Mazda?"

"Her too, but she doesn't really judge yet." They walked downstairs where the rest of the family had been waiting for them.

"Congratulations on your win Let." Tony told her with a hug.

"Thank you." She grinned.

"Congrats Let." Mia chimed. "I knew you'd show those boys that girls have what it takes too."

"Does this mean you're king of the house now Mami?" Jensen asked her.

"Yes, yes it does." Letty answered instantly.

"Woa, no it doesn't." Dom contested.

"But you said you were king of the house because you make money and win races. Mami won, so doesn't that mean she makes money and wins races?"

"I still make money, and girls can't be kings."

"Why not?"

"Because they're queens. Just because Mami won doesn't mean things change around here."

"Then why win?"

"To prove you're the best."

"So Mami's the best."

"Yes, I'm the best." Letty told Jensen.

"Can I be the best?" He asked her.

"At what?"

"I don't know." The little boy said with a shrug. They all laughed and Letty gave the small boy several kisses until he giggled.

"Your brother has something to say to you." Letty informed him.

"Yes?" The little boy inquired at Alexus who rolled his eyes.

"Go on. Tell him." Letty pressed.

"I'm sorry..." Alexus said looking down at his feet and placing his hands in his pockets.

"For?" Letty prompted.

"For saying I wished you'd never been born..."

"Because?"

"It was mean."

"And..."

"I love you."

"What do you have to say to that Juju?" Dom asked his youngest.

"It's okay." The little boy shrugged.

"Why don't you go give him a hug?" Letty suggested. The boys looked at each other awkwardly.

"Do I have to?" Alexus whined.

"Go hug your brother." Dom asserted in a no nonsense tone. Alexus grudgingly walked over to Jensen and hugged him.

"Aww I have the cutest nephews in the world." Mia cooed taking out her phone to take a picture. "Stay just like that."

"Send me that one." Letty told her. They were always dotting on them.

"Will do." Mia had yet to have kids of her own. She was only twenty-six and felt she was too young for all the fuss. She was a proud aunt, and the godmother of Jensen. She had settled down with an honest cop by the name of Brian O'Conner, who she had met a few years before. Dom was not initially thrilled, but the blond man's charm soon won him over.

"It's getting late. Thank you guys for dealing with these little diablitos." Letty told Tony and Mia.

"No problem." Tony chuckled ruffling the small boy's head.

"Wait! I'm a devil?" Jensen asked excitedly. "Do I have special devil powers, like in the bible?"

"No Jensen." Alexus told him in an annoyed tone.

"Aww man."

"I don't see them enough." Mia said hugging Alexus. Though she was Dom's assistant, she was increasingly dealing with the financial and scheduling aspect of Dom's life, and was rarely around the children like she used to be when Alexus was much younger.

"Bye Tia." He told her with a hug.

"You wanna come into the city with me tomorrow? We can go to the arcade."

"Yeah!"

"Can I come too?" Jensen begged.

"No", Alexus refused.

"But why?" Jensen began to cry. "I want to go."

"Alexus..." Dom told him warningly.

"Fine whatever."

"Me and you are gonna have a talk after." Dom told his oldest.

"Great", the boy said sarcastically.

"Keep that up and see where it gets you." Dom threatened. Letty let out a heavy sigh as she walked her in-laws out the door. She went to the living room where Mazda was playing on the floor by herself. Letty picked her up and nuzzled the baby's chubby cheeks.

"It's time for your bath Mazdi."

"Are you gonna take me a bath Mami?" Jensen asked her.

"No, Papi will do it."

"But I want you to do it."

"Mazda needs hers now. Papi will take care of you later, ok?"

"Ma, ma, ma, ma", the baby babbled.

"Yes, baby girl. Can you say bath?"

"Bat."

"Bath"

"Bat."

"She's so dumb. It's not that hard to say bath."

"Jensen that's not nice! Apologize."

"I don't want to."

"Apologize to her."

"I'm sorry." The boy mumbled.

"Now go play. It's almost your bed time." Letty said before heading upstairs.

In the kitchen Dom had pulled Alexus aside. "So you want to explain to me why you think it's ok to act the way you've been acting?"

"I'm just so over everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Everything is about them. If it's not Jensen, then it's Mazda. But at least she's a baby, I get that."

"So you're saying you haven't been getting enough attention?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"So who's games do we schedule everything around?"

"It's not football season, and you guys don't even make it to all the games."

"We make most of them."

"Not all of them."

"You like those sneakers on your feet, right? This house, your room, your video games, all come from my paycheck. If I don't work all that goes away, so sometimes I have to miss a game. I don't want to miss them, but I don't want you to go hungry either." Alexus rolled his eyes. "Are you jealous of the babies in the house?"

"No", he lied.

"I can go out and buy you some pampers if you want?"

"Oh God!" The young boy exasperated.

"I'm serious. I don't know why you're jealous. Out of the three, you're by far the most spoiled."

"Me?" Alexus exclaimed.

"You get everything you want. Who got to ride with dolphins for his tenth birthday?"

"It was my birthday!" The boy argued.

"I never got that. I was lucky if I got more than a cake. Jensen just got a barbeque for his fifth birthday, and trust me buddy you got more than that for yours."

"Alright already"

"I could go on. I have plenty of examples."

"No, that's not necessary."

"I don't want you acting up because I will send you to Mama's house."

"No, anything but that. She made me kneel on rice for like an hour. Do you know how much that hurts?" Alexus begged. Letty's mother, Ana, was known for her primitive disciplining habits.

"So we understand each other?"

"Yes", Alexus affirmed with a solid nod.

"Good, now go get ready for bed."

"Ok" Alexus said before dashing off to his room. Dom found Jensen and got him dressed in his pjs. Letty was nursing Mazda when her best friend Simone gave her a call.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you. You just had to say that didn't you?"

"Say what?"

"_'I fucked my man that night.'_"

"I believe I said, _'I fucked my husband that night.'_"

"No class, why you always gotta be that ratchet one? This is why you keep getting reality show offers."

"Simmy shut up. You would have said worse things. So I'm assuming it's on the news."

"Just E!, TMZ, ET, ESPN, and Fox." Simone told her casually.

"Oh, so it's not news." Letty said sarcastically. She let out a heavy sigh. "I guess the boys aren't watching TV for the next few days."

"My poor God baby."

"He knows who he has for a mom. What I said may not have been pretty, but if I'm not supposed to be fucking my man than who is?"

"I hate you. If I still worked for you I'd be so pissed right now."

"But you don't 'cause your ass got knocked up."

"You shouldn't talk. You're basically a baby mill."

"Whatever, I'm trying to put my daughter to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Congrats on your win by the way."

"Thanks girl."

"Now you just gotta win the Sprint Series."

"Don't you worry. I plan to." Simone laughed on the other end before hanging up. Letty rocked Mazda to sleep while the child lightly suckled at her breast. "_You're the prettiest baby I've ever seen._" She cooed. The baby's eyes fluttered closed. "_You look more like Mia everyday._"

"Let, the boys are in bed. I'm gonna go shower." Dom interrupted her by peeping through the door.

"She's almost out. I'll be right in." A few minutes later the baby was placed in her crib, and Letty left to share a bath with Dom.

"You hear that?" He asked her when she sank into the tub.

"Mmm…sweet silence."

"Let's see how long this lasts."

"I give it no more than three hours. I don't think the boys are really asleep."

"Yeah they are pretty good at faking it."

"Aww, haven't we taught them so well." Letty said proudly.

"They're definitely going places." Dom said with a kiss.

"So am I getting some or what?" Letty asked.

"I don't know Let. Last time Alexus came running because you couldn't keep it down." He teased.

"You were being an animal."

"Just how you like it", Dom smirked.

"I don't know for how much longer their going to believe the whole 'wrestling' excuse for."

"Alexus is definitely suspicious." Letty laughed before she brought her husband into a fierce kiss.

"I love you."

"Get over here." He said bringing her to him. "You know we still racing tomorrow, right?"

"Dom!"

"I'm so serious."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:_ Shout out to my homegirl **MRoDR **who is responsible for the amazing graphic that now accompanies this fic. She's the bomb. com. I even put Ana in this chapter cuz I know you love her. Also, thanks to all you guest reviewers I could not msg personally. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

* * *

"Letty wake up." Dom told her pulling at her leg.

"Five more minutes." Letty groaned, turning over still in deep sleep.

"I'm leaving the baby here." He said placing Mazda on the bed.

"Mhm" Letty nodded before Dom headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for the boys.

"It's mine Jensen. Stop!" He could hear Alexus yelling at his younger brother.

"Whatever this is about end it now." Dom said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Jensen took my transformer from my room and he's gonna break it." Alexus complained waving his action figure at Dom.

"I wanna play!" Jensen screamed stomping his feet.

"No" Dom told him sternly. The small boy glared at him defiantly. "Little boy don't try me." Dom warned picking Jensen up and placing him at the table.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're going to eat." Dom commanded tucking a cloth into the collar of the boy's shirt.

"No."

"Remember that time you saw that guy with no arm? He didn't eat breakfast. Do you wanna be like him? Do you want to lose an arm?" The boy shook his head fearfully and began to scarf down his food.

"Good boy." Dom told his son lightly patting his back. Alexus joined them at the table after serving himself his breakfast. "Wrap it up. We're leaving soon."

"Do I have to go to school today?" Alexus asked.

"You only have a week left."

"Exactly."

"You have to go to school today." Dom asserted. Letty groggily made her way downstairs with Mazda.

"Morning", she said with a yawn as she looked through the cupboards.

"Mami will I lose my arm if I don't eat breakfast?" Jensen asked Letty fearfully.

"Who told you that?" She asked with a snort.

"Papi"

"He did did he?"

"The kid needed some motivation." Dom defended.

"Right", Letty laughed sarcastically.

"Does it happen every time I don't eat breakfast? I only have two arms!" The boy asked terrified.

"I can't believe you." Letty laughed at Dom.

"Once you lose your arms, you'll start losing your feet, then your legs." Alexus taunted.

"I can't play if I don't have arms or feet." Jensen said with a quiver of his bottom lip.

"Alexus!" Letty reprimanded her eldest. "Stop scaring him." She turned to Jensen and caressed his face. "Juju you won't lose your arms. Don't listen to these meanies."

"I'm mad at you Papi." The boy told Dom with a scowl. His father laughed.

"You're mad at me?"

"Yeah, that wasn't nice." The boy scolded shaking his head sternly. "You're not supposed to lie."

"You're right Juju. I'm sorry." Dom snickered.

"Oh brother", Alexus said rolling his eyes. Letty handed him the baby so that she could make Mazda some oatmeal. Alexus was exceptionally affectionate with his sister, more so than he had ever been with Jensen. Mazda began pointing at the bacon on Alexus' plate and he fed it to her.

"Bababa", she mumbled.

"It's bacon Mazdi"

"Bacon", she repeated.

"Eww, she's drooling." Jensen pointed out. "Why doesn't she know how to eat?"

"You don't know how to eat." Dom told Jensen. "Why are all our kids jealous of each other?"

"Who's jealous? I'm not jealous." Alexus questioned defensively.

"Yeah, I'm not jealous." Jensen added.

"Isn't it time for school?" Letty pointed out.

"I think Mazda needs her diaper changed. I can do it." Alexus offered getting up from his seat.

"Nice try, but I just changed it." Letty said beckoning for the baby.

"Are you sure? Maybe she went again. Papi showed me how to do it."

"Lex get in the car." Dom commanded.

"Urg!" Alexus exasperated handing Mazda over.

"Follow him." He told Jensen who climbed out of his seat. Dom turned to Letty and cooed at Mazda. "Bye princess!" The baby giggled at him and he kissed her cheek.

"Great, now she's going to cry when you leave. She wasn't even paying attention to you." Letty complained.

"I'll see you at the track?" Dom asked pecking her lips and ignoring her complaint. Letty leaned in for another much deeper kiss.

"Yeah", she finally answered with a small moan.

"Why are you doing that? You know I got kids waiting on me in the car who don't need me fantasizing about doing their mom."

"It's been so long!" Letty huffed. The couple had only been able to do some heavy petting the night before because Alexus and Jensen had decided to roughhouse, which led to Jensen sporting a large bruise on his face. It had taken hours to calm him down so everyone had been deprived of sleep the night before.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. We have to plan better."

"At this point I'll do you right now on this counter." Letty confessed.

"Damn that's tempting." He said meeting her lips and doing his best not to use tongue. They were interrupted by the sound of his horn. "We'll continue this later." Dom murmured.

"Mhm", she moaned in a haze. He gave her one last kiss before heading out the door to his Veyron Bugatti. It was a long cry away from American muscle, but he fell in love with it during a test drive and added it to his seemingly endless collection of cars.

"You're both buckled in?" Dom asked the boys checking the back seat.

"Yeah!" Jensen chanted. "Lexi did it." Dom leaned in to inspect for safety and made their way to the boys' private school. When they arrived Dom realized they had been followed by paparazzi. The school had many wealthy children with well-known parents, but Dom was one of the few who actually took his kids to school.

"Dominic, Dominic, over here! Do you have anything to say in regards to you're wife's outburst yesterday?" One of them asked.

"You're about to get an outburst if you don't fall back." Dom warned as he took Jensen in his arms and grabbed Alexus' hand. He was usually very cordial with the press, but only when his children weren't around. He was very protective and had been known for getting into altercations when paparazzi over stepped their bounds.

"Come on man; just give me something I can use." The man asked flashing his camera, which was beginning to really piss off Alexus.

"Go away!" The boy yelled at the photographer.

"I'm warning you man. If you don't back off right now I'll break that fucking camera." The photographer continued to snap photos and the lights were starting to scare his youngest. Dom put Jensen down and charged after the Paparazzo. He fought the man for his camera and smashed it to the ground. Alexus took Jensen's hand and walked him the rest of the way after flipping off the photographers that remained.

"I can sue you for that!" The paparazzo yelled from the ground.

"Do it." Dom said walking away and meeting the boy at the school entrance. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Are they coming inside?" Jensen asked hugging his leg.

"No buddy, you're safe inside."

"Did you get him Papi?" Alexus asked.

"Yeah, he won't be bothering us anymore. Now go to class. Mami's gonna pick you up when you're done." Dom told them bending over to place kisses on both their cheeks. Dom made his way to the track to work on his car and meet up with his team. Letty had yet to arrive. She was still at home prepping her daughter for her stay with Ana.

"What is this?" Letty asked herself looking at a shabby envelope addressed to her. It had no return address, and when she opened it she realized it had been a fan letter. Usually fan mail made it's way to the offices not her home. It was very polite and flattering. The writer made several references to her now infamous sports illustrated cover and her several successes since joining the professional racing circuit three years before. Letty did not know the name of the person who wrote to her. The writer only ended the letter with, _'All my love, P_'. "Interesting", she told herself.

"Mami!" Mazda pouted pointing at the bottle of milk on the counter.

"You're getting this in the car so that you'll be a good girl on your way to Mamá's house." Letty cooed at the girl. They drove to Ana's home, which they had purchased for her in order to get Ana out of the dingy apartment she had lived in. Though Lute still worked, Ana accepted a weekly stipend from her daughter that she felt she deserved for looking after all of Letty's children on a regular basis.

"Hmm, tu vez que hora es? Tu me dijiste que ibas a llegar hace dos horas! Desgraciada!" _(Do you see what time it is? You told me you were going to be here two hours ago.) _Ana scolded grabbing Mazda from her.

"Ay por favor. Acaso tienes algo importante que hacer?" _(Please spare me; as if you had something important to do today.) _

"Si, tengo cita para hacerme las uñas, a cual voy a faltar porque estas de desconsiderada." _(I actually have a nail appointment that I'm missing because of your inconsiderate ass.)_

"Pues que bueno que vine tarde para que no me mates la niña con esos chimicos." _(Good thing I came late so that you wont kill my daughter with toxic chemicals.)_

"No te pases, ella se queda de lo más tranquila. _No verdad Ada? Si, porque tu sabes que calladita te vez más bonita. Ay si, ay si. Tu mama nunca aprendio eso._" _(Don't exaggerate. She would have been just fine. __**Isn't that right Ada?**__ She stays still as a mouse because she knows she look prettier when she's quiet_**. Yes you do, yes you do**_. __**That's something your mommy never learned**__.)_

"Me voy." _(I'm leaving.)_

"Que bueno", _(Wonderful) _Letty glared at her mother before turning her attention to Mazda.

"Can I get a kiss baby?" She asked the small child. Who leaned in to slobber her mother's cheek. She had yet to master the act of puckering her lips or making the appropriate smooching sound. "Thank you."

"Tank you", the baby repeated.

"I love you."

"I love you." The child beamed. Letty continued to coo at the baby.

"Ya vete." _(Leave already.)_ Ana interrupted.

"Fine bye." Letty told her.

"Hasta el luego."_(See you later.)_ Ana said before she shut her front door. Letty headed to the track where she was to meet with Dom and the rest of their team. She found him by the pit where one of their teammates was running drills with his car.

"He needs to lower the frame." She told Dom coming up behind him.

"You made it." He greeted with a smile. "I told him that, but he won't listen."

"And that's why he only finishes in top twenty." She commented shaking her head.

"So, I beat someone up today." Dom informed her a few moments later.

"Did you really? Or are you just trying to turn me on." Letty asked coyly.

"Letty you've been on for like five days." Dom teased.

"I really have. You wanna do something about that?"

"Believe me, I need to do something about that." He told her with a smirk.

"What was the fight about?"

"Camera guy"

"Oh", Letty knowingly.

"Yeah, I might get sued again."

"When you were dropping the kids off?"

"Yeah"

"Well then they were trespassing on private property. These motherfuckers are acting like we gave them permission to but into our lives."

"I know, but it comes with the territory. Charlie already yelled at me about keeping it together. He even threatened me with taking away sponsorship if it gets out of hand."

"Well you don't mess with my babies and get away with it. That just wont fly any day."

"I know. It's so fucking annoying because they just push you until you crack because it makes for good ratings." Letty sighed heavily.

"We made headlines two days in a row. We have to lay low for a few weeks."

"That's gonna be impossible. The boys are getting out of school. They need shit to do, or we wont have a house anymore."

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry about it." Letty told him before she headed off to inspect her car at the company's garage. She had been working on some high-end modifications with Jessie's help and almost lost track of time when it was time to pick up the boys from school.

"How was your day?" She asked them when they piled into her Lexus LS.

"Boring…" Alexus answered.

"Mami, the teacher yelled at me because I didn't want nap time. I don't like sleeping. It takes too long." Jensen told her.

"Why can't you two ever give me good news?"

"That's not true. You liked that last report card they sent you." Alexus argued.

"Alright, you got me there." Letty said with a nod. When they arrived home, the found Dom playing with Mazda on the floor.

"Papi! Can we play horsie?" Jensen said running to hop on Dom's back.

"I don't know. Did you get in trouble today?"

"Only a little", the boy confessed.

"Ok", Dom agreed before gallivanting around the living room with Jensen on his back. Alexus went for his X-box, but Letty halted his actions.

"I wanna see your homework done before you get anywhere close to playing video games."

"But I barely have homework, and seven is just around the corner."

"Then hop to it." Letty asserted.

"Urg!" Alexus stomped to the kitchen table.

"Yo Let, who the hell is P?" Dom asked her from the kitchen.

"I don't know, but they sure do love me." She said heading upstairs. He put Jensen down and ran after her.

"Who the fuck is P?" He growled again.

"You jealous of a fan Toretto?" Letty asked with a smirk when they reached their bedroom.

"I don't like shit like this reaching my house."

"Well, I wish I could tell you who he was, but I have no idea."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you do that fucking photo-shoot?" Dom said ripping up the letter angrily.

"You mean like the one I let you do where you were naked." Letty pointed out with an eyebrow arch as she undressed.

"That's different."

"Dom I had clothes on for mine, you didn't."

"Don't play yourself. That shit was practically lingerie. How the hell did he get our address?" Dom was livid.

"Who knows." Letty shrugged in search of some sweats to get into. "Let it go."

"Let it go? What the fuck you mean let it go?"

"Aight now you need to calm down before you start getting loud."

"I don't want shit like that getting to my house." He said gripping her.

"Why are you telling me this? Tell the guards to search through the mail before they bring it past the gates." Letty smiled before leaning in to kiss him, but it soon turned into something more. They began to insatiably grope each other. "I want you to touch me." She murmured against his lips while pulling at Dom's shirt. "I want you to touch me all over." She begged. He removed his t-shirt and quickly undid his pants. Letty ran her tongue against his jaw, and Dom brought her in front of the long mirror that hung in their bedroom as he continued to ravage her mouth and touch her exposed skin. Letty fell to her knees and spread them so that her butt protruded on the ground. She grazed Dom's bulge with her teeth, and pulled down his briefs. He sprung free and she looked up at him teasingly.

"Don't forget to do that thing with your tongue." He told her.

"Baby don't tell a judge how to handle a case. This is my dick. I got this." She told him removing the straps of her bra and pushing it down to expose her breast. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dom's tip. She lightly flicked her tongue against it provocatively and Dom began to groan with impatience. She suckled it lightly and licked him up and down slowly. She then stuck her tongue out to take him in to the back of her throat while her hands remained on the ground.

"Umph", Dom moaned massaging the back of her head. He looked at her, then the mirror, and then back at her.

"You like watching me suck you off?" She purred.

"Arg"

"You like it when it's all sloppy and wet?" She asked with a smirk as she jerked him off. Dom bent down and gave her a razing kiss. Letty gave him a coy smile before continuing as she had been.

"Yeah, keep sucking it just like that." He gritted out. She made herself more erect to please him with more vigor. "God..."

"Mmm, I think can go deeper." She teased biting her lip. "But you're so big and this mouth is so small."

"Fuck!" Dom exclaimed as he looked down at her. It was amazing how someone so innocent looking could get so dirty. She slobbered all over his shaft while one of her hands snaked inside her thong and she began to pleasure herself. "Let that's so fucking hot."

"You think so? I think you can do a better job than I can." She said giving Dom's dick one last supple suck before laying on her back. Letty continued to play with herself as Dom gazed down at her. "Come on Papi, why don't you give this pussy what it wants." She moaned out before Dom yanked her thong down her legs.

"You want this dick?" He asked placing himself between her legs.

"Yeah, I want it." She said spreading her legs wider and pulling him to her. Letty's tongue permeated his mouth and his tongue lightly massaged against hers. Dom slid his penis against her folds. "Ungh...Dom hurry up."

"Damn baby you're always rushing me."

"Your damn kids are going to be wondering where we are." Dom chuckled and made his way inside her. He lifted her hips to maximize the intensity of his thrust.

"Is that what you wanted baby?"

"Yeah Dom just like that…..Uh…...Uh...You do it so good." Letty moaned out.

"You like that?" Dom asked grazing her lips.

"I love it…I love it." Letty panted watching his muscles tense. She was aroused by the way his pecks flexed and the way he held her. "I love the way you touch me."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, keep going right there…I'm gonna come...shit."

"I'll make you come." Dom grunted ferociously.

"I'm so close baby." She told him caressing his face, and he stilled her hips. Dom began to thrust slowly, but yet aggressively, so that their groins smacked together. "Uh!" Letty came scratching his biceps with her firm grip.

"Fuck!" Dom said letting go of all restraint. He kissed her endlessly and she wrapped herself around him.

"God I needed that." Letty breathed out caressing his body.

"All is right with the world." Dom smiled against her skin as he regained his breathing pattern.

"Mami!" They heard Jensen's voice from the hallway.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", Letty said pushing Dom off her. "You see? I told you three was too many. That was only like ten minutes."

"You wanted a third. Don't play yourself." Dom laughed. "You even got off birth control and didn't even tell me."

"You told me you wanted another one."

"Yeah, but I thought she'd be planned like Jensen. You trapped me with Mazda." He told her.

"Where are you Mami?" Jensen yelled out.

"I'll be right out baby!" Letty called out. "So you're just gonna lay there?"

"Yeah", Dom smirked at her from the ground.

"Dom put clothes on. You know he's gonna run in here." She told him pulling a tank top over her head.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Aww thanks for the reviews guys! They def make my day. Keep it up. This one is less dotty and more character interplay with some of the characters seen in my other stories. I hope you enjoy. _

_**Guest:** Omg you read my mind. I chose Jensen over Alexus because I saw an episode of TI and Tiny with their youngest son that was just too cute. _

* * *

"Wake up, wake up!" Dom yelled clapping two pots together loudly.

"What? What is it?" Alexus shot up in his bed.

"You're late for school! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah come on! We have to go." Dom urged Alexus. The boy bolted out of bed, but then hesitated.

"Hey! Wait a minute! It's summer vacation." Dom chuckled.

"Is it? Oops." He said with a shrug and walked out of Alexus' room.

"That's not funny!" The ten-year-old yelled behind his father as he continued to laugh.

"Why do you always stoop down to their level?" Letty asked Dom at the end of the stairs.

"Payback's a bitch. That's all I have to say."

"This is why people question if we can parent. We already got yelled at by Tony about Alexus giving people the finger."

"Everyone does it. So they curse a little and don't like to follow rules; at least we have an actual relationship with our kids. That's more than many of those assholes can say. Besides, they're better behaved than we ever were."

"That's for damn sure. Mazda's an angel." Letty cooed at the little girl in her arms.

"My little princess is the most perfect little girl in the world. _Aren't you? Yes you are!_" Dom cooed taking his baby and lifting her in the air. The baby giggled before he placed her in her high-chair.

"Nice going Pa, now I'm up." Alexus complained.

"Good, why don't you go clean the Road Runner?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Can you pay me?"

"Don't I feed you?"

"But that's your job."

"Well then it's your job to clean our cars when they get dirty."

"Can I eat first? Slavery is over you know."

"Sure" Dom replied with a smirk.

"Why didn't you wake up Jensen?"

"Because I wanted to spend some quality time with my first born. Isn't that what you wanted?" Dom answered cheekily. Alexus rolled his eyes while Dom ruffled his hair. "You know Jensen doesn't know how to clean cars. He'll ruin the paint job."

"It's good to know what I am to you."

"As long as we're clear", Dom smirked.

"Don't take too long Lexi. We have to buy your godmother a baby gift."

"Ok!" He yelled before heading to their garage. Though he was only ten Alexus knew how to back his father's car out of the garage and knew how to handle a wheel because Dom had entered him in several go-kart competitions. Dom would always keep a watchful eye from the window incase anything were to go wrong, but it never did.

"Is Vince going to the baby shower?" Letty asked him.

"Well his daughter is gonna be there."

"His daughter's mother is gonna be there." She pointed out.

"You know the kid comes before all that bullshit."

"I don't know man." Letty sighed heavily.

"We'll see when we get there." Dom told her. That afternoon Letty and Dom packed the kids into their Range Rover and headed for Simone's baby shower. Simone had gotten engaged to a music producer by the name of T.P Renn, who she had met at one the NASCAR functions they had all been forced to attend. She had worked as Letty's assistant and coordinator at the time. However, now that she was with child she had decided to take a leave absence. The man was very well off and Simone was not shy to revel in the luxuries her fiancé offered her.

"You guys made it!" She screeched when the family arrived at her large estate.

"Go give her her present." Letty urged Alexus handing him Simone's gift.

"Here Madi", Alexus said to Simone.

"Is this for me sweetie?"

"For the baby", he answered. "I picked it out."

"You did? That's so thoughtful! She thanks you." Simone told him smooching his cheek.

"You're welcome." They greeted and intermingled with guests out back, where the baby-shower was being held under a large tent. There were people from the music world, the NASCAR circuit, and the old neighborhood. Alexus went off with Reggie's daughter Cecile to entertain themselves while Dom held Jensen to avoid his son from getting into trouble. However, his four-year-old goddaughter pulled at his leg. She was smaller than Jensen with mocha skin, and wore the most pristine pink dress.

"Uncle Dom, can Jenny play?"

"Vanessa what did I tell you about calling Jensen that."

"But he's pretty like a girl. Daddy says all little girls are pretty."

"But Jensen's a boy."

"Can he play? Please!" She asked with the cutest little curtsey. Jensen began squirming in Dom's grasp.

"Jensen I'm gonna let you go, but remember one accident and you're done."

"Uh huh, I want to play." The boy insisted. Once Dom placed him on the floor the two children ran off inside. He found Vince not too long after by the bar.

"I think your daughter wants my son." Dom chuckled.

"If your son tries anything with my daughter I will find a kid to beat him up."

"She went to him." Dom said with a shrug.

"I don't care. The last time I talked to Jensen he had a girlfriend." Vince accused causing Dom to snort.

"I heard about that." He continued to laugh.

"You training the kid to be just like you?"

"God no", Dom brushed off. He whistled his son over who had been running around the entire yard. "Hey little man, what happened to that girlfriend you had at school."

"She dumped me."

"She dumped you?" Vince asked with a laugh.

"Nah, man Toretto's are too cool to be dumped." Dom said squatting down to his small son.

"Apparently not", Vince snickered.

"Why did she dump you?"

"She wanted my cookies."

"And you said no?"

"Duh, they were my cookies."

"Jensen you have to share if you want a girlfriend."

"I don't want a girlfriend. She made me."

"Made you? How?" Vince asked.

"She told me I had to if I wanted her candy."

"So you only got with her for her candy."

"Mhm, do you have candy?" The little boy asked placing his hand out.

"Go play." Dom told Jensen shooing him away.

"Damn he's smart, not getting into relationships unless he's getting something out of it." Vince smiled shaking his head.

"He's learning early." Dom said with a nod. "So are things cool with you and Mercedes?"

"Not in the slightest"

"Damn man"

"We had sex today."

"What?" Dom asked choking on his beer.

"It kinda just happened. It was a mistake. She thought we were getting back together so now she's more pissed than before."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I wish I could answer that question."

"You guys have a kid together. Either stay together or don't. It's not fair to Vanessa."

"I'm not stupid. Vanessa doesn't have a clue about this shit. I don't want to confuse her, and that's why she never sees us together."

"You gotta figure this shit out." Just then Dom watched Alexus zip by on a motorbike. "Where the hell did he get that from?" He asked himself before hurrying off to find Letty.

"Relax Simone let him take it. He and Cici were bored." Letty told him after he interrupted her girl talk.

"What if he runs over somebody?"

"That thing only goes like thirty miles an hour and it's a big space." She dismissed while she fed Mazda some cake.

"If he gets into anything this one is on you."

"Whatever Dom", Letty dismissed and handed him their daughter. "Can you change her? She just went." He gave her a nod and headed indoors.

"So what do I have to know about this whole birth thing?" Simone asked Letty and Mercedes.

"Get the drugs." Mercedes advised. "I tried the whole natural thing and it's just too painful."

"It hurts like hell. Mazda was the worst, but I don't know. There's something about holding that baby after going through all that shit. I wouldn't want to be numb during that moment."

"What if she comes early, like Lex did?"

"Well you're already farther along than I was when I had him, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"But how was it?"

"A nightmare, I don't really wanna talk about it. You'll understand when Sophia gets here."

"I can only imagine. I was freaking out when Vanessa got the flu, Alexus almost didn't make it." Mercedes spoke. Letty looked off into the yard where she saw Alexus and Cecilia laughing as they rode around on their dirt-bikes. She was very sensitive when it came to her children and the thought of not having Alexus in her life stirred many buried emotions she held inside.

"But he did", Letty finally said. "That's all that matters."

"What about sex?" Simone asked in hopes of lightening their moods.

"It changes." Letty answered.

"Good or bad?"

"Good and bad. There is definitely less and less as you add more kids. You feel like there just isn't time, but you gotta make it. Women have just as much need as men do. Like the other day it just had to go down, and it did."

"I can imagine. You two are horny as hell like all the time."

"I'm a slut for my man honey, but sex means more than it did before. He's the father of your child. No one else can give you the kid Renn gave you, you know?"

"Yeah, I agree", Mercedes said melancholically.

"What's wrong with you?" Letty asked her.

"Nothing", she attempted to dismiss.

"She slept with Vince again."

"You really need to stop doing that." Letty told her.

"This is why I don't tell you things."

"Yeah what about all the things you just said?" Simone questioned.

"Just because you have a connection with someone doesn't mean you should keep pursuing it when you already know it isn't working. As much as I love Dom I would never say I wouldn't leave him if shit wasn't working out. I gotta put my kids before anything and I know he feels the same. We've talked about it."

"Well yay for you." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong. I get you. It's hard to let go, but you gotta put your foot down at some point. My boy's been fucking up."

"Can we not talk about this anymore."

"Oh look, Mia just got here." Simone said waiving at the young brunette who rushed over to them.

"Hey guys! I'm so sorry we're late. Brian got caught up at work."

"Yeah, where is Ken?" Mercedes asked.

"Can you guys stop calling him that?"

"No", Letty said. "Shit, is it illegal for my kid to be on that motorbike? I don't need Blondie narcing me out." Mia rolled her eyes.

"You know he wouldn't do that, and no it's not illegal."

"Is that for me?" Simone asked at the gift in Mia's gift. The young Toretto handed it to her and Simone ripped it open to find a fully equipped travel crib that passed as a diaper bag. "Damn Mi"

"I try", she said cockily brushing her shoulder.

"Hey ladies", Brian greeted coming up beside them.

"Hi Brian"

"How's it going Ken?"

"How you living Blondie?", they greeted. Brian chuckled at them. He had become accustomed to being teased and was now comfortable to do his fair share. "Your boyfriend's over there with my daughter." He looked over to find Dom lounging with Vince, Leon, and Jessie. So he left the girl and made his way over to them.

"Hey guys"

"Yo O'conner, if you had to bet on my baby or Leon's baby who would win?" Dom asked with a smirk.

"It depends. At what?"

"Racing"

"On foot?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know. Would it really be fair? Kevin just started walking."

"So you're saying my baby would win?"

"She's been walking longer." Brian answered indirectly with a shrug.

"Alright my kids gonna win. You still wanna do this?" Dom asked Leon.

"Pff, my kid is accelerated man."

"Go get Meech to moderate this because it's on? My kid's the best." Dom propositioned.

"Alright let's go inside." Leon goaded.

"What? Your kid can't handle grass?" Dom prodded.

"I'd prefer an even surface."

"Whatever it won't matter where we do it. Mazda will still leave Kevin in the dust."

"Is this really happening?" Brian asked Jessie.

"You know Dom's too competitive. He still hasn't gotten over Letty's win from a few weeks ago."

"She only won because I only got three hours of sleep that night."

"Right because Letty isn't equally as skilled as you are." Vince said with sarcasm.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?"

"Did I hit a nerve Dominique? It's cool. It's not like you lost your balls, right? On second thought, maybe you did."

"This baby is the only thing saving you right now."

"Sure she is." Vince told his oldest friend with a smirk.

"Are we gonna do this or not. My kid doesn't like to be held like yours." Leon interrupted.

"Let's go." They made their way to the living area and cleared a space for Mazda and Kevin. They placed them by the wall and began chanting them over from a few feet away.

"Mazda look! Come here!" Dom said waving her toy at her.

"Kev, Kev, Kev! Look what I got for you." Leon called out to his son, but the babies seemed more interested in each other than their parents. They even squatted down and began playing with one another.

"What the fuck is this?" Brian said with a laugh. Dom reached into Mazda's diaper bag and pulled out some grapes.

"Mazdi, you wanna grape?" The bag caught the little girls attention, and she began to crawl over to her father. "Baby come to Papi." Kevin too took an interest in the fruit and followed also. "Yeah, that's my girl."

"They're not walking. This win doesn't count." Leon refuted.

"Meech right it counts?"

"Yeah, it counts." Reggie said handing Dom his winnings.

"This is some bullshit." Leon complained.

"Don't be mad because you're son's a follower and my daughter's a leader."

"Double or nothing?" Leon propositioned.

"I don't mind winning twice." The men continued to compete for some time, but ultimately Mazda did win though not every time. The evening began to wine down, and Jensen and Mazda were up long passed their bedtime.

"Alright guys we're gonna call it." Letty told them taking Alexus' hand.

"Mami I don't wanna go."

"You're gonna see Cici soon. I'll tell your uncle to bring her over."

"Fine", He mumbled as they walked over to the car. They drove home and Dom was stopped by one of the guardsmen.

"Mr. Toretto?"

"Yeah?"

"Another anonymous letter arrived today. Would you like us to dispose of it?"

"Yes"

"No, wait I want to read what my secret admirer has to say to me now." Letty said leaning past Dom and taking the Letter.

"Why are you enjoying this so much?"

"You're not the only one who likes attention." She told him coyly.

"I'm gonna find out who P is. This shit is getting on my nerves."

"Language." She said backhanding his chest.

"They're all asleep."

"I'm not!" Jensen shouted from his booster seat.

"What do I always tell you?" Dom called behind him.

"Uh?"

"Do as I say, not as I do. Right?"

"Uh, yeah, that"

"That is the most hypocritical line of all time." Letty told him with a laugh.

"Sue me." Dom shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _This chapter is more family centered. I think I gave myself too many characters lol. Because MrsLeticiaToretto was curious, I'm assuming some of you were as well. I've decided that Letty and Dom's younger children's full names are Jensen Dominic Toretto and Mazda Anadelia Toretto. Also, since some of you had questions about the other children in this story here is a list of their names ages and parents. Let me know if there are any more questions!_

Vanessa 4- (Vince and Mercedes)

Kevin 1- (Leon and girlfriend Teressa [just made her up])

Cecilia (Cici) 9- (Reggie aka Meech and Sherane [this couple was mentioned in my two other fics a few times. They're friends from the neighborhood. Alexus grew up with her.])

Sophia- (Simone/ T.P. Renn)

* * *

"Oh...Dom", Letty murmured in the dark as her hands grazed over his smooth head, which found itself in between her legs. "That feels so good baby."

"You like the way I lick this pussy?" He asked placing a kiss at the start of her thigh.

"Mhm", she moaned.

"You're the sweetest thing I've had all day." Dom told Letty before attaching his mouth to her once again. He continued to devour her like a ripe fruit. Dom's tongue twirled against her outer lips expertly.

"Ungh...please don't stop." She pleaded as quietly as she could while her hips rocked. Her moans were getting louder, so she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face. They had just gotten the children to sleep and she did not want to wake them. Dom moved one of her hands to her clit and commanded Letty rub it before bringing her into a heated kiss.

"Baby finish." She begged with a hitch in her breath.

"You can't do it by yourself? You need me to make you come?" He asked kissing her neck and fondling her body.

"You know I do." She breathed out in desperation.

"No one else can do what I do to you." He murmured while replacing her hands with his own. "Can they Let?"

"Put your mouth on me." She whimpered.

"Tell me how bad you want it, how much you need it."

"Fuck Dominic", Letty hissed when she felt a jolt of sensitivity run through her bones. He slid down her body with a trail of kisses to her wet and pulsing center. Letty clenched her eyes shut and reveled in his sweet torture. "Shit..."

"Say this is my pussy." He commanded gripping her thighs firmly.

"It's your pussy." Letty shivered when she felt his tongue work her once again. "Fuck...it's yours...it's yours..." Letty grabbed her pillow once again and pressed it to her face as she felt her self-control whither. "Ugnh!" She shook violently and clamped her knees together. When the tension in her body eased Dom kissed her once more and rolled out of bed. "Wait; where are you going?" Letty asked confused.

"Shower", he answered.

"But don't you want to do the other stuff?" She asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nah", Dom said with a shrug.

"How selfless of you."

"Yeah, not everyone is as giving as me."

"Wait", Letty said holding back a laugh. "Was that jealousy head?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Letty walked up to him and coquettishly ran her hands over his chest as she bit her lip.

"Are you trying to show me you're irreplaceable?" She asked kissing his collarbone. "Because I know that already."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm not too proud to admit that." She said coyly before their tongues collided in an open mouth kiss.

"Well that's a first."

"I'm not scared to be vulnerable in front of you anymore because I know you love me as much as I love you." Letty whispered placing a feather kiss on his lips.

"Wow, it only took you twelve years to say that to me."

"Hey! I married you didn't I?"

"Yeah, but when the judge asked, 'will you take this man', you said, _'eh, why not?'_"

"That was the best I could do at the time." Letty said with a snicker. "I mean shit, the rings are the only jewelry I ever wear. Remember when I thought I lost my engagement ring under the hood of that Maserati?" Dom chuckled. Letty had been hysterical even after he had offered to replace it.

"You almost ripped that engine apart."

"You see? I care."

"I know you care."

"Then don't be jealous. I don't even know who this P is."

"I'm not. I just don't think a married woman should be accepting anonymous love letters so joyfully."

"They're not love letters. They're fan letters." She corrected. "You get your fair share."

"Not at the house."

"But you get phone calls from random girls and groped inappropriately at literally every party or function we go to because they don't care that you're married WITH children." Letty told him snidely.

"Now who's the jealous one?"

"I'm just saying man."

"I haven't seen a good cat-fight in a minute. Maybe I should call my mistress."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm a very well established professional." She told him playfully.

"Nah, that street chick is in there somewhere. She tells reporters she fucks her husband."

"I do fuck my husband, and he likes the way I do it."

"He trained you. I would hope so."

"Dom let's be serious. I'm a natural." Letty gloated.

"That's so cute that you think that."

"Oh you don't think so?"

"You know how many times you said no to me? Now I put anywhere I want." He said grabbing her ass.

"Just because I fuck like hoe, it doesn't mean I am one. You had to work hard for a piece of this. And you know that's only on you're birthday and other special occasions." She said removing his hand from her rear.

"You like it though."

"It's far from my favorite."

"What is your favorite?"

"Anyway we do it where I can look into your eyes and they tell me you love me", she answered.

"Damn, you've gotten soft." He teased.

"Kids make you soft, or at least that's what I'm told. You think you're mister tough guy or some shit?"

"When I have to be"

"Nah, you're a big softy like Baloo from the jungle book. Isn't that what Alexus called you the other day?"

"At least he's big."

"Oh my God, shut up." Letty told him with a laugh.

"You love me?"

"I gave you three perfectly behaved angels, didn't I?" Dom laughed, and she silenced him with a kiss. He lifted her from the ground and brought her to their bed where they made love that night.

That morning Letty's rambunctious five-year-old woke her up. "Mami why are you naked?" Jensen asked peering over her from Dom's side of the bed.

"I got hot." She lied groggily turning on her back.

"Mami can I get milk like Mazda does?" He asked poking at her breast.

"No you have too many teeth." Letty said covering herself with her sheets.

"But they're falling out, look!" Jensen contested showing his mother his tooth.

"It came out? When?"

"This morning when Papi gave me an apple"

"Go run and put it under your pillow so that the tooth fairy will bring you money tonight."

"Can she bring me candy instead?"

"Money gets you candy."

"But I don't know where to buy it. I don't wanna wait to go to the store." The boy pouted.

"I'll talk to her and maybe I can convince her to bring you candy." Jensen's eyes lit up.

"Yay!" The boy exclaimed running out of her room, but bumped into his brother in the hallway. "Lexi! Look! Mami said I'm gonna get candy."

"Everyone knows the tooth ferry brings you money." Alexus told him.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes uh!"

"Mami knows the tooth ferry and she's gonna talk to her!"

"Mami doesn't know the tooth ferry only kids can see the tooth ferry, duh!"

"You seen the tooth ferry?"

"Yes" Alexus lied. "And you're supposed to share the money too."

"Really? With who?"

"Me! God, don't you know anything? It's in the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes you're supposed to give your big brother half your money all the time?"

"Why?" Jensen asked confused.

"Because I was born first", Alexus told his brother with a shrug. "Oh and don't tell Mami."

"What about Papi?"

"No, him neither"

"But why?"

"Parent's aren't supposed to know Jensen or the tooth ferry wont come at all. God! This is kid business."

"But then I only get a little candy", Jensen mumbled.

"No, it's magic. It's the same thing."

"Oh yeah!" The little boy exclaimed before running to his room. Alexus laughed to himself as he made his way downstairs. He found Dom in the garage tuning up his charger.

"Pa"

"Did you feed your sister?" Dom asked him without looking up.

"Yeah"

"Did you clean her?"

"Yeah, Pa?"

"What?"

"Do we still have to take pictures later?"

"Yeah, my boss wants us to."

"Can I not do it?"

"Why not?"

"I don't want my picture in a magazine. Everyone is gonna make fun of me."

"Football doesn't start until August. Don't worry about it."

"But what if they make us look stupid?"

"Would I let you look stupid?"

"Yes, you've done it before just because you thought it was funny."

"You really gotta let that go." Dom chucked.

"No because you kept showing people."

"You looked cute."

"I was Scooby Doo!" Alexus growled as Dom continued to laugh.

"It was only around family."

"And my teachers, and my coach, and my friends' parents…"

"Alright I'll give you twenty bucks to compensate for the humiliation I put you through, and I'll add in a whole day of wakeboarding when we go to Australia tomorrow."

"Yes!" Alexus said excitedly. "This trip is going to be epic!"

"I'm gonna need you to take it down a notch." Dom told his son with a smirk.

"Can you set up the trampoline because I have to perfect my moves?"

"What moves? You're ten. You've only done it like twice."

"Flips, 360s, balance...other stuff."

"You got grass, a pool, ramps. Do it on one of those. Don't you see I'm busy?" Dom said turning back to his engine.

"Come on, please! It's not the same." Alexus begged hugging his father's waist. Dom rolled his eyes, but conceded.

"Fine" He said taking the boy to the other side of their estate in order to set up the large trampoline.

"What is this?" Letty asked about an hour later with Mazda on her hip and Jensen on her tail.

"He wouldn't stop bothering me about it so I had to break it out." Dom told her as they watched Alexus jump and flip inside the netted trampoline. In viewing his brother, Jensen went to tug at his father's leg.

"Papi I want to go in." The boy told Dom raising his arms.

"I don't want him to kick you in the face again Juju." Dom told the small boy as he picked him up.

"But I want to go." Jensen asserted.

"Mami look!" Alexus called out to Letty as he did a double flip in midair.

"Nice job baby! _Didn't he do a nice job Mazdi? Yes he did, yes he did_." Letty cooed while nuzzling the baby's cheek.

"Ala, Ala!" Mazda shrieked giddily pointing at Alexus.

"Lex play with your brother." Dom said placing Jensen at the entrance. The little boy began to excitedly jump up and down while holding on to the net. He attempted to imitate what his older brother was doing, but with little success.

"At what time is this stupid photo-shoot?" Letty asked her husband.

"In an hour."

"This is so dumb."

"Charlie said we have to soften our image and the best way to do it is with the kids."

"I've never been softer than this. What more do people want from me?"

"At least they're coming here. Who knows, maybe we'll end up with a new portrait in the living room."

"I still don't want to do it."

"No one in this house wants to do it, but at least we're making money."

"We don't need money."

"What did you just say? That's like blasphemy."

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Just look at this tiny house." Letty said sarcastically pointing at their mansion. "And we only have one car. I don't know how we do it." Dom snickered at her. When the photographer did arrive, he fell so in love with the idea of the entire family on the trampoline that he took pictures of them in their most comfortable and natural state.

"Just look like you're playing with the kids."

"We are playing with the kids." Letty pointed out annoyed.

"Exactly, give me more. I want energy. I want smiles! Yes, Yes!" The photographer snapped away.

"I want to hit him so badly." Dom told Letty causing her to laugh. Alexus and Jensen were jumping around their parents while Mazda bounced with glee between them.

"Perfect!"

"Are we done yet?" Letty asked the man.

"Beautiful!" the photographer exclaimed before he put his camera down. Dom made his way out to inspect the photos. He surprisingly loved them all because his family looked genuinely happy.

"I want this one." He told the photographer.

"I can send you all of them."

"Let me see." Letty asked taking the camera away from Dom. "Oh my God, my babies look so cute!"

"Yeah, they do. I think we just got a new family portrait."

"Yeah, I like this. It's not boring like the other one."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Busy chapter...**warning** racist comment _

_**Lisa**: Lol not sure about that one. I'll think about it. It may be a little too taboo for me, but I'll look into it._

_**Guest**: Here is a list of all the character ages. Let me know if I missed any that you're still curious about!_

**Dom/Vince 31**

**Brian/Leon 29**

**Letty/Simone/Mercedes 28**

**Mia 26**

**Jessie 24**

**Alexus 10**

**Jenson 5**

**Mazda 15months**

**Also...Emilio 7 (Ana/Lute) **I forgot to mention him in the last list.

* * *

"Motherfucker, fuck you! I don't give a fuck!" Mercedes yelled into the hotel phone. "And? And?"

"This can't be life." Letty sighed heavily as she waited for her friend to finish a very hostile phone call with her ex.

"She's with me Vince! I'm her mother! So what if I didn't tell you? I don't report to you!"

"You should end this conversation now." Letty told Mercedes while she rubbed her eyes impatiently.

"You what? What did you call me? Nigga, go suck a dick!"

"No you didn't!" Letty exclaimed with laughter.

"Bye! Bye! Bye! Bye!" Mercedes yelled before hanging up.

"I hate you." Letty snickered.

"Girl, he be bringing out the hood in me, like you don't even know."

"That's no excuse. I hate you so much for calling him that. He's white."

"So? Bitch don't judge me."

"How did this shit go down? Because you two are a mess."

"Well it all started at this little after party TP threw after he launched that new record. You know, the one you were supposed to go to but didn't?"

"What? I was tired and I couldn't find a babysitter."

"Alright grandma, anyway, if you would have gone this wouldn't have ever happened in the first place."

"Don't blame your love woes on me."

"Whatever, so my boy Tyrese was there with his boy Ludacris. So Luda's talking all this shit about, how only girls in 'the A' know how to get down. And I was like, _'What the fuck? West coast bitches do it right_.'"

"I already hate you and this story just started."

"Shut up or I just won't tell you." Letty rolled her eyes and Mercedes continued. "Tyrese was all eyeing me and shit, 'cause I got that cake, and he was like, _'why don't you really show them how the west lays it down?'_ And I was like,_'aight cool whatever.'_ We were just playing. I even had my twerk team crop-top on; so you know it had to happen. So I end up giving Luda a little lap dance that found its way onto the Internet and Vince kinda freaked. He said some things. I said some things. Before you know it, we're broken up."

"That was months ago, though."

"I know! If you ask me, I'd say he's acting like a little bitch."

"Where on the Internet?"

"No where important"

"Where?"

"World Star", Mercedes said shamefully putting her face in her palms.

"Damn, why are you so basic?"

"Bitch don't call me basic!"

"Then stop acting like it! How bad was it?" Letty laughed.

"I don't think it was that bad."

"Then why did V freak?"

"He thinks I cheated which is so dumb because Luda has a girl, and she was there that night."

"I gotta see this video and judge for myself." Letty said searching through her bag for her phone. "Fuck, Dom's got it."

"Well we should probably go join the pack before they hunt us down." Mercedes told her as they walked to the main suite. They had booked the entire floor of the hotel for their stay.

"Mami!" Jensen exclaimed when they came through the door.

"Mommy!" Vanessa yelled running to her mother. Both women greeted their children with hugs and kisses. Dom and Alexus were picking out the best areas to go wakeboarding at by the coffee table. Mia and Brian were on the floor, no doubt playing with the children before their mothers' had returned.

"Hey Let, 'Cede", Mia greeted happily, while Brian wrestled around with Jensen.

"Having fun?" Letty asked her noting the barrettes in her hair.

"Yes, I'm a princess." Mia chimed, and Letty snorted.

"Isn't she pretty mommy?" Vanessa asked Mercedes placing a small toy crown on Mia's head.

"She sure is!" Mercedes answered enthusiastically. "Good job sweetie!" Letty smiled and turned her attention to her boys.

"Pa the wind is gonna be stronger here." Alexus told Dom pointing at the laptop screen.

"But this one is about the same and it's only ten minutes away." Dom reasoned.

"Dom where's my phone?" Letty asked bending over to give Alexus a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Mami. "

"Hey baby, you still haven't found a place?"

"It's in my jacket, and no. Your son is just being too picky."

"I just want to go to the best place."

"We're going here." Dom finalized. Letty made her way to the bathroom to look up Mercedes' video. The two other women followed after her.

"Oh my God!" Mia said as she watched on.

"You're such a hoe." Letty commented.

"I'm barely touching him." Mercedes said defensively. "What would Dom do if that were you?"

"I would get the silent treatment hard, like probably a week, which is worse than fighting. Then we'd fight about it, and then he'd bring it up until the end of time."

"You see? That's reasonable."

"Oh shut up. You had main chick and baby mamma status. You shouldn't have been acting like that."

"Is this about the whole Vince thing? It makes a lot more sense now." Mia acknowledged feeling suddenly aware of the situation.

"Whatever, maybe it was a bit much, but he used fighting words. I couldn't just take that shit. I will not be disrespected, and he can't keep punishing me for something I didn't do."

"Because I know both of you so well, I'm gonna tell you that you need to leave your ego out of this." Letty advised.

"Miss proud bitch herself is telling me this?"

"I don't have an ego when it comes to Dom, at least not anymore. We've matured. So should you. This is some high school shit."

"I have matured, why do you thing I'm trying work shit out. My baby needs stability."

"That phone call was you working shit out?"

"Duh, I would have been long gone by now."

"True", Letty said with a shrug.

"You're supposed to be recording an album and getting ready for your show tonight. You're not supposed to be crying over Vince." Mia told her.

"Who's crying? Ain't nobody crying."

"You def cried." Letty said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, is Ana gonna get here in time so that you won't miss the show?"

"She should be? You know she's crazy. She didn't even know where Australia was."

"I believe that." Mercedes snickered as the girls left the bathroom.

"Yo, what the hell is going on? Why is Vince pissed at me?" Dom asked the girls as soon as the door closed behind them.

"I don't know. He's just acting up." Mercedes dismissed, but she was caught off guard by the sound of her daughter's voice.

"I love you too daddy." Vanessa spoke into Dom's cellphone before hanging up. She ran to her godfather and handed it to him. "Mommy, Mommy, Daddy said he's coming!" She told Mercedes excitedly.

"Oh that's so great honey!" Her mother feigned excitement.

"He said we're going to the zoo!"

"I wanna go to the zoo!" Jensen said behind her.

"No, it's just me and my daddy." The little girl asserted. "Right Mommy?"

"I'm sure if you ask Daddy he'll bring Jenny too."

"No, he's my daddy, Jenny can go with his daddy." She said holding onto Mercedes leg. Since the couple had separated Vanessa saw less of her father, and would not settle for anything less than all of Vince's attention.

"If Jenny wants to go he can go. Don't be selfish." Her mother told her.

"Stop calling him Jenny." Dom told both of them.

"Can we go now?" Alexus asked impatiently.

"That's a good idea." Letty said picking up a sleeping Mazda from the love seat. "Juju go grab Titi's hand. We're leaving. The car's been waiting for us for half an hour." They gathered the children and drove to a nearby lake. Dom, Brian, and Alexus set up a small boat to go wakeboarding while Letty, Mia, and Mercedes stayed on the shore with the younger children.

"Don't go past your ankles!" Mercedes yelled at Vanessa and Jensen a few feet away. Mazda was still asleep in Letty's arms and she wanted to keep it that way. She did not need excited toddler with Jensen on the loose. "I'm gonna kill him." Mercedes murmured to her.

"So much for a calm and relaxing vacation", Letty muttered.

"You know he threatened to take me to court?"

"Can you guys just talk like two adults?" Mia suggested.

"He better not start shit when he gets here." Mercedes said angrily and went to go build a sand castle with her daughter.

"These two are-", Mia began.

"Oh shit! Did you just see my son fly like that? That's crazy. Here hold the baby." Letty said handing her daughter to Mia, and running up to the shore. "Dom! Dom!" She yelled out into the water before he could get any further. Letty went in waist deep and Dom circled around her.

"What?"

"Pull me up." She called out from the water. Brian held out his arm and brought her onto the boat. "Who's got next?"

"I do." Bryan answered with a smirk.

"You feeling like a gentlemen?" She asked.

"You ain't a lady Let. You can go before your husband."

"Nah, she's not taking my spot." Dom refused.

"Damn, you guys suck!"

"I'm sinking!" Alexus yelled behind them, and Dom revved up the engine once again to take course.

"Did you know he was that good?" Letty asked him as she watched Alexus jump and flip sky-high.

"He was practicing until sun down. If he wasn't good I'd get a paternity test." Letty slapped his arm.

"That's not funny."

"Don't worry Let. I know he's mine." Dom laughed.

"He should compete." Brian suggested.

"That's what everyone tells us whenever they see him play or do anything."

"He's talented."

"Have you not met his parents?" Letty asked him smugly.

"Don't worry. My kid will be better than yours." Brian teased causing Dom and Letty to cackle.

"Oh my God, that was hilarious."

"I think I cried a little." Letty said wiping away a non-existent tear.

"Don't worry, just give it a year."

"Wait. What?" Dom asked confused.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Letty inquired curiously.

"No, not really."

"Oh, so you're trying?" She asked.

"A little, not officially."

"I don't know how I feel about this." Dom said.

"Dom she's twenty-six and married. If she wants to have a baby let her have one."

"It's just weird. She's my little sister. It's disturbing."

"Just don't mention it again until you're sure. You'll get a different reaction. Dom loves babies." Letty advised Brian pinching Dom's cheeks.

"Gotcha", Brian grinned.

"Yo Lex! Times up!" Dom yelled out slowing down the boat.

"Come on five more minutes!" The boy begged.

"No can do. There's a line." Dom informed him bringing the boat to a full stop. They all took turns riding the waves. Brian was an avid surfer and was just as flamboyant with tricks as Alexus had been. Letty almost fell much to her son's amusement, which she blamed on all the children she had born.

"Yeah Ma, that's the reason." Alexus told her sarcastically.

"You don't have the same balance after you give birth. You guys ruined my muscles."

"I see muscles." He laughed poking at her toned abdomen.

"You should have seen me before you. You see this belly button. It's huge. You did that."

"Hey at least I didn't give you those. That was Mazda." He told his mother pointing at the faint lines on her hips."

"Alexus don't ever point out a woman's stretch marks. You'll never get a girl if you're rude."

"But you told me I'm not supposed to have a girl until I'm like twenty."

"Twenty-two", she corrected. "You have to graduate college before you bring a girl home."

"Papi said he had a girlfriend when he was thirteen."

"Your father made mistakes before I came into his life." Letty dismissed.

"But weren't you fifteen when you and Papi met?"

"Stop asking me questions and just do as I say." She told him sharply as they made it back to the lakeshore and joined the rest of the clan. Dom and Brian went to return the boat to its dock.

"So now mother hen returns for her young." Mia remarked when Letty took Mazda from her arms.

"Don't pretend like you don't love taking care them. From what I here, you're trying to have a few chicks of your own."

"Damn, I didn't know my husband was such a gossip." Mia told her snarkily. Letty laughed at the young brunette. It was rare to catch Mia mock Brian.

"He insinuated it."

"I wouldn't call it trying."

"I wouldn't call it not trying."

"Only time will tell. I'll let you know if I get one in the oven."

"Please do, it'd be very exciting." Letty told her. "I would have never guessed that you'd be the last of us to get knocked up."

"Alexus was so damn cute that you made everyone want one."

"I've had two more since then."

"Well I needed a career. Not all of us had Dom to fall back on."

"Aren't you his executive assistant?"

"Touché", Mia smiled.

A few minutes later Dom and Brian had made there way back. "Alright we should head to the hotel. Do you guys mind looking after the kids for a few minutes? We have to pick up Ana from the airport."

"She always thinks someone's trying to abduct her when we send someone else." Letty added.

"What?" Brian asked with a laugh.

"That's my question." She responded with a shrug. "She's not all there, you know?"

"Mamá's here?" Alexus asked Letty excitedly.

"Almost, and don't think you can trick her into doing what you want. We're not at home."

"I don't do that anymore." Alexus lied.

"Mhm, sure you don't. I know better. Don't forget who made you." Letty asserted as they piled into the large van. Dom and Letty dropped everyone at the hotel and made their way to the airport.

"Emilio! Ven acá! No me agas pasar verguenza!"_ (Emilio! Come here! Boy you will not embarrass me at this airport!)_ They heard Ana scold Letty's brother.

"Isn't it weird that I can hear her, but I can't seem to see her?" Letty told Dom amongst the crowd of people.

"There she is!" Dom pointed when he spotted Ana.

"Letecia! Leticia!" She waved at them.

"Oh my God, she's so embarrassing."

"No worries, there aren't any cameras here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Letty said as they made their way to her mother. "Where are your bags?"

"Él los tiene." (He has them.) Ana told her pointing at a large man. "Come-é on, take take take." She commanded him. Letty could not see his face. But when he turned around and saw it was Vince, her face fell.

"V! You made it." She greeted attempting to sound enthused.

"I'm pissed."

"I didn't know that you didn't know."

"Right", Vince said disbelievingly. "Where's the car? She has a lot of bags."

"It's out there. Follow me." Dom informed him.

"Mami did you bring your whole house?"

"Claro que no. Que tu crees? Que tu hermano no necessitá cosas?" _(Of course not. Do you think your brother is not in need of things?) _

"This is all I brought." Emilio said coming from behind their mother. "All that is hers."

"Pero es verdad que tu no sirves. Acaso yo te dije que hablarás?" _(Did I tell you to open your mouth?)_

"I'm just saying." The boy shrugged, following the men outside.

"Para que parí? Los hijos mios salieron traicioneros!" _(I don't know why I had children. You're all traitors.) _

"Porque no puedes ser una madre normal?"_(Why can't you just be normal?)_ Letty whined.

"Ay callate." _(Oh, shut up.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews! Here's another. Don't forget to let me know what you think!_

* * *

"Ay pero que lindos! Dios los vendiga!" _(You're so cute! God bless you!)_ Ana told her grandsons kissing both their cheeks. They had given her a gift because it had been weeks since they had last seen her. "Mira Milo porque no puedes ser más como ellos?" _(You see Milo? You should be more like them.)_ Ana nagged as she opened her present. Her son rolled his eyes and went off to find his sister. Dom and Letty were on their off season which meant Ana was not babysitting her grandchildren. They would have competitions here and there, but the beauty of their jobs lay in that they did not need to work a nine to five to put food on the table or keep up with the lifestyle they were accustomed to leading. They wanted to take advantage of the summer break the boys were on and have fun with their loved ones. They figured Mercedes' showcase was a good excuse to get everyone together.

"Sesa can I use the bathroom?" Emilio asked Letty.

"Milo you just went."

"That was forever ago, and I have to call my dad." Her brother told her quietly. Emilio was a lot more polite and obedient than Letty had ever been, which she could only conclude it was from his paternal side. He was mild mannered and a bit shy when he was around a lot of people. He got along with his nephews well, though they were playmates more than anything else.

"Ok, come with me. I have to show you where you're staying." Letty told him.

"Aren't we sharing with you?"

"No you guys get your own room with a big bed, and TV."

"Do they have nickelodeon in Australia?"

"We can check."

"Is there a pool?"

"Yeah."

"Can kids swim in it?"

"Yes, kids can swim in it. You can ask Mami to take you later." Letty told him with a smile.

"She's not gonna wanna go. She got her hair done." Letty snorted as the boy mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. I got you."

Back at the suite an impatient Vince was about to lose his nerve. "Where are they?" He questioned Dom.

"They were here when I left. Maybe they went back to 'Cede's suite."

"What the fuck is she playing at? What room is it?"

"It's the last one down the hall."

"Should I go with you? You're making me nervous."

"Maybe", Vince shrugged. A few minutes later both men found themselves outside Mercedes' door.

"Oh well hello", Mercedes greeted when she opened it. She had changed into sweats and her hair was pinned up for her upcoming performance. "Long time no see Dom."

"Where's Vanessa?" Vince asked aggressively.

"Nice to see you too." Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Where is she?"

"Vanessa!" Mercedes called out. The little girl came running at the sound of her name and exclaimed when she saw Vince at the door.

"Daddy!" She said hopping into his arms.

"I missed you baby girl." Vince murmured while hugging her tight.

"I missed you so much daddy."

"I brought you something."

"What?" The young girl asked with excitement.

"Taraah!"

"A dolly!"

"You like her?"

"She's pretty like Mazdi. Can I keep her?"

"Of course you can. I brought her for you."

"Thank you daddy. Are we going to the zoo now?"

"I'm not sure." Vince said looking up at Mercedes.

"I was gonna leave for rehearsal in a few minutes, but since you're here she can go with you." Mercedes told Vince trying to hold back the disdain in her voice.

"Yay! I wanna see monkeys." The little girl sang. Vince took her away and Mercedes slammed the door behind them.

"She was happy to see me." He told Dom with a sarcastic grin.

"I don't even know what to say to you guys. Everyone told you not to get together, but of course you never listen."

"Ehh, I got Vanessa out of it." Vince shrugged.

"Me what daddy?" The little girl asked lifting her head off her father's shoulder.

"Nothing baby, you're the best thing I ever made." Vince said kissing her cheek. The little girl giggled shyly and played with her father's beard.

"Mommy said you gave me good hair." Vanessa informed him pulling at her ponytail. Dom and Vince both laughed. "What's so funny? I like my hair. It's long like Barbie's."

"Yeah baby it's nice." He told her as they walked back to Dom's suite. Vince would pretend to bite her finger, and Vanessa would laugh and pull her hand away repeatedly.

"You wanna take my boys to the Zoo too?" Dom asked.

"No, you can take your kids to the Zoo. Matter of fact, they belong there."

"Come on man. I need a break, and Vanessa would love the company. Right little lady? Don't you want Jensen and Alexus to go too?"

"No", she answered shaking her head.

"Urg, you just lost with me. I'll remember this." He told his goddaughter menacingly.

"No one told you to have a soccer team man." Vince smiled.

"I need a nap." Dom said opening the door into his room.

"You getting old there Dom?"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm 50. By the way, the Zoo closes pretty soon. You may want to leave it for tomorrow."

"I guess it is pretty late."

"You can take her to the beach. It's right in our backyard." Dom said pointing out the window.

"Can we go to the beach?" Emilio asked him.

"Ask your sister?"

"Yeah Papi can we go? You can watch us from here." Alexus attempted to persuade.

"You've been in the water all day. Aren't you tired?"

"No, I'm bored."

"Convince your grandma. Do that thing with you eyes." Dom advised fully aware of his son's manipulative ability.

"K! Milo come on. We gotta beg." Alexus said grabbing his uncle's arm. The boys ran off to heckle Ana, and Dom slumped onto the couch.

"Finally", Dom sighed.

"Oh Dom, you're back." Mia said taking notice when she made her way inside the general living area. "Letty! He's here!"

"Great", Letty said walking out of their bedroom fully dressed for the night's activities. She wore a mesh top, leather pants and heeled boots. "We're leaving early. You guys can all meet us there. Unless, you're not going." She said awkwardly looking up at Vince.

"I'll make it to the after party when this one is asleep." Vince said gesturing at the girl in his arms.

"Great! You see? I knew we could just act like regular adults about this."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of that little four month feud you've had with your ex." Letty told Vince sarcastically.

"I just wanted my daughter." Vince shrugged and walked out. Letty rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to Dom.

"Get Mazda to sleep, so Mami only has to worry about the boys."

"Where is she?" Dom asked suddenly realizing he had not seen his daughter since he arrived back at the room.

"She was waddling around here somewhere."

"Wow, what if she's choking on something."

"Relax. I baby proofed as soon as we got here." She told him as Dom went in search of Mazda. He found her in the bathroom yanking on the toilet paper. Mazda had gotten through half the roll and had managed to wrap herself in it.

"What the hell are you doing little girl?" Dom asked her with a chuckle.

"Papi", the little girl said pointing at the roll of paper. He picked her up from the floor and tried to salvage as much paper as her could. "No!" The little girl screeched.

"Uh, uh", Dom told her as she began to kick and pout. Mazda cried as her father carried her out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Letty asked alarmed. Mazda was not crier like her brothers had been. She only ever got fussy right before a feeding or a nap.

"It's starting. I knew it was too good to be true."

"What did she do?"

"Tried to mummify herself with toilet paper."

"Mazda why can't you just stay a baby, just for a little longer? Please, do it for me." Letty pleaded.

"That's not gonna work."

"Where's her bottle?" Dom asked as Mazda continued to cry in his arms.

"Fridge, now I feel bad leaving Mami with all these kids."

"She has Vince to help her for most of the night. She'll be fine."

"True, and Simone would kill me if I didn't tape Mercedes' performance."

"Isn't she passed her due date?"

"Mhm, Sophia doesn't want to come out. They may do a c-section."

"Shit"

"Dom watch it. She's repeating everything." Letty warned, wiping Mazda's tears.

"She's crying too hard to listen." He said popping the warm bottle into the child's mouth and silencing her. "Weren't you leaving?"

"Yeah Let, I thought we were leaving." Mia said impatiently coming up behind them.

"Fine! God, why is everyone on my dick?"

"Watch it Let, she's repeating everything." Dom teased.

"Oh bite me." She said as she move passed him. Letty went off to find Alexus and Jensen in their room to say goodbye. She did not like to leave without seeing her children's faces one last time.

"Mami, we're going to the beach!" Jensen told her excitedly when she came into the room.

"You know the rules right?"

"Don't go passed my knees?"

"Because..."

"Because then sharks are gonna get me?"

"That's right Juju." Letty said pecking the boy's cheek.

"I can go passed my knees." Alexus gloated.

"No you can't, and Juju's gonna tell me if you do. Right Juju? You're gonna be Mami's little spy?"

"Yes", the boy grinned and Alexus rolled his eyes in annoyance. Jensen was known for being quite the tattletale.

"Milo watch out for this one. Don't do what he says." Letty cautioned bringing Alexus into hug. "I already told Mami you guys can't stay past sun down."

"Come on!" Alexus complained. "That's like in a few minutes."

"More like an hour, so hop to it."

"Mamá's in the bathroom. Milo go get her." Alexus told Emilio.

"You go get her."

"I'm older than you so you do it."

"I'm your uncle so you do it." The boys stared at each other momentary before turning to the smallest of the three.

"Jensen!" Both boys called out in unison. Letty let out a small laugh.

"Don't pick on the baby." She snickered.

"He's not a baby." Alexus asserted.

"Yes he is." Letty said cuddling up to Jensen.

"Ma do you mind? We need him to do something."

"When did you get so bossy?"

"He's always been bossy." Emilio told her.

"It's like I'm meeting a new person."

"Can you get Mamá since you don't seem to be leaving." Alexus told his mother.

"Thin ice Lex, thin ice." Letty warned before leaving the room.

"Finaly! Are you done? Can we leave?" Mia badgered.

"Ok ok, I get it. Lets go." Letty said. "We'll see you guys there!" They left the suite and headed for the car that had been waiting to take them to the concert venue.

"Mercedes left us. You were taking too long."

"She's probably pissed. At least we have backstage passes! I heard Kendrick Lamar is gonna be there. That boy is a great lyricist. "

"Yeah I heard she's working with a lot of people on this record."

"TP's connects are no joke. She's lucky Simone started opening her legs 'cause she'd still be handing out mix tapes in downtown LA."

"We've all been lucky."

"Started from the bottom now we're here!" Letty sang.

"Day ones!" Mia said bringing her into a hug.

"I know that's right." The women arrived to support their friend and were rushed back stage promptly after.

"Oh my God, what do you think? Should I change? Is this sexy enough? Do I look trashy? Please don't tell me I look like a video girl. That life is behind me now. Why am I so nervous?" Mercedes told them as soon as she saw them. She was a overly anxious and kept rearranging her hair. She continued blabbering and would not let them get a word in.

"Can you please get it together?" Letty told her sharply. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah we've seen you perform countless times. They're gonna love you." Mia encouraged.

"I need a shot."

"Of what?"

"Of anything", Mercedes said fanning herself. "I can't do this."

"Stop. Yes you can. You've worked so hard. Don't choke now." Letty told her.

"Urg!" Mercedes exasperated. "I need to change this vibe. I need someone to piss me off." Letty smacked her across the face as soon as the words left her mouth. "Bitch!"

"You mad?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now get out there. We got front row, and we're expecting a good show."

"Letty lets leave before she hits you." Mia urged pulling at Letty's arm.

"Good idea Mi", Mercedes gritted out. Letty laughed and left to take her seat. Brian and Dom were already there just in time for the show to start. Mercedes was the third act and she did not disappoint. She was a charismatic and energetic performer that infused electronica and heavy guitar strings with her R&B vocals. She knew how to work the crowd while she performed her hit, _'He got that feva_'. Several established artist followed, but the after party was where the real fun lay. Having so many artists in one setting led to impromptu performances and freestyles.

"This shit is crazy." Dom noted as he watched on from the VIP section. Many guests were battling it out on the dance floor. It reminded him of the house parties he used to go to back in the old neighborhood except everyone at the after party had a lot more money and many more successes to celebrate.

"I didn't know 'Cede rapped." Brian told him after witnessing an all out rap battle.

"She kinda does everything. She had Vince show her how to play the guitar and she actually learned."

"That's pretty cool man. It's like you guys have friends all over the map."

"Vince doesn't seem to hate you anymore so I think you can include yourself in that. Maybe not all cops are bad." Dom smirked while taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Baby dance with me!" Letty drunkenly draped herself over her husband. Dom smiled at her and put his arms around her waist.

"I'll see you later O'conner." He told him without taking his eyes off Letty. Brian laughed as he watched the couple strut away. "You been keeping out of trouble?" Dom asked her on the dance floor.

"Uhum", Letty said placing a kiss on his lips. "But I can misbehave if you want me to."

"Don't tempt me." Dom laughed as Letty licked his lips. They met in an enticing kiss, ignoring the music that blasted around them. It made Dom rethink his statement.

"But I think you want me to." She teased once their lips parted. Dom pulled her arm and she followed knowingly. Letty pulled him into another kiss as they entered the restroom just to find it was already occupied.

"Really?" Letty yelled out as Mercedes pushed Vince off of her.

"This isn't what it looks like!" She said whipping her mouth.

"I can't stand either of you!" Letty said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Vince, what the fuck?" Dom asked his friend.

"Uh...it complicated?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"God you're a moron." Mercedes exasperated pulling her dress down.

"You know what? Whatever, we ain't getting involved in this. Dom lets go find a place to have sex that isn't tainted with their bullshit."

"I like that plan." Dom said pulling her over his shoulder. They did just that. Back at the hotel, their Jacuzzi rose to the occasion, and the couple had quite the satisfying night. The rest of their stay went rather smoothly, and they explored what they could of Sydney. The kids wanted to stay for the entire summer, but Dom and Letty figured four days was good enough.

When they arrived home from their trip, there was a large box on the kitchen counter with the words, 'just because I love you, P'. When Letty opened it she found flowers and chocolates, but also a disturbing pornographic picture that her face had been photoshopped into. "Oh my God." She whispered as chills ran down her spine.

"What is it Mami?" Alexus asked her, noting the disturbed look on her face.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it." She dismissed shutting the box closed. "I'll be right back." She rushed upstairs to find Dom.

"We have to find out who this guy is." She said handing the box to her husband. "This is starting to get creepy."

"What is it?"

"Look at that shit." She pressed, not wanting to set eyes on the photos again.

"What the fuck?"

"What if the kids had opened it?" She asked him nervously.

"This is some sick shit." Dom said turning one picture around and reading the words on the back. "'This is what I dream of doing to you.'"

"He wrote on them?" Letty asked alarmed.

"Yeah, all of them." Dom growled.

"Burn it. I don't want that shit anywhere around me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Just a smutty Father's Day themed chapter...plot will resume in the next..._

_**Lisa:** If you're still reading, I decided what better day to include a special occasion sex scene than Father's Day! Yahoo answers helped me get there. I'm too scared to try this shit in real life. lol There probs wont be much sex from here on out._

* * *

"Mmm", Dom awoke to a very brazen Letty kissing his face. Their lips met and her zeal caused him to groan into her mouth. He pulled her on to him so that her legs straddled his hips.

"Happy Father's Day Papa", she murmured in his ear before biting it.

"It looks like it's gonna be a very happy one in deed." He said spanking her as she moved against him. Dom had been obsessing over P for the last few days, and she wanted to take his mind off of it. "God damn you look good in the morning." Dom said noting her white lace ensemble.

"You like it? I picked it out just for you." She told him quietly bringing his hands to her breast. "Do I look like a virgin?"

"You look like someone I can do knotty things to."

"You can do all the dirty things you want." Dom chuckled at her words.

"I plan to baby." He said grabbing her neck and pulling her down into a ravaging kiss. He flipped Letty on her back and placed himself on top of her. "Did you lock the door?"

"Mhm, and they're still asleep." She whispered as he yanked at her underwear.

"Good girl", he told her placing his hands between her legs and gliding it against her wet folds.

"Ung..." Letty moaned at his tantalizing touch.

"I get whatever I want today, right?" He asked smirking at her. Letty rolled her eyes fully aware of what he wanted.

"You're trying to go backstage?"

"Mhm", he replied as his eyes darkened. Dom only ever got the opportunity a few times a year and hoped the occasion called for a treat.

"You gonna beg for it?"

"It's my day. Have I not been a good father to your kids?" Letty raised herself up and encircled her arms around Dom's neck. She kissed him tenderly for a brief moment. "You've been an amazing father." Letty told her husband while grazing his lips with her thumb. "I'm very thankful."

"You gonna show me how much?" Letty answered by trailing kisses along his chiseled chest. She looked up at him coquettishly and played with his muscled bicep.

"I'm a lucky girl you know; all of this just for me."

"I try." Dom smiled proudly, and she let out a small giggle.

"I guess I can let you taste the forbidden fruit. I know how much you like it."

"I'm pretty sure you like it too."

"Ehh, it grew on me." Letty admitted as she leaned back. "But you know what to do." She smirked at him, and Dom dove for her lips. They dabbled in a bit of tongue play before Dom's hands began to wander. Lust consumed them both, and Letty's hands snaked inside Dom's boxers and stroked him a few times while their tongues battled one another.

"You're so hard." She murmured against his lips. "I want it."

"Yeah?" Dom abruptly grabbed her thighs and pushed Letty's legs apart.

"Mhm", she said grinding against his erection. "And my sticky palm tells me you do too."

"Baby I always want it." He said pecking her briefly before placing himself at her entrance. Letty needed to be worked up for what he wanted therefore he needed to get her off at least once.

"Ung", she moaned quietly as Dom moved slowly inside her. She clamped herself around him while gripping his back and suckling his neck. "Ung" Their lips met once more and Letty got lost in the feeling of Dom. "Ungh" It was gentle and secure. She trusted him more than anyone on the planet and it showed in every sweet caress. "Unghh" Letty felt completely his and was willing to give all herself to him. "Unngghh!"

"You ready baby?" Dom asked after she came during one of his forceful thrusts.

"Yes", Letty moaned before she felt Dom remove himself from inside her. He leaned over to grab the lube on the nightstand and poured it in abundance over them before slipping on a condom. "Work it in slow." She warned him as she attempted to relax by massaging herself. Dom eased his way in by just penetrating her with the tip of his penis over and over again. "Ugh", she moaned.

"More", he asked for reassurance and she nodded looking into his eyes. Dom pushed a bit further until he was fully inside. The feeling of him deeply penetrating her was so immense that Letty shut her eyes and gripped his arms with all her might.

"Ah", Letty exclaimed. Dom was well endowed and the feeling of him was indescribably intense.

"You good baby?"

"Yeah", she moaned out. "Kiss me." She told him so that her body could relax and enjoy him. "Ung...ungh...oh fuck!"

"You feel so good Let", he said placing two fingers inside her pussy and massaging her clit. Letty felt completely consumed by him and loved it.

"Umph, you're so wet. You're making me wanna double dip."

"Easy cowboy", she cautioned. "I'm not a fuck doll."

"Nah, you're better." He chuckled against her skin. Dom flipped them over so she could set her own pace over him. "That's it baby." He cajoled while grazing her nipples enough to tease her. All of Letty's senses were at their peek. It was only a matter of time before she went over the edge. "Tell me how good it feels."

"Ung, you make me feel so good Dominic." She moaned while she followed his hands as they explored her body, massaging every hot spot in reach. One of Dom's hands again found it's way inside her and stimulated her until her nerves just could not take it any further. "Ahh" she yelped as she came. Letty's orgasam was so intense that her body quivered and heaved over Dominic's. He captured her lips in another passionate kiss before rolling over once again. He detached himself momentarily to rip off his condom and plunge into her.

"Arg", he groaned feeling her wet walls enclose around him.

"I want you to come baby." Letty enticed before kissing him hotly. "I want you to come inside of me Papi."

"Fuck", Dom growled when their eyes met.

"Ay...ay si...dale Papi dale" Letty moaned. Their tongues battled and she could feel her arousal rise again. "Ung!"

"Arg!" Dom collapsed on her. "Holy fuck, that was amazing." He said rolling off of her.

"Hmm?" Letty asked in a haze. She saw his mouth move, but could not quite make out what he was talking about.

"I need more mornings to start like this." He said pecking her lips. "You wanna shower?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so proud of myself right now." He laughed looking at a non-responsive Letty lye beside him. "Look at you, I even brought the Spanish out."

"Hmm?" Dom laughed and got out of bed while Letty recovered. When he got out of the shower Letty was no longer in their bedroom. He put on a pair of boxers and made his way downstairs where he could smell breakfast.

"Jensen why don't you give Papi your present." Letty told their second born when Dom appeared.

"Look Papi look!" Jensen told Dom reaching out to give him a paper crown with dollar signs drawn on it.

"Is that for me?"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you."

"It has money on it because you like money." The boy explained.

"I see that."

"I can't draw cars, but my teacher said when I'm big I can so I'll make you another one."

"Aww thanks buddy. I love it." Dom told his son and brought him into a hug.

"I did it all by myself."

"Ahem", Alexus coughed.

"Lexi taped it." Jensen admitted causing Dom to laugh.

"It's ok. I still love it Juju."

"Put it on like a hat!" The boy told him. Dom smiled and positioned the boy in his seat. He placed the crown on his head and sat.

"Like that?"

"Yeah!" The boy told him happily.

"Pa look at my present." Alexus told him handing him a poster.

"You made me something too!" He asked staring at the poster titled, _'Me and My Dad_'. It had several pictures of them through the years. There was one of Dom holding Alexus as a baby in the hospital and another when he was teaching him how to swim. He even added one of Dom teaching him how to ride a bike with colorful hand drawn pictures of miscellaneous things. Dom was so touched that if he had not been surrounded by all of them he would have shed a tear. "Damn Lex, are you gonna be artist like your mom?"

"Yeah I like art. Mami said she's gonna put me in a class."

"She should. You're really good." He told his son bringing him into a tight embrace. "Thank you. It's amazing."

"Cool", Alexus said casually. He raised his eyebrows at his younger brother and Jensen stuck his tongue out at him.

"Mazdi has something for you too." Letty informed him. The baby had been chewing on his Father's Day card and they both laughed when they noticed. "Well it may be a little wet, but there's something cute inside."

"I bet." Dom smirked.

"'Papi open it!'" Letty spoke for their daughter. Dom laughed and opened the card.

"_'Daddy I love you for all that you do. I'll kiss you and hug you 'cause you love me too. You feed me and need me to teach you to play. So smile 'cause I love you on this Father's Day!_" Dom read out loud. "Aww Mazdi, you know you're daddy's little princess."

"Wait a second. That shouldn't count. She obviously didn't write that." Alexus argued.

"She can't even say Father's Day." Jensen pointed out.

"It's the thought that counts." Dom told them.

"What thought. She doesn't even think when she poops." Alexus said to him.

"Lex..." Letty warned.

"I loved all my presents."

"Which one was the best?" Alexus asked.

"I love all my presents." Dom repeated with a grin.

"You haven't seen them all yet."

"Oh no? There's more?"

"I just wanna say that Mami has money and I don't. So like any present she gives should be like not considered the same as ours." Dom almost spit out his orange juice at Alexus' words.

"Baby", Letty began condescendingly with a smile. "My presents will always be better than yours."

"Not when I get job"

"Even then", she told him.

"Where is it?" Dom asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Out front."

"Is it a car?" Dom asked her excitedly.

"Maybe" she shrugged. He stood and rushed to the front door.

"No way!" He exclaimed when he saw his gift.

"Told you", Letty told her ten-year-old before heading outside. "I'm too good."

"A 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona! What?"

"It has all the latest mods. I did it myself."

"What?" Dom exclaimed hopping inside it to get a feel for the wheel.

"Dom get inside the house and put some clothes on! You can't joyride in your boxers."

"But I don't want to!" He whined.

"If Papi doesn't have to where clothes does that mean we don't either?" Alexus asked.

"Papi still has to where clothes. He's just a little excited right now because Mami got him a new toy."

"Why are you talking to me like I'm Jensen."

"Because you're acting like a jealous baby."

"No I'm not! My present took a long time to make. I just wanted him to like it." Alexus pouted.

"He loved it baby, he really did." She assured. "But mine was still better."

Dom finally made his way out of the car and to his family. He placed a quick kiss on all their cheeks. "I love you guys! If you'll excuse me, I have a car to test out." He said before rushing upstairs to find a pair of pants. Letty laughed at Dom's boyish excitement. Though they had a wide collection of cars, you could never have too many in the Toretto household. He just wanted to turn it on and here the engine roar.

"So you're just gonna leave us?" She asked him.

"It's my day. I wanna go to the track. It's just for a little bit." Dom whined and Letty laughed. "Just look at Alexus' present and you'll see all the stuff I do on a regular basis." He dismissed.

"Whatever, just go. I'll take care of your children."

"Baby you're the best! I knew I married you for a reason." Dom grinned before pecking her on the lips.

"Have fun with your new toy car Papi!" Jensen waved off.

"Thanks buddy I will."

"Mami wanna play Call of Duty?" Alexus asked her when Dom drove down the driveway.

"Ehh, why not?" Letty shrugged closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Mazdi's love note was googled, not mine._

_Thanks for reading. **Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _This one is a quick chapter. Also if anyone else was curious Vince still works pit crew for Dom and Letty's team, but dabbles in music on his off time (guistarist/producer), and is an entrepreneur._

_**Guest:** the sex scene in the last chapter was hard to write cuz it was about anal sex and I've never done it. So I had to imagine it to be pleasurable even though I don't personally think it would be. Most of you guys are pervs so I figured you'd like the kinky shit. ;)_

* * *

"Brian what do you mean you didn't find anything?" Dom barked at his-brother-in-law. He had made his way down to the LAPD that early afternoon to continue his quest. Dom's patience was completely spent, and he was determined to find out who P was.

"We ran it through the system and it came up empty. Whoever this is they don't have any priers or they're smart enough not to mark up the packages with prints."

"So you're telling me there is nothing you can do?"

"Unless he shows up, not really", Brian shrugged.

"You saw those fucking pictures. How the fuck do you expect me to accept that? He sent her fucking dildos man."

"I get it."

"He's starting to write shit like, _'I can't wait for the day I make you mine. We're going to be so happy together._ _No one can keep us apart'_. Mind you, he sends her pictures of us in which he places X's on all of our faces. Every package gets worse. What if he tries something?"

"We're gonna monitor it, but he's probably a loony fan from a random place. We have nothing to go on. All we can do now is gather evidence."

"Listen, I'm trying to do the right thing here and follow the law, but if you don't find him soon then I will."

"Dom..." Brian began apprehensively.

"Trust me. You don't want me to find him."

"I'm doing everything I can."

"Then do more; no one should be coming at my wife like that."

"Agreed, just give me a few more days." Brian told him. "Where's Letty now?"

"Helping Simone with the new baby"

"It sucks she needed to have that C-section. Are the boys with her?" Brian said consciously changing the subject. He knew that getting Dom to talk about his children always calmed him down.

"Nah, your wife has them."

"Really? She didn't tell me."

"Yeah, Chuck E. Cheese I think; she practically begged me."

"Practice", Brian said with a shrug.

"So you guys are still trying to.. well you know?"

"You could say that."

"What would you want?"

"I honestly don't care, but I've always wanted a boy so that I could be what my father wasn't."

"As soon as Letty told me she was knocked up, I wanted a boy. I never thought I could handle a girl, but she's been my favorite kid. Hell, Vince even let his daughter paint his nails. I never thought I'd see that shit."

"I thought parents weren't supposed to have favorites."

"We lie." Brian laughed at Dom's words.

"I've seen all of you guys with your kids, and I know it doesn't really matter. You love them just the same."

"It's crazy how different they all are."

"What's it like having three?"

"Now it's about crowd control since we're out numbered. The boys don't get the same attention, so they get really jealous. It's kinda funny." Dom smiled.

"I've noticed." Brian smirked. "They definitely have the Toretto personality."

"Nah, Ortiz is definitely in there. I mean look at Jensen." Dom pointed out in an amused tone.

"He's a trip." Brian laughed.

"I thought Alexus would be that way, but I was wrong. It's cool. Now that he's older, he's like a bro."

"I would want that with my kid."

"Yeah I got good kids. I can't really complain about any of them."

"O'conner!" The chief of police roared behind them.

"Duty calls, but I'll hit you up you with any leads." Brian assured shaking Dom's hand, and then both men parted ways. Dom had a meeting with his team manager about an upcoming competition, while Brian returned to his work.

Back in Orange County, Letty aided her friend. "This hurts so bad." Simone moaned in bed while she handed Letty her newborn daughter.

"Thank God I never had to be cut open. At least Sophia is a good baby." Letty cooed.

"She's so amazing, but now I'm gonna have this stupid scar and stay fat."

"It's not that big, and you'll lose the weight."

"Not all of us snap back like you do. Remember that summer I gained like fifteen pounds, it took forever to get that off."

"I didn't snap back with Jensen or Mazdi, I had to put in work."

"I don't believe you. You hate working out."

"Have you seen my husband?"

"True", Simone agreed with a tired shrug.

"I tried getting a trainer, but they almost fought. It was so dumb." Letty informed Simone rolling her eyes.

"Dom fucking would." Simone snickered. "What happened?"

"He might have walked in when Ramon was stretching me out." Letty admitted casually.

"Ooh, was he hot?"

"Very, mmm, he was so hot girl. I ain't even gonna lie. I liked him a little extra. But you know how Dom is, he doesn't think when he's jealous. So now he's my personal trainer."

"No wonder you're fucking all the time."

"Nah, fall back. I only get laid once or twice a week." Letty clarified sassily causing Simone to laugh.

"I love Dom, but your man is psycho. I don't know how you deal with that shit.

"Do I have to remind you about Ricky?"

"He was a mistake."

"A five year mistake", Letty asserted.

"Sometimes I forget you're crazier than he is. Your criminal history is longer than his."

"Stop talking." Letty told her menacingly.

"Whatever, I've moved on to bigger better things. Haven't I Fifi?" Simone cooed at the baby in Letty's arms. Letty stayed with Simone for a few hours before Mazda got too unruly. She went home to start dinner and Dom came in not too long after.

"Anything new?" She asked after Dom leaned in to peck her lips.

"Nah", he answered. "I'm about to do my own detective work if Brian doesn't give me something by the end of the week."

"I just want it to stop. It's so disgusting." The photos P had sent had become more explicit, and it bothered her how he insinuated ridding her of her family.

"I just wanna fuck up whoever this is, let him heal, then fuck him up again." Dom growled.

"Please do." Letty consented. "It may be just what this twisted fucker needs. When is Mia gonna drop off the the boys?"

"Soon, she's probably stuck in traffic."

"At this time? On a weekday?" Letty questioned doubtfully. It was getting late, and normally Mia would have dropped off the boys long ago.

"You're right. That is weird. I'll call her." Dom acknowledged pulling out his phone to ring his sister. He heard sniffles on the other end when she finally picked up. "Mia?"

"Dom", Mia whimpered.

"What's wrong?" He asked noting the tone in her voice.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"You're scaring me. What's going on? Are you ok?"

"I can't find Jensen." She confessed hyperventilating profusely.

"What?" Dom asked disbelievingly. Letty looked up sensing something was not quite right.

"We've been looking for two hours and no one can find him."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He yelled into the phone.

"I'm so sorry!"

"He's five years old! How the fuck did you lose him?"

"What?" Letty exclaimed. Dom turned to face her. His expression told her everything she needed to know. Letty grabbed her keys and bolted out the door within seconds. "Where are you?" Dom gritted out.

"Chuck E. Cheese"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** another quickie...enjoy!

* * *

Letty burst through the front door of the Chuck E. Cheese. The establishment was closed, but she could see commotion inside.

"Mam", a uniformed police officer tried to detain her. "You can't go in there. This area is closed."

"Get your hands off me! I'm looking for my son!" She attempted to free herself from the man's grasp, but he was relentless.

"I'm sorry Mam. I can't let anyone through."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?"

"This area is closed for police investigation." He asserted once again. Letty's attitude was fueling his annoyance.

"Listen here. If you don't want a new face, I suggest you stop touching me. Now!" Letty squirmed in the man's hold.

"Striking an officer is a against the law." He warned.

"Why don't you go and fuck yourself?"

"McMillan!" They both turned their attention to the sound of Brian's familiar voice. "Let her through." He told the officer. The man nodded and grudgingly let her go.

"Fucking dumbass", Letty gritted out as she stormed passed the uniformed officer and made her way to Brian. "Where's Jensen?"

"Letty I'm sorry. We've been searching for hours and can't find him anywhere. We're going through security tapes now."

"You guys just aren't looking hard enough!" She said with a crazed look in her eyes. "Jensen!" She called.

"Letty", Brian attempted to go after her while she hurried away.

"Jensen!" She yelled running into the play area. Letty went into the ball pit and hysterically searched for her son.

"Letty we've looked everywhere: the pit, the slides, the kitchens, the offices, the closets...everywhere. He's not here."

"He has to be here!" She insisted and continued to run around the game area, bending over, squatting, and reaching in every small space she could find. "Jensen!" She continued to call out. "It's ok baby you can come out now. I'm here Juju. Just come out."

"Letty he's not here." Brian told her softly placing his hand her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! We have to find him!"

"We're checking their security footage now. They have cameras all over the place. Hopefully we find something."

"He has to be here!" She shrieked. "Where's Mia?"

"She and Alexus are helping us look through the tapes so we can narrow down our search." Brian and Letty made their way to the security office where Alexus sat on Mia's lap while an officer questioned them.

"No, we arrived much later. I already told you the last time I saw him was by the slides around four o'clock." Mia answered with a sniffled.

"Tia don't cry." Alexus said wiping his aunts tears away. "He's just hiding. You'll see."

"Where is my son?" Mia jumped at the sound of Letty's voice.

"Letty I, I, I", the young Toretto was at a loss for words.

"Where is Jensen?" Letty repeated coldly.

"Mami we're gonna find him. He's probably playing hide and seek."

"Alexus go outside." She snapped at the boy.

"Why?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." She warned. Alexus rushed out instantly and shut the door behind him. He heard yelling as soon as the door closed and made his way to a corner by himself. "How the fuck could you let this happen! I trusted you!"

"I'm so sorry!" Mia sobbed.

"You better hope to God we find him before the night is over!" Brian made his way between the two women, before Letty did something she would later regret.

"Letty, please I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? My son is missing!" She yelled at him.

"We're gonna find out what happened. I need you to let me do my job, ok?" Brian said in attempt to defuse the situation.

"You don't understand. We need to find him. We need to find him." Letty cried in a panic. "He's my baby. He gets scared. What if he's alone? What if someone took him?"

"I know how hard it is not to know." Brian attempted to console her.

"No you don't. You'll never understand what this feels like." She told him trying to recompose herself.

"Letty I-"

"Mia don't talk to me. I can't go there with you right now." Letty said cutting her off.

Dominic arrived a few minutes later. He had dropped off their daughter at his father's house and drove to Chuck E. Cheese at lightning speed.

"Sir I can't let you through." The officer said taking a hold of his arm. Dom effortlessly removed it and pushed the officer into the door. "Get the fuck out of my way." He growled impatiently and proceeded to walk over the fallen officer. The policemen that followed motioned for their weapons, but ceased their actions when Alexus ran to him.

"Pa!" Alexus exclaimed hugging his waist. Dom grabbed the boy firmly.

"Let me look at you." He said inspecting Alexus all over. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?" He asked grabbing the boy's face.

"Mhm"

"Where's your mom?" Alexus looked down at his feet and began to fidget. "What's wrong?"

"She's mad at me." The boy said just above a whisper.

"I'm sure that's not true." Dom assured.

"She's really mad at me because I lost Jensen." Alexus told his father as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What do you mean you lost Jensen?"

"He wanted me to play, but I wanted tickets. So when Tia went to the bathroom, I went to shoot hoops. I was really close. I could hear him and everything. Tia came back right away, but we couldn't find him." Alexus blurted out.

"It's ok buddy. We're gonna find him."

"You should tell Tia that because she's really sad."

"Where are they?"

"In there", Alexus said pointing at the closed door. "Mami is mad at everybody. She yelled at her."

"Mami's just a little scared right now. You know you mean everything to her."

"But you guys always tell me to watch him and I didn't. I'm a bad big brother." Alexus blubbered. Dom hugged the boy firmly and whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna find him. Ok?" Alexus nodded in response. "I'm gonna make everything ok."

"You promise?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yeah", the boy answered wiping his nose.

"I promise." Dom solidified stoically. He took the boy's hand and made his way to the security office.

"Brian you're not telling me anything!" Letty was arguing with his brother-in-law when they walked in, but Dom's presence called for immediate silence. Mia looked away. She could not look her brother in the eye. Brian stepped back a few feet to allow as much distance between them as possible. Letty motionlessly stayed where she stood.

"Someone needs to start talking." He told them all evenly.

"Jensen is gone without a trace." Letty told him.

"Not necessarily", Brian interrupted. "Scott here is trying to narrow down the time frame so that we can look through the video footage. They have about twenty cameras, so we'll try to divide it up in the interest of time."

"No need boss, I think I found something." Scott said looking up at them. "Is this the boy?" He asked them pointing at the frozen screen. It was a snapshot of Jensen running around with the other children. He looked joyful with his childlike innocence. Alexus and Mia were nowhere to be seen. The image brought tears to Letty's eyes. She leaned over to touch the screen, aching to see her son. However, it was just glass. The fear of never having the boy in her arms again shook her to the core and she found it increasingly difficult to keep it together.

"That's him." Dom finally answered.

"Keep a close eye on him. I'm gonna run the tape." Scott pressed play and they could all see Jensen jumping about and socially engaging with the other kids, but then his domineer changed, almost as if he had been called from afar. He turned his head and smiled. The boy ran out of shot in the direction he had been looking.

"Where did he go?" Dom asked when the boy was no longer in view.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna have to look at cameras fifteen and seventeen to know for sure."

"What are you waiting for?" Letty urged impatiently. Scott switched the tapes and a few minutes later they found Jensen once again. He ran to a man and held his tiny palm out, but the man shook his head.

"He's asking for candy." Letty whispered, knowing her son's bad habit. "He knows him. Jensen wouldn't run up to strangers. He could barely handle being left with anyone who isn't family."

"Do you recognize this guy?" Scott asked Dom who was closest to him.

"I can't really see his face." Dom answered.

"Zero in on him so we can run it through the system." Brian ordered. Scott did as he was told, and was able to zoom in enough into the screen shot to get a clear view of the mysterious man.

"Oh my God", Letty gasped when she realized who the man was.

"You know this guy?" Dom asked her.

"Yeah, that's Bobby." She answered slightly flabbergasted.

"Bobby who?" Dom asked aggressively.

"The janitor at the track. Don't you recognize him?"

"I don't know any Bobby Let."

"That's because his name isn't Bobby." Brian interrupted handing Dom the freshly printed profile search.

"Peter Michael Flint?" Dom read aloud.

"Oh my God!" Letty panicked. They had just discovered P.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Some of you have asked about the length of the recent chapters. It is not necessarily on purpose or strategic, it has more to do the fact that I have a lot less time than I did before because I am currently doing a grueling summer teacher training for my new career as a middle school science teacher. Therefore, it has been really hard to find the time to write. I'm a reader as well as a writer. I know I hate waiting, so I rather give you guys something if I have it rather than save it on my computer and wait to add to it. If length is really an issue for you then I can make them longer, but updates will definitely take longer. So choose: long chapters once a week or short updates every three days or so._

_**Guest:** I'm not a big fan of flashbacks. They're just awkward if you don't really know how to place them. I rather have the characters reminisce, by talking about the past. It usually makes for good dialogue. I may include that in the next chapter. If you've been following my other stories you'd know I don't really plan these things out lol. We'll see what I do. I'm meeting my eighth graders tomorrow so I'll plan after that!_

_Let me know if I missed any questions! Enjoy!_

* * *

"What do we know about him?" Dom asked Brian in his office later that night.

"Dom I can't tell you. If I do, they'll take me off the case. The chief has eyes on me because they already think I'm too personally connected to this kidnapping. I wasn't even supposed to give you a name, so let me do my job."

"I have to do mine. I'm his father." Dom stressed.

"I know-"

"No you don't." He said cutting Brian off. "Don't worry about it though. A name is all I need."

"Dom what are you gonna do?"

"O'Conner don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

"Listen man, don't do anything crazy. Let me find him. We have forty-three hours before this trail goes cold. I don't plan on sleeping during that time. I'll do anything to find him."

"And what am I supposed to do? Wait around while my kid is alone with a sociopath?"

"I don't want you to make a mistake in where I'm placing handcuffs on you by the end of this."

"Brian do what you gotta do. I'm gonna do what I gotta do." Dom said before walking out of the police station. He drove to his father's home. It was the only place he felt his family could be safe. He made his way inside. Letty had brought Alexus and Mazda over a few hours before. He found his father sitting at the kitchen table and sat across from him. "Pops I don't know what to do. It's like I can't do one thing without risking another. What would you do?" Dom was at a loss. He had so many things running through his mind. On the one hand he wanted to run after Jensen, but on the other, he had to make sure Mazda and Alexus were both looked after.

"You don't mess with a man's family, let alone his children." Tony answered.

"If I get a hold of him, I'll kill him. I don't think I'd be able to stop myself."

"I can't say I would be able to either."

"What if I'm too late?" Dom asked Tony biting his lip trying to hold back tears from spilling. "What if that son of a bitch already hurt Jensen?"

"Dominic until you know for sure, you dig and you search. Whether it takes hours or years, it doesn't matter. You never give up faith on your children." Dom gave him a firm nod before rising from his seat.

"You're right. I gotta go find Jessie. Is Letty upstairs?"

"Yeah, hopefully she's in bed. I slipped a sedative in her tea when she wasn't looking. She really needed it."

"I doubt she is. I don't think a horse tranquilizer would put her down." Tony gave his son a sad smirk before Dom made his way upstairs to search for his wife. He opened the door to his old bedroom and found Alexus and Mazda cuddled up on his former bed. Mazda lay on her tummy with her thumb in her mouth, while Alexus' arm fell lightly on her tiny back. It hurt him to acknowledge one of his hellions had gone missing. His thoughts were interrupted by Letty's voice which came from afar.

"Yes, I'm sure that's the name, Peter Michael Flint." Dom could hear her in the bathroom. He opened the door and found her in the empty tub on her phone. Letty did not acknowledge his presence and proceeded with her conversation. "Nicole he works there. He has to be on payroll." Letty argued with the track manager's secretary.

"I'm sorry I'm not seeing the name."

"What about Bobby?"

"Bobby what?"

"I don't know! He told me his name was Bobby." Letty insisted. Her impatience was rapidly boiling over.

"I'll do a search right now." Nicole told her. "There's a Robert Slone. That's the closest thing to a Bobby that I have on the roster."

"Is he a custodian?" Letty asked with urgency.

"No, he's a manager. I can send you his ID picture and you can tell me if it's any help."

"Yes, please!"

"Just for the record, don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to lose my job."

"Understood", Letty affirmed. "Did you send it?"

"Just one second; check now." Nicole told her.

"Thank you. I'll call you back." Letty looked for the picture message and watched as the photo loaded on her screen. Unfortunately, the picture was not of P. Letty took her phone and smashed it against the wall. "God damn it!"

"Let..." Dom began cautiously coming up beside her.

"I'm not crazy." Letty said feeling herself unravel.

"No one thinks that."

"I've spoken to him several times. I'd always see him in uniform with a bucket and a mop. He told me that his name was Bobby and that he lived with his sick mother. I even gave him an autograph and a hug once. He seemed so nice." Letty cried.

"He obviously lied. How were you supposed to know otherwise?" Dom told her softly caressing her cheek.

"I should have known. I read people better than that."

"I'm gonna find him Let. I know I will."

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him." Letty sobbed. "This isn't fair! I was better with him. I was so much better with him!" Dom got in the tub and embraced her.

"Baby don't do this."

"I don't know what I did. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You loved him and you gave him everything you could. That's what you did. You make him happier than anyone else can, and you'll keep doing it once I find him."

"He can't go to sleep if I don't tuck him in and kiss his forehead."

"You will. He needs me to check for monsters under his bed. Remember when Alexus was born and you didn't believe me when I said he'd come home?"

"But I deserved it then, I really did. I didn't deserve to be his mother. You picked up all the pieces, but with Jensen it was different. I tried so hard with Jensen. I wanted to be a better mother. You know? I was older. I could handle it better."

"You're an amazing mother to all of them including Mazda. The only person to blame here is that sick fuck who took our son." Dom said grabbing her face and wiping her tears. "Don't forget he's my baby too."

"I don't know what to do." Letty sobbed and handed him a letter. "It was at the house. I don't know where to look. It's dead ends everywhere." Dom took the letter and read it. _'My dearest Leticia, I ache to touch your skin and kiss your supple lips. I dream of the day when we'll be reunited so that we can go off together, just the two of us. They told me we would soon be so I know that it is a very near future. Although it is taking a little longer than we would like, I have a plan to rid us of all these roadblocks. I hope you understand that what I do is for us. I love you. P'_

"That son of a bitch!" Dom growled crumpling the paper in his hand.

"I can't stay here and do nothing. I just can't." Letty told him.

"I need you to watch the kids. I can't trust them to be safe with anyone else." Dominic attempted to persuade. He honestly did not want his two other children in the hands of another considering Jensen went missing on his sister's watch.

"No, I have to search. Mami can watch Mazda. Alexus can stay here. We can have Brain send a few people to guard the houses."

"Letty..."

"I have to find him Dominic. I just have to." He gave her an understanding nod. He could not blame her for wanting what he too desired.

"I'm going to Jessie's, hopefully we can find a few more traces that Brian isn't telling us about."

"Yeah let's start there." Letty sniffled. "God I need to get it together." She huffed wiping her face.

"If you really want to do this, then you do. You can't go into this with a foggy mind Letty. You need to be clear headed for all this if we want to find Jensen."

"You're right. Crying doesn't get me anywhere." Letty said standing up and stepping out of the tub. She turned on the faucet and splashed cool water on her skin to rid herself of the residue and snot on her face, while Dom waited for her to gather herself in the hallway.

"Lets go." She said stoically rushing past him. Letty decided that she preferred Dom's approach best. Sadness would not surpass the anger she felt inside. Anger and vengeance allowed for greater levels of clarity and execution. They arrived at Jessie's apartment minutes later.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it." Dom told the groggy young man. He had literally jumped out of his bed when Dom called. It was three in the morning and everyone had just gotten word of Jensen's disappearance.

"Don't worry man. It's totally cool." Jessie greeted giving Dom a sorrowful hug. "I can't believe this is happening. How you doing Letty?"

"Lets not talk about that. Where's your computer?" She redirected without a proper greeting.

"I already got it set up. I found a few things." Jessie informed them gesturing to his fully equipped office.

"Does he hurt kids?" Dom asked, wanting to know what P was capable of.

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't put it past him. He's a bipolar schizophrenic." Jessie began reading the man's profile. "He's done a couple stints in jail for assault, then he spent a year in a mental institution after he accosted an eighty year old woman at a park, but got released nine months ago."

"What's he been doing since then? You know, besides obsessing about me?"

"Living with his mother out in Fontana", Jessie answered her.

"Well that explains how he was able to get to the track so often. He was right there all along." Letty pointed out to her husband.

"So this guy is mentally irregular; meaning he could hurt Jensen right?" Dom asked Jessie.

"If he's off his meds, he could kill anyone in the wrong mindset." Dom took in his words and decided to act fast. Jensen had been missing for almost eleven hours and there was no time to waste.

"Jessie keep digging. Call me with any new info. Letty lets go pay his mother a visit."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews!_

_**Lisa:** You're right. He's a cross between Vin himself as a child and Vincent. I think Vin's son looks like him and in my head Jensen looks the most like Dom, but acts more like Letty. _

* * *

"Dom do you ever feel like we need them more than they need us?" Letty asked looking out the window at the passing scenery. She stared at the trees that bordered the highway. They blended together in one massive blur, much like the last twelve hours had been.

"I know I do. They're the reason why I became who I am instead of still tuning up cars in Pop's garage. I was comfortable with my life before, but I'm in love with my life now. I owe that to them." Dom answered while looking straight ahead. The couple had avoided eye contact since leaving Jessie's apartment because all they saw in the eyes of the other was more sadness and more pain.

"It's like I don't know who I am without them, and I'm scared that I'm not supposed to have them." Letty confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"First Alexus, now this shit with Jensen; what if something happens to Mazda too?"

"You really gotta stop thinking like that. You don't think I feel like shit? I had months to hunt P down and I didn't."

"Because of me", she whispered.

"Letty, you went through hell giving me my kids. I can't even imagine how painful that was. Not to mention the change you made when we first found out you were pregnant with Alexus. You went from shoplifting at the mall to acing your classes and graduating early. You decided you were gonna be the best mother you could be, and you have been."

"I guess, but it was expected of us?"

"Not really" Dom said with a small shrug. "Do you remember the shit we used to get into because we just didn't give a fuck about anything or anyone. I had to man up, and I'm happy that I did. You did for our kids what Ana couldn't do for you. And as hard as this all is, your conscious should be free because I know when she looks at you she admires who you've become and regrets not always being there for you. "

"You think so?" Letty asked with a sniffle still facing out the passenger window.

"I know so. I don't care about the reasons why this is happening. I just know it is. My son is out there and I'm gonna get him back; no ifs ands or buts about it."

"I love you Dominic." Letty said turning to face him. "That little boy loves you too and you don't deserve this either." She leant in to kiss his cheek as a tear rolled down his face. Letty softly wiped it away. Dom stoically continued to look straight ahead. He was not a crier and she had only seen tears in his eyes during the birth of all three of their children. However, she knew if anything were to happen to Jensen she would see Dom break down like never before. She could tell his ability to keep himself in check was dwindling with every passing hour.

"We're here." He told her clearing his throat. They stepped out of the charger and walked around the premise. The Flint's home was old and decrepit. Though it was still dark they could see that the window shutters were falling off. "I'll check the back. You take the front." Dom told Letty. She gave him a firm nod and turned on her flashlight. She scrimmaged through the mailbox and inside the bushes in hopes of finding traces of Jensen. Dom made his way inside the house through the back window and quietly crept over the wooden floors. He smelled a fowl stench that made him want to gag, but he could not find where it was coming from. He used his flashlight to note the few pictures on the walls and the hollow space that lay inside. There were no couches or dining tables. It was almost as if someone had completely moved out. He could only hope his son had not been in the God awful home. Dom opened the front door to beckon Letty and get some fresh air. "Let!" He hissed. She looked up and went inside.

"God! What is that?"

"I don't know."

"It smells like someone died in here." She complained covering her nose.

"I'm gonna go down to the basement and check a few things out. I didn't find anything here."

"Did you check upstairs?"

"No, you should go do that." Dom said before he walked away and headed to the basement. He turned on the lights when he opened the door at the bottom of the steps and noticed it's spacious and lightly furnished setting. He searched through some of the stands and boxes within his reach. Dom found some hunting materials, such as rope and Swiss knives that caught his eye. Letty made her way upstairs and noticed the stench grew, as she got closer to the top. She found a closet full of linens, a bathroom, and a barren bedroom, but no sign of P or Jensen. There was just one door left and she hoped it would give her a clue as to where her son was. However, when she opened the door she finally found the source of the smell and yelped. She ran into the bathroom and threw up all the contents in her stomach. Dom could hear some commotion upstairs, but right when he was going to go and investigate he found a familiar jacket that once belonged to Alexus. He remembered that Jensen had been wearing it the evening he was taken.

"Dom!" He heard Letty yell for him. He ran upstairs to find her heaving at the start of the stairs.

"What is it?"

"Call Brian! Call him now!"

"Wait; what's going on?"

"Remember when I said it smells like someone died?" Dom nodded fearfully. "Well someone did. I think I found P's mother."

"What?"

"When I went upstairs I found a room. It was the only one that confirmed anyone lived here, but there's a woman on the bed and she's dead. I think she's been dead for awhile." Letty explained.

"I found this downstairs." Dom said handing Letty the small jacket.

"Oh my God! He brought him here!" Letty panicked.

"Yeah, but this doesn't tell us anything of where he is. We have to keep looking. Did you find anything? Photo albums, letters, voicemails?"

"No, I just saw the body and freaked."

"Go look around. I'll call Brian. There has to be something else." Letty slowly crept up the stairs, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to see while Dom dialed Brian's number on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Brian have you come to the Flint home yet?"

"Yeah I did, but no one answered. I put in a request for a search warrant, but they told me I probably wouldn't hear back until later this morning."

"His mom's dead. Letty found her body upstairs."

"You're there? Dom I told you to let us handle it!"

"I can't wait for search warrants Brian. It's five AM, every second that passes by puts my son in more danger."

"Dominic..."

"He brought him here Brian! He brought my son to this house while his mother was rotting in her bed!"

"How do you know that?"

"I found something."

"What?"

"Jensen's jacket."

"Dom!" He heard Letty call from upstairs.

"Brian I gotta let you go. I'll let you know if I find anything else." Dom hung up and ran upstairs. "What is it?"

"I found letters he wrote to her. This one is from yesterday. Read it." She said handing it to him. _'Dear Mother, I have finally decided to be with my beloved. I hate to leave you, but I am sure you are happy to see me go. I will be with someone who loves me in Paradise. I know you never believed anyone would take me, but I found her. She's everything the voices said, and though I know you are doomed to burn in hell, I do hope to see you once again. Your son, Peter'_

"What the fuck?" Dom asked confused.

"Do you think he killed her?"

"I think he's psychotic." Dom growled.

"He said paradise. Do you think he meant heaven?"

"That's what it sounds like."

"Oh my God! We have to get to Jensen before he does anything."

"Did you find any clues?"

"Not in here."

"There has to be something." Dom insisted. Letty's phone rang. She looked at the screen to see who it was and hoped it was someone who could be of used to her.

"Tina's calling me." Letty informed him rolling her eyes.

"Charlie's called me like ten times. I don't wanna deal with the press right now. That's all they ever wanna do."

"Hello", Letty answered.

"I just heard the news! Why didn't you tell me! We could have sent off an ambar alert." Tina yelled through the phone. Dom continued to search the house while Letty spoke with her manager.

"My son is missing. I'm sorry if you weren't at the top of my priority list."

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive. How are you doing?"

"How can that even be a question?"

"I can only imagine what you're going through. My heart goes out to your family."

"Thank you. I'm helping with the search. Unless you find Jensen or any leads on where he is I don't want you to call me. I'm not available for anything else."

"I've gotten a few calls. What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you want. I really could give a shit right now."

"Alright, just hang in there. I'll think of something."

"Thank you. Tina I gotta go." Letty said right before she hung up and searched for Dom in the basement.

"Did you find anything?"

"I'm looking through this box, but there's nothing here."

"I think he stayed down here." Letty surveyed the room.

"Yeah there are pillow and sheets by that corner." There were piles of racing magazines on a small stand and boxes of old tools and house appliances everywhere. She flipped through the racing magazines and realized she was featured in all of them. "If we don't find anything soon we should leave before the cops get here. Maybe we can check out that hospital he was staying at. I think Mia's friend still has connections in the area."

"I think I found something." Letty said when a brochure fell to her feet. She picked it up and brought it to him.

"Paradise Motel?" Dom read aloud.

"It's worth a shot right?"

"This is in Baja, California. Do you know how far that is?"

"Did you forget he's clearly crazy? He could be there. He may think it's actual paradise." Dom nodded in agreement and broke out his phone.

"Brian, we got another lead."

"I'm sure you got your finger prints all over the house while you were at it."

"Look up Paradise Motel in Baja, California. We're already on our way."

"Dom back off. I'll take it from here."

"I can't do that." He said before hanging up. He turned to Letty and took her hand.

"Let's just hope he's with him." She told Dom before they left the eerie house. It was nice to smell fresh air once again. The smell of death was a constant reminder of their son's possible fate. Nonetheless, for the first time since Jensen's disappearance the couple had true hope.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy..._

_**MRoDR:** After our talk on FB I figured you were right so I included the other character's perspectives._

_**Guest(1):** Kindly fuck off._

_**Guest(2):** Lol I can see that._

* * *

Tony walked into Dominic's old room to check on his grandson. It was a little after seven in the morning, and much like the rest of their family he had struggled sleeping. However, Alexus was still fast asleep when he peaked through the door. Tony thought it best not to disturb the boy. The adults that surrounded him were struggling to put on a brave face.

Vince stopped by to check on them, as well as a few other of their closest friends. Mia had come soon after Dom and Letty had departed for their search and found herself alone with Vince in the kitchen once everyone had gone.

"You don't understand Vince. You should have seen the look on her face. She'll never forgive me." She spoke softly.

"I'm sure that ain't true. It's just a really hard situation." Vince countered sympathetically.

"If something were to happen to Jensen neither of them would forgive me. I'd have to go the rest of my life without being able to look Dom in the eye." Mia sniffled.

"Hey now, don't do that."

"It's true. I know it is."

"How do you know? No one has a clear head right now."

"Because I wont forgive myself if something happens to him." Mia cried.

"What are we talking about here?" Tony asked making his way through the doorframe.

"Mia's feeling guilty Mr. T, but I know Dom. He's gonna find Juju."

"He's not superman Vince! We can't just assume it'll happen."

"I know that, but what am I supposed to do? Sit here and lose all hope?"

"Mia, he's right. We need to stay positive. They need that from us." Tony added sitting beside his daughter.

"Daddy they want nothing to do with me, and I don't blame them."

"They haven't said that."

"They don't need to."

"Have you heard from them? I tried calling Dom, but I haven't spoken to him since he told me about all this hours ago." Vince asked.

"No, I haven't." Tony answered.

"This is crazy. If it were Vanessa I'd be going apeshit right now." Vince noted shaking his head. "This shit is too fucked up."

"Jensen must be so scared. He's just a little boy, and you know he absolutely hates strangers."

"He's a tough kid, and smart too. Remember how he snuck around Vanessa's birthday party just to get cake? He was like a little ninja. If it had not been for the frosting all over his face no one would have known it was him." Vince reminded them with a smile.

"And the time when he was two and climbed over the baby gate. If I hadn't gotten there in time he might have fallen down the stairs." Mia added.

"The kid is crafty. He's a Toretto, and he wouldn't take things without putting up a fight." Tony told them.

"He's five daddy." Mia pointed out.

"I know. I know. But even so I know that whatever that son of a bitch is trying to do, Jensen will give him hell."

"We can only hope it'll be enough to hold him off until Dom and Letty get to them." Mia said with a heavy sigh. "Brian won't tell me anything, and we're just sitting here. I just feel so useless."

"Papá are Mami and Papi coming back?" They heard Alexus' voice from behind them. The three adults whipped their necks in his direction with surprise.

"Hey buddy how did you sleep?" Tony asked.

"Okay", he said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah? Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, when is Mami coming?" The boy asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure kido."

"Oh", Alexus said sadly, he turned around to head back Dom's room. They all stared at each other not really sure of what to do. However when they heard a heavy thud upstairs, Mia went to go check on her nephew.

"There is no doubt that he's Dom's kid", Vince said looking at Tony.

"He's having a hard time. It's understandable."

When Mia made her way inside her brother's room, she saw that Alexus had thrown his sneaker at the mirror and shattered it. The boy was crying against the wall with his head against his knees. Mia stepped over the glass and sat beside him. "Lexi do you wanna talk about it?" The boy silently shook his head without lifting it. "They're gonna come back. You'll see."

"They didn't even say goodbye." Alexus mumbled.

"They didn't want to wake you."

"Mami doesn't love me anymore."

"Don't ever say that." Mia told him sternly grabbing his face and wiping his tears.

"It's true. She wouldn't talk to me because I lost Jensen."

"You didn't lose anybody. I lost Jensen. Your mommy was just really sad. It has nothing to do with you."

"Then why did they take Mazda and not me? They don't want me anymore. I was bad."

"They didn't take her. Mamá came and got her so that Papá could take care of you. Everybody just wants to make sure you're both safe."

"What if she never comes back? What if Papi can't find Jensen? He was annoying, but that's how little brothers are. I never wanted anything bad to happen to him." Alexus cried.

"I know sweetie. It's gonna be ok. We're gonna find your brother. I know we will." She said bringing the small boy into an embrace.

Around that time, Dom and Letty landed in Baja. They figured that traveling by flight was the fastest way of getting to their destination. They were hoping to beat P because it would have been too risky for him to take on airways. News had broken of Jensen's disappearance and every surveillance camera in the west was on the hunt for him.

"The motel is just a few miles away from here." Letty told Dom after she had searched for directions on her phone.

"We need wheels." He pointed out.

"Yeah", agreed. "Hold on. Your father's calling me." She said putting her hand up. "Tony?"

"I need you to talk to Alexus."

"What happened? Is he ok?"

"He just needs to hear from his mom."

"Uh...ok", Letty said slightly confused. She heard some shuffling in the background before hearing her son's familiar voice on the other end.

"Mami?"

"Hey baby. What's wrong?"

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course I am. What did you think? That I'd leave forever?"

"Yeah"

"What? How could you think that? You know I can't live without you. What do I always tell you?"

"I'm your true love?"

"That's right. How could I live without my true love?"

"You're not here, and you didn't say goodbye."

"You were sleeping baby and we couldn't bring you with us."

"Why not?"

"Because we need to find your brother"

"But I could help; I always find him when he's hiding."

"He's not hiding papa. A bad man took him, but we're gonna get him back."

"Is Papi gonna fight him like he does with the camera people?" Alexus inquired.

"If he has to he will."

"Is Papi there?" Alexus was not even sure if his parents were together. Everything had happened so fast, and he was already asleep by the time Dom made it back to Tony's.

"Yeah you wanna talk to him?" His mother finally responded.

"Can I?" The boy desperately missed his parents. He had never gone a day without seeing at least one of them. Letty tapped Dom's shoulder and handed him her phone. He had been inquiring about their rental and was resistant to give her his full attention. '_Alexus',_ she mouthed handing it to him.

"Hello?"

"Papi?"

"What's up X-man?"

"Can you come get me?"

"I'm sorry buddy I can't. We're really far away."

"How far?"

"Really far"

"But you'll come back when Mami comes back?"

"Of course I will. Did you forget football starts in a few weeks?"

"No", Alexus grinned into the phone.

"Did you not want me to go?"

"No, I want you to. I want you to." Alexus insisted.

"Listen X. I gotta go, but I'll call you before you go to bed tonight."

"Okay", Alexus responded sadly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Papi." The boy said into the phone.

"Man that was hard." Dom told Letty while handing her her phone back. "It's like we forgot we had another kid. Should we call your mom?"

"She'll just worsen my nerves." Letty said grabbing the keys to the rental car.

"Shit, now I gotta know." Dom said dialing Ana's number.

"Halo! Holo?" _(Hello? Hello?) _Ana's voice was definitely more high-pitched than usual.

"Y la niña?" _(How's the baby?)_

"No la escuchas?" _(Don't you hear her?)_ Ana asked as Mazda cried in the background.

"Que le hicieron?" _(What did you do to her?)_

"Esa bebe sigue en llanto desde que me la dejaron. No quiere dormir y me tiene desbelada. Pero con esta angustia quien puede dormir? Ay noticias del niño?" (She's been crying since she got here. She hasn't let anyone sleep. Then again, who can sleep in the mist of all this anguish? Have you heard any news about Jensen?)

"Nos estamos asercando." _(We're getting closer to finding him.)_

"Bueno apurate porque si algo le pasa a ese niño yo...yo...yo no se lo que haría pero lo más probable terminaré en la carcel!" _(Well hurry up because if something happens to that boy I'll...I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'll do, but I'll probably end up in prison.)_

"Ana que piensas que estoy haciendo?" _(What do you think I'm trying to do?)_

"Lo se. Lo se. Solo puedo imaginar lo que esto he sido para ustedes. Una vez perdi a Leticia en la tienda y se me salio el corazón de la boca. Me tomó dos horas para encontrala. Y mi hija? Ella no me a llamado esa desgraciada." _(I know. I know. I can only imagine what you're going through. I lost Leticia at the mall when she was little and almost had a heart attack. It took two hours to find her. Speaking of where is she?_

_That little bitch has not called me.)_

"Buscando el carro. Mira la llamo más tarde. No quiero gastar más tiempo." _(She's getting the car. Listen Ana, I'll call you later. I don't want to waste more time.)_

"Ay de ti si no me llamas. Es que ustedes quieren que yo me muera de los nervious. Él es sangre mía tambien. Yo practicamente lo crie." _(You'll see what happens to you if you don't call me. It's like you two want me to die from anxiety. Don't forget Jensen is my bloodline too. I helped raise him.)_

"Adios Ana, demele un beso á Mazda cuando pueda." _(Bye Ana. Give Mazda a kiss for me when you have the chance.) _Dom said cutting her off and hanging up. He did not have the patience to deal with his mother in law.

"How's my girl?" Letty asked pulling up in front of him.

"Not much better than his brother." Dom informed her getting into the passenger's seat. "I guess even babies can sense when things are wrong."

"I know that's right. Remember when we split up? Alexus was not having it."

"He was older though."

"Yeah, but she's almost not a baby anymore."

"Don't say that."

"She speaks more everyday."

"I guess. I just want to see them all grow up. It would really fuck with me if I couldn't. Jensen is supposed to be my little conman."

"So you're saying you want him to be a criminal?" Letty smiled with a sad grimace. "Why am I not surprised?"

"A smoothe criminal."

"You're so dumb."

"Nah, but for real. I can see him doing that undercover shit. He's sneakier than Alexus ever was. I have a feeling that once he's old enough to know better, he's gonna be the manipulator."

"The apprentice becomes the master. I don't think fostering our kid's rivalry is good parenting, but that's just me."

"It's good practice for the real world." Dom shrugged looking down at the map they had been studying for hours. "We're almost there." He noted.

"Yeah it should be coming up." They both searched out their windows until they found the dingy motel they had seen in all the brochures in P's house. They found the main office, and made their way to the desk.

"Excuse me! We're looking for a boy?" Letty said ringing the desk bell frantically. Dom took out a picture of Jensen from his wallet and put it on the counter. "He was kidnapped yesterday afternoon. Have you seen him? He's our son? "

"I'm sorry, but no." The young clerk answered. He was slightly taken aback by the odd request. "We normally don't get children here. This place is not exactly kid friendly. Shouldn't the police be involved with this?"

"They're slow." Dom growled impatiently.

"Have you seen this man? He's the one who took our son." Letty urged.

"Uh, he seems familiar, but I can't say for sure."

"Please, just think. Look up his name, Peter Flint."

"I can't do that. It's against protocol." Dom grabbed the young man's collar and pulled him over the desk counter.

"Why don't I help jog your memory?"

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble. I only work here after school."

"Letty why don't you check the computer. I think-" Dom took a second to look at the clerk's name tag. "Taylor, Taylor is going to help us find Peter. Aren't you Taylor?"

"Yea man whatever. Just don't hurt me." Letty made her way around the counter and accessed the motel's roster of guests.

"I think I found him."

"Where is he?"

"Room 563"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _Happy 4th!_

* * *

"He's been booked here for the last three weeks." Letty informed Dom as they rushed up the paved stairway. The couple soon realized why the clerk had described the motel as a place that was not necessarily child-friendly. There were dirty syringes on various floors. They saw a disheveled woman leave a room and enter another, while stuffing a wad of cash inside her pants. It was evident there was a good deal of trafficking among the motel guests. Letty prayed her son had not been exposed to such an environment. Nonetheless, Dom interrupted her thoughts. She had been slowing them down because she was too busy taking in how filthy the place was.

"He made it back to LA from Baja just to travel back with a kidnapped child? This guy is unreal."

"Dom something tells me they aren't here."

"Well at least we know he's been here. Maybe he left something behind." He told her when they arrived at the door. Dom attempted to unhinge it by slamming into it with his shoulder.

"Will you stop? I have the key." Letty said placing her hand on his chest.

"Well you could have mentioned that a minute ago."

"You really didn't give me the time."

"Whatever, open the door." He urged. They made their way inside and instantly froze at the images of Letty plastered all over the walls. "I think there are more pictures of you here than in our house and Ana's house combined."

"How the hell?" Letty asked at a loss. Not all the pictures were from known publications. In fact, most seemed like private photos. Some were of her at the park with her children. Some were of her at the track, and some were of her out and about with friends.

"He's been following you."

"How did I not notice that?"

"Because you were happy and living your life."

"But still, I should have noticed someone tailing me this hard for this long; especially because I had seen his face before."

"You don't have magical powers Let. You didn't notice and no one else did either. We're always together. I should have picked up on it to. We gotta start looking for this asshole. We're wasting time." Dom told her and with a quick nod they began to rummage through the few things in the motel room. There was no sign of Jensen anywhere.

"He hasn't been here. I could have sworn he would be here." She whispered feeling defeated.

"Maybe he just hasn't gotten here yet. We flew, remember? Maybe we should wait, you know, like stake the place out a bit." He suggested unsurely.

"For how long?"

"I don't know. A day?"

"An entire day? You heard what Brian said. 48hours! That's all we have and we're cutting it close already."

"This is the only lead we got Let. Just because it's almost been two days doesn't mean we won't find him. Sometimes these things take longer."

"It can't take longer! He's with a fucking maniac!"

"Let we can't lose it now. We gotta keep with it."

"Ahh!" She screamed knocking over the dresser. "Where is he Dominic? Where is he?" Dom looked away as she continued to yell and smash whatever she could find. He was beginning to shut down, and Letty couldn't contain her frustration in anymore. "This isn't fair! Where is he? He needs me." She cried sinking to the ground. Dom wanted to comfort her, but he knew nothing he did would improve how they both felt.

"Letty", he whispered walking towards her, but she could not hear past her own sobs. "Baby we're gonna find him."

"I'm not so sure anymore." She admitted. Just then, there was a noise at the door. The nob began to turn, and Letty perked up onto her feet when she saw the door begin to slowly open. It was him; it was P. Dom moved so fast all Letty saw was a blur in her peripherals. He grabbed the man by the neck and pinned him against the wall. Letty ran outside, but P was not with Jensen.

"Arg!" P screamed in fright. Dom looked to Letty and asked her a telepathic question. She shook her head and Dom's eyes flared.

"Where is he?" Dom roared. He was choking the man so hard he was beginning to turn blue.

"Dom let him go. We won't know where Jensen is if you suffocate him."

"Where's the boy!" Dom asked not letting up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man gurgled. His eyes were starting to roll behind his head.

"Dom come on." Letty said pulling on his arm. "Please, we need answers." Dom let him go, and P fell to the ground.

"Start talking." He barked with a snarl. The man coughed and smoothed his throat. P looked up at Letty and gave her a dreamy smile.

"My angel! They told me you'd come to me. Mother was wrong." Letty looked down at him with disgust.

"Where's my son?" She yelled.

"We don't have children. You know that." He told her.

"We're not together. I have my own family."

"They lied to you." P said glaring at Dom. "They aren't yours. You don't have children."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Letty asked bewildered.

"They brainwashed you. Don't you see that? They're trying to keep us apart, but I know better. I can see passed their lies."

"They who? How can you tell me that? I gave birth to all my children."

"No you didn't. They're actors. They're not yours."

"Letty you better get him talking or I'm literally going to kill him." Dom warned.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" P spat and then turned back to Letty. "Don't you see? He's an imposter. He needed a concubine and picked you, but our love will prevail past his games."

"The boy, where is the boy?" She asked again. "He's innocent. Can't you see that?"

"He's a little monster." He muttered while balling his hands into fists. Dom almost grabbed P again, but Letty stopped him. "All he did was cry and cry and cry!" P told her banging his palm against his head.

"What did you do? What did you do to him?" Letty questioned eagerly.

"He wouldn't shut up! It was driving me crazy! _I wanna go home! I want my mami! I want my papi!_ Blahdiblah!"

"Answer the question." Dom growled.

"He kept crying and I put a pillow to his face, but they told me not to. Mother deserved it, but he didn't. I disagreed, but I don't defy them. You can't say no to them or they kill you and put you in hell."

"Oh my God!" Letty said with her voice trapped in her lungs. Before she knew it she launched at P and began to hit him with all her might. "He's just a baby! How could you do something like that? You're the monster!"

"No, no, no! This is all wrong!" P yelled as he took Letty's blows. "You're not her. She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't do this to me." He cried as curled up on the ground.

"Did you kill my son?" Letty sobbed. She needed confirmation because her heart would not let her believe it.

"He's asleep." Dom's eyes shut momentarily as he attempted to steady his breathing. His heart was racing a mile a minute with every word that came out of the man's mouth.

"Where?" Letty cried. P shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Where?" She asked again. Dom could not take it anymore. He was done reasoning. He grabbed P, placed his hand in the doorway, and slammed the door against his fingers.

"Ahh!" Dom heard the sound of bones breaking which brought him a twinge of satisfaction. He yanked P away and begun to punch him over and over again until P's blood stained his hands. Dom then began to squeeze the man's throat as hard as he could. He was so filled with rage that he did not notice when Brian walked into the room gun in hand.

"Dom!" He heard his brother-in-law's familiar voice. "Let him go."

"I can't do that Brian." Dom continued to choke P who struggled beneath him.

"Please", P squirmed.

"Please? Please? Is that what my son asked you before you put him to sleep?"

"Dom killing him isn't the answer. Let me do my job. I can put him away in the worst prison in the country." Letty pulled her gun out and pointed it at Brian.

"He needs to pay." She told him cocking her gun. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving. She moved up behind her husband. "Dominic move." She ordered and placed her gun in P's direction. He looked behind his shoulder and agreed with her more lethal approach. Dom released P. He was unconscious, but not dead.

"Letty no!" Brian urged.

"He took my baby from me." She whimpered.

"I got a call about half an hour ago. A woman by the name of Paola Rodriguez found a boy in a dumpster fitting Jensen's profile right outside Sun City. I need you two to come with me so we can go see if it's really him."

"Was he dead?" Letty asked as tears continued to spill out of her eyes.

"No, he wasn't. I don't have all the details, but that I know for sure. My team is here. Flint isn't getting away. I'm going to make sure he pays for this. You have my word." Brian told them as calmly as he could.

"I have one condition." Dom began.

"This isn't up for negotiation." Brian asserted.

"I disagree."

"If it's not Jensen", Letty began.

"I get to kill him." Dom finished.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews guys!_

_**Mia:** I'll update when I have something to update with. My average is like every three days or so._

* * *

"This way", an armed officer directed the Torettos while Brian followed behind them. The small hospital was littered with cops, not only because Jensen's disappearance made national news, but also the case of the child abandoned in a dumpster had made quite a raucous in the small town. The local newspapers were trying to interview their new hero while also cover the celebrities that had burst into their town. Dom and Letty were bombarded by the press as soon as they made it through the entrance, but were escorted to the boy's floor immediately. Right before they made it to his room, Brian pulled Dom and Letty aside. He wanted to debrief before they moved any further.

"Listen guys, like I told you before, I don't know if it's really him. I don't want you guys to lose hope if it's not Jensen. We can still find him." Brian told them reassuringly. Dom nodded, and Letty took a deep shallow breath.

"What I said still stands O'conner. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"No!" They heard a small voice that sent Letty running into the room.

"Jensen!" She called swinging the door open. She almost could not believe her eyes. There he was, her son, refusing Jell-O from his nurse. Jensen looked up at her with great surprise.

"Mami?" He asked blinking rapidly, not sure if she was real or not. He was bruised with noticeable scrapes all over his small arms and face.

"Yes baby, it's me." She said walking slowly towards him. Letty knew the boy had been through a lot and did not want to scare him, but she could not hide the tears of relief that began to run down her face.

"Mami?" The boy asked again with a quiver of his bottom lip. Dom came in seconds later and found himself frozen in place. "Papi?" Jensen wanted to believe they were real. Letty made it to his bed and put her arms out. Jensen slowly went into them. "Mami", he cried hugging her tight. Letty held him so close while rocking him back and forth and soothingly hummed to him. "You finded me." He told her happily. His small voice was muffled by her shirt.

"Yeah baby, I'm here now." She said giving him several kisses on his forehead. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Careful", the nurse advised. "He has a broken wrist and we haven't been able to put a cast on it yet." Letty nodded in understanding as the nurse left the room.

"Is the bad man gone?" Jensen asked her.

"Yeah sweetie, we put him away."

"He was so mean Mami." He informed her not letting her go and squeezed her with his tiny arms.

"What did the bad man do to you Juju?" Dom suddenly found the strength in his legs to walk towards his son. He sat beside them and put his hand in the boy's hair. Jensen turned around and jumped on him. "Papi!"

"He buddy how are you?" Dom asked with a sniffle as he encircled his large arms around Jensen.

"Bad", he answered into his neck. Jensen pulled away and grabbed Dom's face. "Mami, Papi is crying." He told Letty. "That's weird." Jensen was not as shocked to see Letty cry because he had seen it several times while she was pregnant with Mazda. Her hormones turned small everyday things into a Lifetime tearjerker. "Papies don't cry." Jensen stated in a confused tone.

"Well this Papi does because I was really sad when I didn't know where you were." Dom told him as the boy stood in his lap.

"I made you sad?" Jensen asked feeling guilty.

"The bad man who took you made me sad." He corrected and hugged him once again.

"He was really bad Papi, really bad." The boy pouted.

"Tell me what he did. What did the bad man do?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what Juju?" The boy looked down and fiddled with Dom's shirt collar.

"Hey guys", Brian said knocking lightly on the door. "The doctor wants to speak with you."

"Hi Brian", Jensen greeted placing his head on Dom's shoulder.

"Hey little man. How you feeling?"

"My hand hurts." Jensen informed him.

"I'm sorry buddy. The doctors are gonna make it all better, ok?"

"Brian can't the doc just come in here?"

"He'd like to speak with both of you without Jensen. It seems important, and the woman who found him is also here." Dom attempted to let go of Jensen but the boy only held on tighter.

"Juju I have to go talk to the doctor, but I'll be right back. "

"Don't go. Don't go." The boy panicked clinging to his father.

"It's ok. We're just going outside. We'll be right back."

"No", Jensen refused, tightening his grip.

"Dom he's gonna hurt himself." Letty warned when she remembered the boy's injury.

"Alright, Brian if you haven't figured it out already, this ain't happening." Dom said taking his son in his arms and they all left the room. Brian took them a few steps away where the physician had been waiting to speak with them.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Toretto, I presume?"

"Yes" Letty answered for them.

"We're going to need some information about your son's medical history."

"The nurse said he had a broken wrist. Is there anything else?"

"He has a few bite marks around his right leg that we believe may be due to vermin in the dumpster he was found in."

"Vermin? Like rats?"

"Possibly, the boy would not speak. The only word he'd utter was _no_. We aren't sure of the events that occurred before he came to us, but there was significant evidence of physical trauma."

"Like sexual?" Letty asked horrified. Dom found himself gripping his son almost as fiercely as Jensen clung to him.

"Thankfully no. It was difficult at first because he refused to be touched, and he was so filthy we did not know where his injuries were. With the help of Paola, the woman who found him, we were able to give him a full examination and also bathe him. He seemed to trust her."

"Where is she?" Dom asked.

"She's waiting by the elevators. I was taking her testimony." Brian informed them.

"I want to speak with her." Letty told him. Brian nodded before stepping away from them. "What else did you find?"

"He has some skin irritation around his wrists that resemble rope burns. There are signs of a possible concussion due to his disoriented nature and uneven pupils. However, we can't be sure until we do a CAT scan. I was actually hoping that now, since you are both here, we could ease him into the procedure."

"I'm going to kill that fucking son of a bitch." Dom growled.

"Dom, Letty", Brian called out to them with a young woman by his side. "This is Paola."

"Hello", she greeted with a smile. Letty sprang abruptly and hugged her, which caught Paola off guard.

"Thank you", she whispered in gratitude. "Thank you for returning my son to me."

"I just did what anyone else would do."

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." Letty urged her. "We can never repay you for what you did."

"Oh no, that's not necessary." Paola insisted.

"We insist." Dom finalized. "Officer O'Conner will give you our information."

"How did you find him?" Letty was desperate to connect all the missing pieces of her son's disappearance.

"Well as I told the police, I work at the restaurant by where the dumpster was. I was taking out the morning trash and I threw the bag inside like I always do. But as I walked away I heard whimpering, almost like a puppy. I thought I was hearing things, but it just got louder as I got further. So I called my boss to help me check it out, and when we opened it up, we found him all tied up."

"Oh my God"

"I couldn't believe it was an actual child. His clothes were ripped, and he was so dirty. He looked scared, but I was able to carry him out." Letty painfully shut her eyes. The details were almost too hard bear.

"I'm so sorry baby." She told Jensen soothing his back. The child was not paying attention to what the adults were saying. Jensen was relishing in the fact that he felt safe in his father's arms for the first time in forty hours.

"He held on to me so tight. I just didn't want to let him go. I couldn't imagine who would be so evil to do such a thing, and only hoped it had not been his parents. Now that I've met you, I see that that's not the case. He seems more present now that you're here. My boss and I called the ambulance. He wouldn't let go of me so I came along. We got here a few hours ago. I didn't know how long I would need to stay, or if I could take him back with me. So my boss gave me the day off." Paola finished recounting her story.

"Brian I need access to him." Dom told his brother–in-law earily.

"Dom I'm not going to do that. He's going to do his time. There is too much evidence against him. We have video footage, eyewitness testimonies, Jensen himself, his mother's autopsy, and the photos of Letty. It's a clean case man. The idea of a judge or jury who would rule in his favor is almost laughable."

"Almost"

"It's a high profile case. You guys aren't average Joes or Betties. You're celebrities. Don't you follow Hollywood news? Celebrities always get their way. You have the money. Let me handle this. "

"You have too much faith in the judicial system."

"And you don't have enough. I'm not going to let you ruin your life over this. Patch Jensen up. Go home. I got it from here. I'll call you if I need you."

"Dominic, Brian's right. I just wanted my baby back and now I do. That's all that matters. P's gone, and Jensen is here."

"I need to be sure that motherfucker won't ever step on free ground again."

"He won't." Brian argued, but no one would be able to change Dom's mind when it was already set. He would take matters into his own hands like he always did.

* * *

_So now you know I couldn't kill my darling boy. That would have been beyond tragic to write and would put me in bad head space._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Thank you so much for all the reviews! This may have been the longest I've gone without an update...weird._

* * *

Letty sat with Jensen in the back seat and quietly soothed his scalp as he drifted in and out of sleep. She and Dom had stayed at the hospital overnight while doctors waited for test results. They had yet to see the boy's eyes completely shut. Jensen resisted every itch of sleep because all he saw when he closed his lids were memories of the terror he experienced. While at the hospital, Jensen confessed that P had beat him repeatedly and told Jensen lies about not being Letty's child. He described a scenario where it seemed he had been knocked out unconscious because he did not remember being put in the dumpster. Jensen was too young to be detailed. But based on what P had told them at the motel, they were able to place the pieces together. He was scared to be left alone and would panic when either of his parents left his side.

Letty held her son close. She watched Jensen with soft eyes and would look up occasionally to catch Dom silently glance at them from the front seat. "I think he's almost out." Letty said aloud.

"No I'm not." Jensen yawned.

"Juju, we're gonna be here when you wake up."

"No", the boy refused settling himself more comfortably in her lap. She smiled before placing a kiss on his plump cheek. It was hard to think of a time she felt so elated to have her son in her life. The feeling could only be matched by his carefully planned birth. "Mami can I stay in your bed even though you said I'm too big?"

"Of course baby." Letty told Jensen, wrapping her arms around him. "I want you close to me for a while."

"We're here." Dom told them when he pulled into the driveway of his father's house. It was mid-day, and despite all the terrible things they had gone through in the last couple of days, the sun shined bright. He opened the back seat and grabbed Jensen.

"We're visiting Papá?" The boy asked Dom tiredly placing his head on his father's shoulder.

"We gotta pick up your brother."

"Is he mad that you finded me?"

"Why would you ask such a thing? Your brother loves you."

"Nuh uh, he don't like me."

"Don't ever say that."

"It's true. He hits me."

"You hit him all the time."

"But he's bigger." Jensen argued. Dom turned to Letty before opening the front door.

"How is he fighting with me right now?" He asked with a smirk.

"The boy's got spirit." She smiled caressing Jensen's face. They made their way inside to find Vince asleep on the couch, Mia asleep on the love seat, and Tony reading the newspaper to himself in the kitchen. Though it was the afternoon, they had all been too restless to sleep until Dom called them that morning to let them know they had found Jensen. Tony looked up at the sound of the door rattling to see his son walk in. He rushed to greet them as soon as he saw Dom's boots touch his wooden floors.

"Oh thank God!" He exasperated.

"How you doing pop?"

"Better now, that I see this little guy." Tony said attempting to hug his grandson, but Jensen held on to Dom so tightly it was impossible.

"Go on Juju give him a hug." The boy shook his head and turned away. "I'm sorry pops. They said he'd be a little skittish for a while."

"It's ok. All that matters is that he's alright. He looks like he's been through hell. I prayed literally every hour. The last time I went to church on a weekday your mother passed."

"I know, but it's over now."

"That damn phone was ringing off the hook. Reggie and Mike even popped in. The whole neighborhood's been going crazy since they heard about it. Everyone wanted an update. "

"Everyone including the paps. We were able to sneak out of the hospital in a decoy car. No one followed us, but I know their going to have us do a press conference soon." Letty informed Tony.

"I think I would have lost it if one of those damn reporters tried anything today." Dom said.

"I don't blame you. All they know how to do is write fiction and harass you while they do it." Tony agreed.

"Where's my mini me?" Letty asked. They had all been speaking in hushed tones so that they would not wake Mia and Vince up. Dom did not want to deal with the questions, and Letty was not ready to confront Mia.

They heard a bouncing ball head their way, and a wave of curls entered the room. Alexus dropped the basketball ball and immediately ran to his mother when he saw his parents in the kitchen doorway. "You're back." He said hugging Letty so tight she feared her bones would break.

"You missed me Lexi?" She asked caressing his neck.

"A little bit", Alexus admitted.

"Just a little bit?"

"A lot of bit?"

"Yeah, well I missed you very very much." Letty told her son as she smothered him with kisses. "We brought you someone." Alexus looked up at Dom who was still holding a withdrawn Jensen.

"You found him!"

"Jensen aren't you going to say hi to your brother?" Dom whispered in the boy's ear. Jensen turned around and shyly gave his brother a small, _'hi'_ before turning away. "You don't want to give him a hug?" Jensen shook his head defiantly. Alexus looked up slightly confused at his brother's behavior. Though he had never been overtly affectionate with his younger brother, Jensen was quite the opposite. He loved to hug and jump on Alexus, even if it irked him. He enjoyed any form of attention. It was odd for the child to be so withdrawn and it frankly hurt Alexus' feelings. Dom attempted to place Jensen on the ground, but he began to screech as soon as his feet touched the floor. Jensen clung to Dom's leg and continued to cry.

"Come here baby." Letty told him so that Dom could properly greet their oldest. She was squatting and the crying child clung to her with all his might.

"Why is he acting like that? And how did he hurt his hand?" Alexus asked noting the cast on Jensen's arm.

"Your brother went through a lot in the last few days. The bad man hurt him."

"Did you guys get him?"

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about him anymore. Did you hear that Juju? The bad man can't hurt you anymore." Letty told the boy softly while soothing his back. "Lexi missed you very much and he wants to give you a hug. Why don't you give him a hug?"

"No he didn't." Jenson mumbled.

"Yes he did. Lexi tell Jensen how munch you missed him."

"I missed you Ju. There was no one to play with without you around."

"Really?" The boy asked shyly turning to face his brother.

"Yeah, I'm really happy they found you. I really wanted my little brother back." Alexus confessed. Letty peeled Jensen's arms off her and turned him around.

"Go hug your brother." She told him and the little boy gave Alexus a small embrace. Letty felt like crying all over again when she saw her two boys reunite, but held it in.

Alexus leaned in more into the hug and told his little brother, "I love Jensen. I'll be a better big brother now."

"You won't be mean anymore?"

"I'll try."

"And you'll let me play with your toys?"

"Don't push it." Alexus told him when he let go.

"Come here kid. Let me look at you." Dom told his oldest with a smile. "Did you grow? You look bigger for some reason."

"I've been drinking a lot of milk." Alexus grinned as his father pulled him into a hug.

"Were you good for Pops?"

"I broke a mirror, but he made me clean it up."

"You did what?"

"It was an accident." Alexus lied.

"Was it really?"

"No, but I still had to clean it up. He wouldn't let Tia help me."

"Nice going Pops." Dom told his father with a smirk.

"You can't be too soft on these kids or they get spoiled."

"This is coming from the guy who literally gives them whatever they want anytime they ask for it?"

"That's only because I'm their grandfather, and they're usually well behaved. You know better than anyone I don't put up with foolishness." Dom smiled at Alexus who had yet to let him go. Letty was attempting to have Jensen appropriately greet his grandfather, and finally able to after much coaching.

All the commotion in the kitchen had woken a slumbering Mia. She slowly walked into the kitchen behind her older brother. Dom turned his head and quietly noticed her. "Hey sis"

"Hey", she greeted in return with tears in her eyes. "You found him. That's so great." She saw Tony holding the bruised boy, and the guilt washed over her like a tsunami. She walked over to them and placed a soft hand on Jensen's face. She did not want to hurt him any more than he already visibly was. "I'm so happy to see you." She smiled at Jensen before planting a kiss on his cheek. "We're all really happy you're safe now."

"We should go to my mother's now." Letty interrupted without looking directly at Mia. "We have another kid waiting on us. Go get your stuff Alexus." She said taking Jensen from Tony. Alexus ran upstairs to get his bag.

"Have you spoken with her yet?" He asked Letty.

"I called her at the hospital. She's expecting us. Thank you for everything Tony." Letty said, heading for the door. Tony gave her a nod and shook his son's hand.

"Thanks Pop."

"No problem Kiddo"

"Bye Mi", He told Mia as he hugged her goodbye. He did not want to push the situation. He understood how Letty felt because to some degree he felt that way too. However, Mia would always be his little sister despite everything that happened, and he forgave her. On a lighter note, Dom made his way into the living room and punched Vince's arm.

"Tony what the fuck?" Vince exclaimed before he fully opened his eyes and realized it was Dom. "Oh shit. It's you." He said getting up and giving his best friend a hug. "Good to see you man. Where's the kid?"

"Over there", Dom said pointing at Letty by the doorframe. Vince walked over and excitedly greeted Jensen.

"Yo Jumbo! What's up man?"

"Nothing", the boy mumbled.

"Is it ok if I bring Vanessa over to play with you tomorrow? She's been asking about you." Vince told him. They boy shrugged nonchalantly, which dampened Vince's spirit though he did not show it. "I'm gonna bring her over and you guys are gonna have fun, ok?"

"Ok" Jensen agreed quietly.

"Where's Vanessa?" Dom asked him.

"She's with 'Cede. We've been getting along, and I didn't want to ruin it by spending the night."

"You mean like what happened in Australia?" Letty asked snarkily.

"Why do you always have to bring shit up? That was like two months ago."

"Vanessa's four. You expect us to believe you guys made transformational changes to your relationship in two months?" Dom pointed out.

"I wouldn't say transformational, but I would say improved."

"Whatever man, you gotta figure that shit it out eventually."

"That's what I'm doing."

"Mami I'm ready!" Alexus said storming down the stairs.

"Did you say bye to everyone."

"Uh…"

"Go say bye." Dom asserted. "We'll be in the car." They made their way outside and buckled Jensen into his seat much to his dismay. Alexus joined them two minutes later, and they were off to Ana's house.

"Gloria á Dios!" _(God is good!) _Ana exclaimed when she opened the doorway.

"Cion mamá" _(Blessings grandma)_ Alexus greeted.

"Dios te vendiga mi amor." _(God bless you sweetie.) _

"Cion Mami, y la niña?" _(Blessings Mami, where's my girl?) _Letty greeted kissing Ana's cheek.

"Ahi anda correteando. Pero dejame ver a este niño!" _(She's running around here somewhere. Let me see him!) _Ana said taking Jensen though he slightly resisted. Dom went in search of his daughter who he was desperate to see. "Ay no pero mira como me lo dejaron. Pero que canaya. Que hombre le hace eso a un niño?" _(I can't believe my eyes. Look at how he left him. What kind of man would do this to a child?) _Ana said inspecting her grandson. "Dile á mamá que te hicieron." _(Tell grandma what they did to you.) _

"Mucho" _(A lot of things) _Jensen mumbled.

"Él te dio?" _(Did he hit you?) _

"Si" _(Yes)_

"Pero que desgraciado. Tu sabe lo que yo voy hacer?" _(That motherfucker…Do you know what I'm going to do?) _

"Que?" (_What?)_

"Lo voy a tirar de un puente para que quede muerto, ese sin verguenza coño!" _(I'm going to throw him off a bridge so that he can die!)_

"Mami ya, tu no ves que el niño esta traumado." _(Mami that's enough. Don't you see he's traumatized?) _

"Por eso es que lo digo, oh oh. Ese tipo no puede quedar vivo." _(That's why I'm saying it. This guy can't keep his life.)_

"Hablaremos después."_(We'll talk about this later.) _ Letty finalized. Dom walked in with a giggling Mazda as he made fart noises with her tummy.

"I found her." He told them happily. Mazda paused and stared at her mother in surprise.

"_Is that my baby girl_?" Letty cooed causing the baby to smile. "_I think it is. Come here._" Letty said taking her from Dom and placing kisses on Mazda wherever she could. "Look who's happy to see you Juju!" Jensen rolled his eyes. "Oh come on now. Don't be like that. Give her a kiss." Jensen eyed Letty questioningly.

"Coño pendejo besalá!" _(God damn it. You're gonna kiss her.)_ Ana demanded, and Jensen did as he was told. "Asi es, a ti no se te puede olivdar que esa es tu hermanita. La sangre que ella lleva es sangre tuya tambien." _(That's right. You can't forget that that's your little sister. You guys have the same blood running through your veins.) _She scolded. Ana absolutely detested Jensen's jealousy towards his younger sister.

"Mami ya ésta bueno cojalo suave. Y Milo?" _(Mami that's enough. Take it easy. Where's Milo?) _Letty asked. Alexus took Mazda from his mother, and he and Dom began to play peek-a-boo with her, which she adored.

"Anda por ahi, con su padre. Tu sabes, en lo de ellos." _(He's out with his father doing father-son things. I don't know, maybe doing some male bonding.) _She said nonchalantly. They stayed at Ana's for a few hours, and were still not able to get Jensen to sleep. They gathered all three of their children that night, and placed them on their king sized bed. Dom and Letty both wanted to be surrounded by their children that night. It was the only way they felt they could keep them he crept away into their bathroom. He grabbed his phone and dialed the only number that could guarantee him the revenge he so desperately craved. "Hello?"

"Hey Dom", his old friend Reggie greeted.

"Hey Meech, how's it going?"

"Not bad, I heard about what happened. I passed by your Pop's place earlier, and he told me you found Jensen. How's the boy doing?" Reggie was one of the few friends he still had who never made it out of the neighborhood they were all raised in.

"Not so good, but they told us it'll take time before he's back to normal. We have to take him to a child therapist in a few days."

"Damn man that's horrible. But hey, at least you found him. Some people don't get so lucky."

"Yeah, I'm just scared he'll never be the same kid again, you know?"

"I get you man. Kids are so vulnerable. I remember when Cici saw my brother get stabbed over some stupid shit. The poor kid wet the bed for a month."

"Jensen had an accident at the hospital, but he hasn't slept for real since we found him."

"It's really tough on them."

"I know, but I called you for another reason."

"What is it?"

"Is your cousin still in Lompoc? You know Curtis?"

"Man he's a lifer. He ain't ever getting out."

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything"

"Dom who are you talking to?" Letty asked coming into the bathroom groggily.

"No one, go back to bed." He dismissed holding his phone away.

"You better not be up to something."

"I'm not. I'm just catching up with Meech." Letty's demeanor softened at the information.

"Oh, tell him to tell Sherane to call me." She told him with a yawn before she headed back to bed.

"Yeah, sure", Dom called out distractedly. "Hello?"

"Yeah man, I'm still here."

"Like I was saying, I need a favor. I need to get in touch with him."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _The end is near...Yay_

_**Lisa:** It's a culture thing. In Dominican culture, you never disrespect someone's parent, even if you don't agree with what they do or say. You more often silently object, unless the person places a hand on you. Dom gets that, and allows for Letty to take the lead when handling Ana. Although, he definitely has his hard no's. _

* * *

"We should really do something for Paola." Letty told Dom as they sat on the couch a few weeks after Jensen's reappearance. "That check was not enough."

"I know. I asked Jessie if he could find anything on her that could help us out, but there really wasn't much."

"Maybe we should go out there and talk to her."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. We could bring her a gift or something. I would get her a car, but I don't know what she's in to." Dom suggested before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hold on. I have to take this."

"Who is it?"

"Charlie", Dom lied.

"We are not doing press. It's no one's business. I'm so tired of these fucking people always trying to butt in." Letty spat. Both their managers had been heckling them to face reporters, something they just were not willing to do.

"I'll tell him." Dom quickly exited the living room to answer his old friend's call. "Tell me something good."

"I went upstate and talked to Curt. He said they brought Flint in two days ago, but they have him in a completely different wing because he hasn't been convicted yet."

"Fuck", Dom growled.

"What's wrong?" Letty asked coming up behind him.

"Nothing, Lebron got traded." Dom lied again to get her off his back.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. He's still no Jordan though."

"Let do you mind? I'm on the phone."

"Jeez, sorry. Keep it short. We have to take Jensen to Dr. Wallace in a few minutes." She said walking away.

Dom went upstairs to their bedroom where he would not be disturbed."Sorry about that Meech."

"No worries man, but check it. I don't know how Curt can get close to him if they don't move him, and the only way to do that is to get a guard to do it."

"Curt ain't the type to get along with guards."

"But he knows who the crooked ones are."

"I don't know man. Not everyone has a price." Dom pointed out questioningly.

"Underpaid police guards helping get rid of a crazy murderer who killed his own mother? Are you kidding me? They would want nothing more than a sweet paycheck. When I was locked up a few years ago, my boy pushed mad drugs through the gates because of this one guard. That's all we need. Everyone gets a cut, and no one talks."

"I need to know we can trust whoever is pulling this job inside. Brian already got the DA to throw the insanity plea out the window. Flint is definitely doing time with the big boys. I don't want Brian's name or my name in anyone's mouth, you feel me? He's done too much good for my family."

"Curt has a good rank on the inside. It's just a matter of time before he can smooth the deal out. The question is how much are you willing to cough up?"

"What kind of question is that? The man fucked with my kid." Dom told Reggie incredulously.

"I know man, but they're gonna want numbers, and Curt is gonna want a favor. I'm just the messenger in all this."

"Whatever it takes Meech; whatever it takes."

"We can get that motherfucker when you say go."

"Go" Dom said before hanging up as he heard footsteps near his door.

"Papi!" Jensen called searching for him.

"In here Juju!"

"Papi, Mami said you have to go down stairs." The boy informed him, slowly entering his parent's bedroom.

"I'll be right down."

"She said now." Jensen told him warningly before he whispered, "Papi you have to do what Mami says or she'll spank you." Dom chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Mami's the boss."

"Yeah you don't want to get in trouble." His five year old told him seriously.

"You're right. I wouldn't want to get in trouble with Mami." Dom smiled picking Jensen off the ground. The boy's bruises had cleared somewhat, but he would still sport the cast on his arm for three more weeks.

"Papi, Dr. Wallace said that next time I go, we were gonna make a movie." Jensen told Dom excitedly as they made their way downstairs.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"What kind of movie?"

"I dunno." Jensen answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Are other kids going to be in it too?"

"I don't want them to."

"Don't you want to make friends?" Jensen shook his head shyly. "But friends are so much fun. You have so many."

"Dom!" He heard Letty call from the door. "Alexus go get your father."

"I'm right here." Dom said appearing before them.

"Finally, we gotta get a move on. Mami is waiting for these two."

"Didn't Wallace say she wanted Alexus at this session?"

"You're right." Letty acknowledged turning to face her oldest. "Sorry Lexi, Mazda's the only one going to Mamá's today."

"But Milo was gonna let me ride his new Huffy!" Alexus complained.

"We need you to do something really important for your little brother. Ok?"

"Urg!" Alexus exasperated, taking Mazda from Letty's arms and heading out to the garage. They dropped off Mazda at Ana's and took the boys to Jensen's therapy session.

"Good afternoon Torettos!" Dr. Wallace greeted as they entered the grand playroom where Jensen's sessions took place.

"Hi Dr. Wallace!" Jensen greeted cheerfully. "Are we still making a movie?"

"You bet we are. Go find a costume in the chest. You can be whatever you want."

"Yay!" Jensen said running to the elaborate treasure chest.

"Does big brother want to dress up too?" She asked.

"I'm good thanks." Alexus said raising his hands up. "How long is this gonna be?"

"Not long at all. Would you mind helping your brother find his costume while I speak with your parents?"

"Sure", Alexus answered politely with a nod. Dr. Wallace ushered Dom and Letty out of the door.

"What's up doc?" Dom asked her.

"I was hoping to have this session could just be about the boys." She informed them. "You've both done a wonderful job of easing Jensen into therapy, but I wanted to explore some of the other relationships in his life. He mentioned Alexus several times when we last met, and I wanted to get a sense of their dynamic at home."

"Ok..." Letty said questioningly. "So you want us to leave?"

"Yes, you can pick them up in an hour or wait here if you'd like."

"Why exactly?" Dom asked.

"Children act differently around their parents than they do with their siblings. I will get a better sense of what their relationship is like if you aren't here. We can always go over the footage after, but I think it'd be best if you sat this one out."

"I don't know how I feel about this." Letty admitted. She was slightly paranoid about having Jensen out her sight when they were out of the house.

"We're all here to benefit Jensen. You need to just trust the process."

"I know, but I just don't like the idea of leaving him alone."

"Is he still sleeping with you?"

"We put him in his brother's bed when he fell asleep in ours last night."

"Remember what we talked about. When a child is too attached it can be harmful to their normal development." Letty rolled her eyes, and turned to find Dom on the phone once again.

"We're working on it."

"Have you considered consulting with the psychiatrist I recommended?"

"I'm fine. Believe me. I'm fine." Letty dismissed.

"Well I can't force you to attend, but I heavily recommend it."

"Got it." Letty told the psychiatrist distractedly. She walked over to Dom tremendously curious at his odd behavior in the last few days. He stepped away from her confirming what she had been suspecting. He was keeping something from her. She waited for him to finish.

"You ready to go?" He asked her putting his phone away. They headed to the parking lot where Letty proceeded to interrogate him.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing, why would anything be going on?"

"Because you're acting shady; let me see your phone." She commanded holding her hand out.

"No"

"Now I know you're hiding something."

"I thought we were past this whole jealousy thing."

"Pff, jealousy? Nah, that ain't it. Suspicion? Yes. Of what? I don't know, but you better start filling in the blanks. Just because we're dealing with all this shit doesn't mean I'm blind to what you do."

"I think the Doc is right. We should see the psychiatrist."

"Wow! Now I know something is up, and for you to propose _that_ tells me it's bad."

"I'm serious. Alexus is in there with Jensen, maybe we need it. We haven't exactly been normal since this all happened."

"My son was taken and almost killed. Excuse me if it is taking me a little longer to deal with that than you would like."

"Now you're just getting hostile."

"Don't call me hostile!"

"Shhh, listen." Dom hushed. "Maybe talking to someone will help us deal, you know?"

"What? Deal with the fact I don't trust anyone with my kid. Ain't no therapy in the world that's gonna get rid of that."

"Yeah, but maybe it'll help you forgive Mia."

"I don't have a problem with her."

"Yes you do. You haven't spoken to her in weeks. Everyone sees it. You two were like sisters, and now you can't even look at her."

"She's the reason this all happened in the first place!" Letty yelled at him.

"Watch it Let. Don't go disrespecting my sister like that. I never disrespect your family. It was a mistake. She's human for fuck sake. Flint is a fucking maniac. All our guards were down. If it hadn't been Jensen, it would have been Mazda. Don't act like it couldn't have happened on your watch too. I know plenty of times when our attention slipped with the kids. Flint was a predator and pounced when he got the chance."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that she was suppose to be watching him! Who leaves a five year old alone like that? She and Brian should really rethink having kids if that's how they plan on handling their own."

"Well it's too late for that now."

"What do you mean 'too late'?"

"They told me yesterday."

"What?" Letty said in surprise.

"Yup"

"How long has she known?"

"A while, but as you can imagine timing has not been the best. They wanted to tell you too, but you can't seem to handle being around her for more than a few seconds."

"Every time I look at her I just get reminded of that day, of not knowing. I can't turn that off. I wish I could, but I can't."

"That's why maybe we should see somebody."

"This isn't something that can be cured Dominic. It is what it is."

"How do you know if you don't try?"

"Fine, but give me your phone."

"Still?"

"What? You think that little argument was gonna distract me from what you're really hiding? Give me some credit Dom."

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"I thought I told you to drop this thing with P."

"Listen Letty. While you're blaming my sister, I'm targeting the motherfucker who did it."

"It's a done deal. We're going to get the guilty verdict by next week. Brian said it was a sure thing."

"Well I feel he deserves more than that. So let's agree to disagree."

"What do you mean 'more'?" Dom gave her a casual shrug. He was not willing to release anymore information than that. Letty grabbed Dom's face and stared into his eyes. "If you get yourself locked up, I'll never forgive you for ruining what we have. Just remember that before making anymore decisions." She said before storming off inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews! So I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last, but it all depends on how much writing time I can manage during the next couple of days. Enjoy!_

* * *

"So why are we here today?" Dr. Harper asked the couple before her.

"I don't know. You should ask him." Letty said crossing her arms and leaning further into the couch. Dr. Harper turned to Dom and smiled.

"Why are you here today?"

"Because I think we need to say a few things that haven't been said yet." Letty rolled her eyes at his comment, but Dr. Harper continued to question him.

"Like what things?"

"That's a question for her." Dom redirected.

"So I'm getting the sense you feel she's hiding something from you."

"Woa, if anyone is hiding something it's him." Letty told them incredulously.

"Ok, it seems like I've started with too big of a question. Why don't we slow things down. We have the next two hours to get past the fog. Let's start with a simple question. How long have you been married?"

"Didn't we answer that on the questionnaire?" Dom asked.

"Humor me." The psychologist probed.

"Seven years"

"Why did you get married?"

"What do you mean, why did we get married?" Letty asked.

"Just that, why did you choose each other?"

"I can't answer that question." Letty said. Dom gave her questioning look. "What? There were too many reasons."

"Dom why did you marry Letty?"

"Because I loved her."

"And because I gave him a child", Letty interjected.

"Do you think that's true? Did you marry her because you had a child together?"

"No, I think that's why she married me." Dom corrected.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what that means." He said turning to Letty with an apathetic look on his face.

"Dominic why don't you elaborate? Counseling is a place for clarity, and we can't achieve that if we are always assuming what the other is thinking." Dominic huffed in annoyance at her words.

"Letty has been making me run laps around her since we got together."

"Excuse me?"

"You know it's true."

"How is that true?"

"Nothing is ever good enough. I'm never good enough. There have always been demands, criteria, the works...just to be seen with her."

"Are you talking about when we first got together?"

"Yes"

"We were teenagers! You had a reputation. What were people gonna think?"

"Yeah, but I don't think we ever grew out of it."

"In what sense?" The counselor probed.

"If I wanted her, I had to be the best. I had to be the best guy on the scene. When I got her pregnant, I had to be the best dad. When we got married, I had to be the best husband. I'm only human. I can't be the best all the time, but it seems I always find a way to fall short of what she wants."

"So I'm getting the sense you feel a lot of pressure from her."

"Wait a second, I never said he had to be the best at anything. He's the one who puts himself on his high horse."

"You don't have to say shit. Actions speak louder than words Let."

"So now this is my fault? Oh please, you can't pretend you don't do the same."

"There is no blame here. I'm not sure any of us really know what _this_ is yet. We're just listening right now." Dr. Harper mediated.

"Oh my God this is such bullshit! Don't by into this. If you knew him, you'd know how much of a lie this was."

"I hear you, but right now you're rejecting what he's saying. Why is that? Why is it so difficult for you to hear this."

"Because it's not true! I never required him to go above and beyond for me. He did that on his own. He put pressure on himself."

"So you're saying you would have married me even if I had not taken care of things the first few years we were together?"

"That's not fair. I was eighteen when I had Alexus. I was a kid, and you knew better."

"Leticia" Dr. Harper began.

"Letty", she corrected.

"Letty do you feel that maybe you had your child too young, and that maybe you rushed into this life with Dominic?"

"It's not a question. I did. I wasn't ready, and there were a lot of complications. The last thing I needed was a shitty boyfriend. I had hoped he'd be a support, and he was. I've never hid how thankful I was, but I've pulled my weight since then. He hasn't had to be the only one holding down responsibility in a long time. Yes, I can give him credit for helping me in my success and making sure I educated myself because it probably wouldn't have happened without him. However, we share a lot now, and I would dare say we're pretty damn equal when it comes to this." She said gesturing between them. "So I sincerely have no idea what he's talking about."

"Do you feel a sense of pressure from him like he claims to?"

"When I was younger and insecure, I definitely felt it. I was paranoid that he was cheating, or that he would leave me. I pretty much did anything he wanted because of it. I wanted so bad for him to want me that I would have literally done anything for him, and to some degree I'm still that way. I'm still that girl. I just don't hide her anymore because I'm not scared to admit I love him. We've been through too much for me to sit here and act like shit don't matter."

"Thank you for sharing that." Dr. Harper told Letty with a small caress of her arm. "Dominic what do you have to say to this?"

"Don't let her fool you. She never did anything on the first request."

"It still got done." Letty growled. Dr. Harper smiled at the couple as they glared at each other.

"So trust has been a big issue for you? What were some of the things he would do to make you not trust him?"

"I flirted. I still flirt, but I never stepped out." Dom answered for her.

"Do you agree with that?"

"I guess. It used to make me feel like I wasn't good enough. No matter what I did or what he said, I always believed some blonde bimbo would come along and fuck everything up."

"I've never understood why she says that. I'm not even into blondes."

"You're not funny." Letty glowered at her husband. "You see? He forced me to come here, and he's not even taking it seriously. I knew this would be a waste of time."

"Hold on; hold on. Do you not feel the same way anymore?" Dr. Harper asked her.

"No. Before my kids, Dom was the only person who would support me and motivate me, and who made me feel really happy in the simplest way. He would be there when I needed somebody, even if I refused the help. I never had that before him."

"How was life before Dom?" Letty bit the inside of her cheek and pursed her lips. She was feeling a sudden stir of emotions and did not want to go on.

"Can we talk about something else? I think I've said enough for one session."

"I assure you that we're just getting started. Dom how was life before Letty?"

"I don't even remember to be honest. We've been together a long time, long before we got married. If I had to sum it up in a nutshell, I was getting drunk all the time and fucking around in the streets with my friends."

"Can you give me a timeframe?"

"I guess late teens, early twenties."

"Why do you think you were acting like that?"

"I don't know. Everyone acted like that. I guess the boredom got the best of me when I was younger. I just didn't care much of anything."

"How was home for you growing up?"

"Great, I've always gotten along well with my family."

"And how did your parents feel about this behavior."

"My dad wasn't happy, but I don't know. I guess I knew I wasn't doing anything that would get me disowned, like deal drugs or hurt other people."

"What about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"What did she think about your behavior?"

"She's dead." Dom said flatly.

"How old were you when she passed?"

"I don't know like fifteen, sixteen"

"That's a rough age to lose a parent."

"Shit happens." Dom shrugged.

"How did you cope with that?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"He doesn't like talking about her. It makes him very upset." Letty cut in.

"Do you often get a lack of response from him?" Dr. Harper asked.

"All the time. He just shuts down."

"Dominic..."

"What was there to deal with?" Dom burst out angrily. "One day she was there, the next day she wasn't. That was my reality. I couldn't escape that or really had a choice in that matter."

"Did you love her?"

"Of course I loved her." Dom answered irritatedly.

"A loss of a parent is very hard to bear at any age, let alone your formative years. You lost someone who was important to you, and who was there to care for you. Don't undermine that." Dr. Harper emphasized. Dom gave her an awkward nod. He did not like delving on the topic of his mother's death. "You said you didn't have a choice in your mother's passing. Does that lack of control bother you?"

"Of course, who wouldn't want to bring their mother back if they could?"

"Do you find yourself constantly trying to control your surrounding?"

"No"

"Stop lying Dominic. He's a control freak. He wants everything his way, exactly when he wants it, and disregards everyone else. His father and I are probably the only people on the planet who don't put up with his shit. So he just needs to get it together." Letty told Dr. Harper unequivocally.

"Do you agree with this Dominic? Do you think your mother's passing has had an effect on how you manipulate your surroundings?"

"Listen Doc. Whatever, the bottom line is that she's not here. She hasn't been here for a long time. So I don't see how that relates to this."

"I just don't get how you can sit here, a father of three beautiful children who worship you and say what you just said." Letty said smacking her palms together angrily.

"Am I not being sensitive enough for your liking?"

"Don't you see why I don't want you to go after him! Think of the good you'd do for our kids on the inside. Just think about for one minute. " Letty urged him.

"It wouldn't go down like that." Dom dismissed.

"But it could"

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Dr. Harper asked slightly confused.

"Dom thinks I'm angry, but _he's_ the one who is really angry. _He's_ the one who can't let go so that we can move on."

"Move on from what?"

"Our son's kidnapping."

"Are you still angry?" Dr. Harper asked her not losing eye contact.

"Yeah", she admitted. "It just wasn't fair. He's so innocent. He didn't need to experience something like that."

"You're son?"

"Yes"

"How do you think the kidnapping has affected your relationship as a couple?"

"I don't really know because we haven't been the focus of our relationship for a while now."

"Does any of this resonate with you Dominic?" Dr. Harper asked. He gave her a nod of agreement. "What has been the focus lately?"

"The kids"

"Work"

"Family"

"Friends"

"So I'm understanding that that is everyone accept your partner? How long has it been since you two have been intimate?"

"Woa doc", Dom said raising his hands.

"Well I've had enough." Letty said motioning to leave, but Dom held her in place.

"I apologize if I offended you. I know it's a sensitive subject, but sex is a very important part of a healthy marriage. I have a hunch that there has not been much of it lately."

"It hasn't come up." Letty told the psychiatrist.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Geez I don't know." Letty said sarcastically, "Maybe because my son went missing; and when he was returned to me, he wasn't the same."

"To be honest, it's really hard to have a libido with that shit on the brain 24/7." Dom added.

"How often did you have sex before the kidnapping?"

"A few times a week, when there was time for it. We're really busy. Sometimes we'd be outside Cali for races for days at a time, and we always try to arrange for one of us to stay at home so we're used to long stretches during difficult times. "

"But now you don't have sex at all?"

"Not in the last month, no." Dom answered. "Our son sleeps with us most nights, or with his brother. He can't be alone yet. He doesn't handle it very well."

"So do either of you notice that your anger about this situation is affecting your ability to come together?"

"I'm not angry with him. I'm angry about what he might do, and I'm angry at life because it hasn't been fair." Letty said summarizing her feelings.

"What do you mean when you say, 'what he might do'?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me, but I know it's bad." Letty said fighting back tears.

"Dominic would you like to chime in?"

"No, I really wouldn't."

"So you are planning something?"

"I plea the fifth."

"Look at the woman sitting next to you." Dr. Harper told Dom calmly. "Do you not see the pain your actions are causing her?"

"It's not about her. She needs to understand that."

"But it is about her. You're married. Any actions that put you at risk, put her at risk, and with that your children as well. You two are the head of your family unit. If you two can't function together, then your family cannot function together."

"I'm doing it for them."

"No you're not! You're doing it for you because you think it'll make you feel better. You want to feel like you didn't fail him, like you can still be his hero. But you know what? It won't." Letty told him. "It'll just be one more thing over your head. Don't you see that? You have to let it go."

"Like you have?"

"At least I'm working on it. You won't even listen to me." Letty said while her voiced cracked.

"Dominic are you hearing what she is saying?"

"I am"

"And what's going through your mind as you're listening to her? Look at her. How do you think she feels?"

"I know how she feels, but..."

"But what?"

"It's too late."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Alright so...I lied...again. **Quenthekid** and **Germany,** you were right. I couldn't end it in one chapter. I tried so hard, but it didn't happen. Stay tuned... _

* * *

"What do you mean it's too late'?" Letty asked Dom. He stood and walked out without uttering a word. "Dominic!" She yelled after him as he strutted out of the building. "Dominic!"

"Let it go Letty." He muttered shrugging her off.

"Let it go?" She screamed at him. "What did you do Dom? Huh? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You lying son of a bitch! What did you do?" She charged with a shove once they made it out of the building.

"Letty stop."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What you want is now out of my control."

"What did you do?" Letty yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"I took care of Flint." He growled at her.

"What? How?" Dominic opened the passenger door of his red charger and lightly pushed her inside, but she resisted. "Let go of me!"

"Letty get inside of the car."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you! I can't even look at you right now."

"Get in, now." He told her evenly, though he towered over her in a menacing stance.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm not your bitch. I don't bark on command."

"You wanted to know so I'm telling you. Get in the fucking car before people start coming out of that building, and we have reporters coming out of our asses."

"No, get your hands off me." Letty resisted as she pulled her wrists out of his grasp.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop being so damn selfish! I want you to stop pretending like we don't matter."

"I'm not pretending you don't matter. You're all that matters. Why the fuck do you think we're here in the first place?"

"Because you wanted someone to side with you and blame me, but when she didn't you left because you couldn't face the music."

"That's not it. I'm telling you what you wanted to know, but here you are not trying to listen to any of it."

"Like you said Dominic it's too late, right?"

"Baby please get in the car." Dom told her in a softer tone. "I'm sorry, but I really need you to get in the car."

"Sorry for what exactly?"

"Letting my anger get the best of me and hiding things from you."

"I think I'll find my own way home." Letty told him. But before she could storm off, Dominic aggressively grabbed her and seated her inside the charger. When he got into the driver's seat he raced off with a number of blows from Letty.

"Pull over!" She yelled smacking his arm.

"No, we're going somewhere first."

"I can't believe you told Dr. Harper you weren't a control freak. Pull the fucking car over Dominic. I don't want to be next to you right now."

"Maybe I am, but sometimes you gotta be to get what you want."

"Give me space! Why is that always so hard for you?"

"Maybe because my wife is threatening to leave me for dealing with something that is in both of our interests."

"You just don't get it Dominic. You can't see passed this fucking asshole. You're willing to throw away everything we've built just for revenge."

"I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure I'd come out clean."

"That's what everyone says! How can you be so fucking stupid?"

"How can you say that if you don't even know what the facts are?"

"Well then what are they?"

"So now you want to shut up and listen?"

"Oh go fuck yourself!"

"That's definitely your job, but we both know you've been slacking in that department."

"You better think about the next few words that come out of your mouth Dominic. You're seconds away from having me smack the shit out of you."

"It's true!"

"Yeah because you've really been putting the moves on me lately. You've been more interested in whoever it is that you are always on the phone with than your family."

"Everything I do is for my family!"

"You are so full of shit, you know that? Why are we stopping here?"

"You wanna hash this out? This is the perfect place to do it." Dom told her turning off his engine.

"The Hollywood sign? Really?"

"Yerp, so what do you really want to know?"

"Why, just why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does killing Flint mean so much to you when he already got a life sentence last week?"

"Because he has the possibility of parole, and because he almost killed my son. He almost killed _our_ son, and by some miracle he didn't succeed. Scum like him don't deserve to live."

"But he isn't living, he's in prison! That's no life. Don't you think I wanted him dead too? I was the one with the gun to his head, and if Brian had not come in when he did I would have pulled the trigger."

"I'm finishing the job!"

"How? How are you doing that without risking never playing peek-a-boo with Mazda again, or helping Alexus with his football, or ruff housing with Jensen?" She screamed.

"Because I have someone on the inside who's trustworthy!"

"Who!"

"Curtis! Curtis is gonna do me this favor with exchange that I pay for his mother's cancer treatments for as long as she needs it. I've been planning it with Meech for weeks. It's clear cut plan with an easy execution."

"So he's gonna kill him? You're going to make another man stain his hands with Flint's blood so that you can feel better before you go to bed at night."

"It's nothing he ain't used to. He's done more for less, and you know that. Curt is already serving two life sentences, and he has rank with his gang. He knows where the cameras are. He knows who to talk to and who not to talk to. If everything goes smoothly, they won't even know he did it. You know no one talks if they're trying to survive lockup."

"And what if it doesn't go smoothly? What if he fucks up? How do you stop this from getting back to you?"

"No one can connect me to him other than the fact that he's Reggie's cousin. Reggie has always had my back. He, Vince, and Mike have been my middlemen throughout this whole thing. None of them are going to rat. You know they won't. Brian's clean, I'm clean, and you're clean. It'll work!"

"How do you know they can't trace your phone calls or text messages?"

"Because I've talked to those guys on a weekly basis since I was fifteen. All they can trace is friendship and that doesn't win trials, and let's be honest. Who is really going to want to defend a psycho-stalker-murder-child-beater? It'll just go under the radar."

"No it won't because his case was associated with us! It was all over the news! They're still covering it."

"Have we talked yet? I don't remember opening my mouth to reporters, and I don't plan too. Let them speculate. This is nothing but a mere coincidence."

"Dominic I don't know."

"Baby there are too many cards in our favor, and a message needs to be sent. No one fucks with the people I love. Only you can understand how much it hurt to see my kid beat up like that. I wouldn't beat grown men to that extent on a given day."

"He was so scared." Letty whispered in remembering the first moment she set eyes on Jensen at the hospital.

"He was bit by rats Letty, rats! Why? Because he was thrown in a dumpster like worthless shit. How can I stand by and only know I got the pleasure of breaking his nose? It wasn't enough. This still isn't enough. If I had it my way, I would torture him in our basement for years without the mercy of death. But hey, we can't all have our way."

"I've never seen you like this Dominic. I don't want you to be filled with rage. It's not healthy."

"Letty you're just as angry. Stop pretending you aren't."

"What do you want me to do? Admit I want him shred to pieces? Fine, yes I would love to kill him, but the cost of that is too big for me to live with."

"Well you don't have to live with it. I will. Like I said, it's too late. He won't live to see another day. It may have already happened." As soon as the words escaped his mouth Letty's heart froze. "We'll know soon enough. My question to you now is, what does this mean for us?"

"Us?" Letty asked with a harsh laugh. "That's funny you're thinking of that now."

"Answer the question."

"I don't know. It seems like I'm just another bystander in your life. We were supposed to be a team."

"I get how you feel. But incase this shit didn't go how I thought it would, I wanted all of you out of it."

"But we would have to deal with you getting locked up? Does that make sense to you?"

"Absolutely"

"Urg! We're just going in circles." She huffed rubbing her temples.

"You haven't answered my question Let."

"About what?"

"Us"

"Dominic what do you think?" She asked him sarcastically.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"You went behind my back to plot a murder that could ruin everything we had. You're not my favorite person right now."

"Are you gonna leave me? That's all I want to know."

"I'm practically begging you to stay by me, and you're asking me if I'm gonna leave?"

"You've done it before." He pointed out, and the couple continued to stare at each other in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Letty did not realize she was actually contemplating her husband's question.

"No Dominic, I'm not going to leave you." She finally said softly. Dom grabbed her face to pull her into a ravaging kiss. It was the first real kiss they had had in weeks. They had hugged and pecked, but they were often quick habitual things that they did free of any emotion. This kiss was different. It was long and passionate. Letty's arms hooked around his neck as her eyes shut, and she let her senses take over. When he parted his lips from hers, she was still attached to him and did not want to let go. "This wasn't ok Dom." Letty whispered bringing their foreheads together.

"I know, but I had to do it. You're the only one who can understand why."

"I know baby." Letty empathized caressing his face.

"I really want you to work things out with Mia. We didn't get to talk about that with the doc."

"That's just gonna take some time."

"Just don't make it take too long."

"One thing at a time Dom"

"It's important. She's family, and she loves you."

"How did you get over it?"

"I didn't, but I know she's hurting too. At the end of the day Flint would have been psycho enough to kill her too if he had decided to corner them instead of luring Jensen out. I can't blame her for the bad things that animal did. It's not right. She's always been there for us. I can't overlook that."

"I just need time. You know?"

"Yeah, just promise me you'll try." He said pecking her lips.

"I will." She said dethatching herself from him and leaning against the hood of his car to watch the LA view beneath them.

"Isn't it crazy that here is where it all began?" Dom asked looking around at their familiar settings.

"The corruption started early." Letty told him with a smirk. "I was only sixteen and you had me up against that fence." She said pointing to the barrier between them and the Hollywood sign.

"I know, who would have thought a kid could be so conniving. You had it all planned. I know you did."

"What?" Letty exclaimed. "You brought me here."

"You kept asking me to bring you here."

"You kept suggesting we come here."

"Alright I guess we both liked being here." Dom smiled. "We would get real deep up here, looking at the view. We talked about everything."

"Yeah right! That was for like five minutes."

"They were the most intellectually stimulating five minutes of my life."

"Yeah, before my panties came off." Letty smiled, and Dom leaned down to kiss her.

"You know Mrs. Toretto"

"Yes Mr. Toretto"

"I think we should take the doc's advise and come together." Letty laughed at his words.

"You're so stupid."

"We should, you know, for old times sake." He told her before their lips met once again.

"I may just take you up on that offer." Letty murmured before Dom lifted her off the hood of his car and pinned her against the fence. Letty hooked her finger in between the wires to hold herself up as Dom ravished her neck. "God, that feels so good." Letty moaned as Dom's hands tantalized her body. She could hardly believe how she turned on like a switch at Dom's simple touch. "I love you." She told him before their lips met again.

"I love you too baby." He said pulling her jeans down in one swift move. "You'll never know how much."

"Ung!" Letty moaned when she felt Dom enter her. She gripped the fence tighter as he thrust into her with great vigor. Dom's grunts matched her loud moans as he claimed her out in the open, above everyone else who did not matter. Letty's eyes would occasionally snap open and she would be reminded that she was no longer the wild teenager who snuck around to have sex with her boyfriend. She had so much more than that with Dom. Even if she had wanted to, Letty knew their bond would not let her leave him. He had become a part of her. It was odd how free she felt being with the man who was currently nailing her like a hammer. Her legs splayed out in the open for the man she loved did not bother her in the slightest because she was now sure she had not lost Dom to the anger that had been eating him inside. The couple enjoyed the ecstasy of each other's body. Their tongues would collide and occasionally muffle Letty's moans.

"Fuck", Dom growled into her neck. He was close; he was close to claiming her again. Letty's mouth opened with heavy pants as she let go of the fence to grip his shoulders. She was losing all her strength, and felt a familiar throbbing at her core.

"I'm gonna come." She gasped gripping the sides of his face and met him in another kiss. "Fuck...I'm gonna come."

"Me too", he gritted out just before they both stiffened from the intensity of their climax. Dom pulled Letty into another heated kiss, but slowly removed himself from inside her. They took a few moments to gather their breaths, though Letty's arms would not unhook themselves from Dom's torso. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. "Ride or die?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"Ride or die", she confirmed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre! Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

"Breaking news today, Peter Michael Flint, the man involved in the Toretto kidnapping, was pronounced dead at 8:05 this morning, when his body was found after suffering multiple stab wounds by an unidentified culprit yesterday afternoon. Flint had only completed six days of his life sentence at Lompoc maximum-security prison before his violent death. There have yet to be any further details on the matter, but there is much speculation." A female reporter announced as Letty prepared breakfast and watched the morning news. The young Latina's heart almost burst at the mention of Peter Flint. It had happened. Dom's plan had taken effect as predicted and now the whole world new about it.

"Do you think Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz will speak on the matter?" The male reporter asked. Letty's eggs were threatening to burn, but she found herself unable to move. Her fear had paralyzed her.

"Well I don't know Sandy. It's very unlikely given their unfortunate circumstance. They have yet to speak out, and I doubt they will."

"Well America may just never know what really happened in this case, but we can hope the couple will one day come forward."

"Yes, perhaps they can write a book about it." One reporter poorly joked, while the other non-authentically laughed. Letty was soon distracted from the reporters on her television screen when the fire alarm went off, and Mazda began to cry from her high chair.

"Oh shit!" Letty exclaimed as she put the burning pan into the sink and opened the large kitchen window. She picked up Mazda and brought her out of the smoke, while covering her ears from the blaring sounds. "I'm sorry baby. Mami wasn't paying attention."

"What's going on?" Dom asked rushing down the stairs.

"I burned breakfast, and the alarms scared her."

"Why do you look so pale?"

"Where are the boy's?"

"Brushing their teeth; why?"

"It happened." She told him.

"What happened?"

"He's dead. They killed him. It was all over the news." She informed him in a wry tone.

Dom took in what he was told and gave her a nod of satisfaction. "Good" He stated simply.

"I don't even know what to think right now."

"We had a problem and resolved it. There's nothing else to think about." He said caressing her face.

"I can't not think about the truth. What if it comes out?"

"The truth is out. He was murdered in prison by another inmate."

"You know it's not that simple."

"Letty why don't you go upstairs and shower. I'll handle the little princess and breakfast."

"I'm fine."

"Nah, give her to me." He said taking his daughter from Letty. Dom kissed his wife's lips, but her mind was miles away. "Didn't I tell you everything was gonna be ok? Have a little faith." Letty looked up at him, and he could see the concern in her eyes. "Baby I got this. Don't worry about it."

"You can't honestly believe that makes me feel any better."

"I'll talk to Brian. Ok?" Letty nodded in agreement and took a deep breath before heading upstairs to take a much-needed warm bath, while Dom went into the kitchen with Mazda tow, and decided to make a full all American breakfast.

"Papi, Papi!" Jensen called running into the kitchen.

"What?"

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes"

"Can only big people make pancakes?"

"Do you want to help me Jensen?"

"I don't know what to do." The small boy said with a shrug. Dom pulled out a chair from their large kitchen table and placed Jensen on it, so that he could reach the counter.

"Ok so you see this bowl?"

"Mhmm"

"We're gonna put stuff in it to make pancakes."

"What stuff?"

"Flour, eggs, and milk." Dominic narrated as he put the pancake mix and it's ingredients into a bowl while his son looked on. "And now you're gonna mix, like this." Dom instructed taking Jensen's healthy hand and demonstrating to him how to properly handle the large wooden spoon. Dom's phone rang, and he hesitated to answer when he saw Brian's name splayed across his screen.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck did you do?" Brian yelled into the phone.

"Good morning to you to."

"Don't bullshit me Dom! I know you had something to do with this."

"Something to do with what?"

"Flint! I tell you to back off, but you never listen. I can't cover up a murder Dom. Correction, I won't do it."

"Listen man. It ain't my fault that that asshole made enemies just days after being inside." Dom told Brian in a relaxed tone.

"Papi am I doing it right?" Jensen asked tugging at Dom's shirt to get his attention.

"Yeah buddy, keep mixing it." Dom told his son momentarily removing his phone from his ear. "O'conner I'm making breakfast with Jensen. You remember Jensen don't you? The boy Flint almost killed?"

"Dom..."

"I don't know how you expect me to sneak into a prison, stab someone over fifty times, and then make my way out without a trace."

"I didn't say you did it. I said you had something to do with it."

"I'm not sorry he's dead. I will never be sorry, and I honestly don't give a fuck."

"Fuck" Jensen giggled.

"Watch your mouth." Dom growled at the boy.

"But you said it."

"No I didn't."

"Uh-huh"

"Mix the pancakes Jensen." Dom told the boy, before returning his attention to Brian.

"I can't believe you right now. I make the justice system work for you, and it still isn't enough."

"Brian believe what you want to believe. I have a hungry ten year old who just came into the kitchen and looks like he's about to touch things." Dom said before hanging up and proceeded to greet Alexus as he walked in. "X-man, what's up?"

"Why isn't breakfast ready?" Alexus responded annoyed.

"Why don't you change your tone?" Dom warned.

"I mean, man I sure can't wait for breakfast! You can take as long as you like!" Alexus said faking much enthusiasm.

"That's better."

"Pa, but seriously, how much longer?"

"How much longer Juju?" Dom asked his youngest son.

"I'm mixing! I'm mixing!" The boy exclaimed. Alexus smiled at his younger brother and went to play with his sister who was ogling at him.

"Ala!" Mazda called from her high chair. Dom couldn't help but grin when he saw Alexus cater to his younger sister. He had truly taken the role of protective big brother and it made Dom proud to know he had instilled familial values in his son. He and Jensen promptly finished making breakfast before they were joined by Letty.

"Look what I made Mami!" Jensen gloated bringing her to the table.

"He didn't do it. Papi did it. He only helped." Alexus corrected. Though the boys were getting along a lot better than before, some aspects of their relationship stayed the same.

"I helped a lot!" Jensen told her.

"I bet you did baby." Letty cooed before kissing the boy's cheek. "I bet it's really yummy too!"

"Yeah! Right Papi?"

"You bet Juju." The Toretto clan sat down to enjoy their meal. Letty and Dom quietly glanced at each other as their children chatted away. They would do everything in their power to make it a normal day. However, Letty and Dom were soon bombarded with phone calls about Flint's death. As much as she tried, Letty could not pretend it was just something she could dismiss.

"Girl this is crazy!" Simone told Letty over the phone.

"I know. We were shocked too. I guess he got what he deserved."

"Six days! How the fuck do you piss someone off that quick?" Simone asked rhetorically.

"He was crazy. Is it really that unbelievable?"

"You're right. But still, it's like the man upstairs was hearing our prayers."

"I guess enough of us wanted it. Karma's a bitch." Letty told her friend. She felt terrible for hiding Dom's role in Flint's murder from Simone. Letty was not one to keep secrets from her best friend.

"Have you talked to Mia yet?"

"Uh..."

"Are you guys still not talking?"

"Something like that."

"Girl you're evil."

"Now that you have Sophia, I was hoping you'd understand."

"It wasn't her fault Let."

"I know, but it's still hard knowing she had a hand in what happened to Jensen."

"You two need to talk. This shit has been hard on everyone, but it's been over a month. It's time."

"She hasn't come around here."

"You know she's too scared of you. You have to go to her."

"Nah", Letty refused.

"You should really go since you're the one with the problem."

"I don't know what to say to her."

"The truth."

"That I'm angry with her, and that I don't trust her?"

"If that's the truth than yeah. Is it really okay with you to throw a friendship like yours away? Friends don't just come and go. You two have to make shit right."

"Urg, I don't know. Dom's been on my ass about it, but it's easier said than done."

"Just try and talk to her, and stop being a proud bitch."

"Bye." Letty said rolling her eyes and hanging up the phone. She knew what her friend's advice was sound. Her own mother had vocalized Letty's need to settle her relationship with Mia even if it would never be the same again. As much as Letty attempted to convince herself that she was moving on and forgiving, it was not until a few hours after hearing the news about Flint's death did she realized just how much anger she had been harboring. During a brief moment of reflection that day, Letty uncomfortably recognized that she felt much more at ease knowing the man that hurt her child was forever gone. She caught herself smiling knowing Flint suffered such a painful death, but quickly realized she had been celebrating a murder. Letty hated how that fact made her no better than Flint, and that punishing Mia for something she had little control over was wrong.

"Letty?" Mia asked disbelievingly when she opened the door to her home a few days after the news broke.

"Hey Mi"

"What are you doing here?" The surprise was still evident in Mia's voice.

"What do you mean? I come over all the time."

"Letty come on. Don't pretend like we've been holding hands and kumbaya-ing as of late. Those two sentences are the most you've said to me in weeks."

"Maybe I just had some thinking to do." Letty said with a shrug.

"What thinking?"

"My family"

"Letty I don't know how many times I can apologize. I don't know what you want me to do." Letty held her hand up to halt any more words from spilling from Mia's mouth.

"You don't need to apologize anymore. I need to apologize to you. When I said I was thinking about my family, I included you in that. Family is supposed to stick together. You stuck by me, but I didn't stick by you. I know you're a big part of the reason why Brian worked so hard to find my son. Although we found Flint, Brian found Jensen, which is most important. So I want to thank you for your role in that. It was hard to see before, but I can see it now." Letty told Mia while looking straight in her direction. The young Toretto's eyes began to water.

"You know I would give my life for that boy. I'll never forgive myself for being so careless."

"I think it's time we stopped blaming each other and ourselves."

"Are you ok?" Mia asked Letty in a bewildered tone. "This doesn't sound like you."

"I've been going to a shrink. Who would have thought they actually help?" Letty said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop"

"How can I be a mother if I practically handed Jensen to maniac?" Mia cried.

"You'll be a great mother."

"I told Brian I didn't want to have this baby. I don't trust myself to protect it."

"It's too late now. The cat is out of the bag. You'll never be able to protect them all the time, and you'll always feel guilty. That never goes away. It comes with the territory; but you always do your best and learn as you go. No one has all the answers." Letty told Mia sincerely.

"I can't believe he's dead. Even though I know it can happen again, it feels good to know it at least wont be him. You know?"

"Yeah, it was shocking how it just happened out of the blue, but I can't deny the news made me happier than I had ever thought it could."

"He deserved every last stab. I can't even consider that man a human being. Are you going to that press junket with Dom later."

"I have to. With all this going on we missed a few big tournaments and the company is threatening to cut back on our salary if we don't say something."

"So what? They're gonna give you one million dollars instead of five?" Mia asked sarcastically. "You guys make most of your money from sponsoring anyway."

"I know. I don't really plan on saying anything. I'm just showing up. This is all hard enough without bringing the media into it, but they just wont shut up about it."

"Well I guess you better get going. It's in like two hours."

"Yeah, I'll come back and we can talk baby stuff." Letty offered, bringing a smile to Mia's face.

"I would love that." Mia continued to grin as she escorted her out. Letty met up with Dom at the press junket not too long after. They were fielding intrusive questions that were really starting to piss her off.

"Some are speculating that you two may have had a hand in this matter. What do you have to say to this?" One journalist asked.

"If I did, do you really think I'd tell you?" Dom answered raising a menacing eyebrow.

"Listen this is a private matter that we have been dealing with as a family. I'm sure anyone with a child can imagine the nightmare we went through. I can never forgive that man for what he did, and his death did not phase me. We want to move on, and you all should too. Let us not forget that a very innocent child is in the middle of all this frenzy. He needs time to heal, and I would hope you can all be respectful of that. If you're not", Letty began, taking a small pause before a smile appeared on her face. "You wont like me very much."

"Is this threat to the press?"

"Take it as whatever you like. I think my reputation speaks for itself. No one will hurt my child in any shape or form, and that includes media coverage."

"And that right there, ladies and gentlemen, is why I married this woman to my right; and it's why I'm gonna marry her again."

"What?" Letty asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"You heard it here first, there is a Toretto wedding in the works." Dom announced.

"No, there isn't." Letty laughed as she saw reporters dive from their seats.

"You wanna bet? I'm making that happen." Dom finalized.

"Dominic, Dominic!" Reporters called. "When will there be a wedding?"

"The details haven't been sorted yet." He answered as Letty stared at him incredulously shaking her head.

"Everybody calm down. There won't be a wedding." She told them.

"Why not?" Dom smiled at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked shoving him away from her.

"Because I can."

"Ortiz why do you seem so apprehensive about a wedding?"

"She's shy." Dom answered kissing Letty's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll get my way. I always do."

"No he won't." Letty refused trying to hide her red face from the cameras.

"There will be a wedding, to which none of you are invited."


	20. Chapter 20 Parte Uno

**A/N:** _So um…This final chapter turned out to be like 6000+ words so I'm splitting it into two so that it's not overwhelming. It's already written so you'll get the next one tomorrow. This part centers on Dom and Letty's wedding, and the next one will center around the reception. Google __**Givenchy Rooney Mara 2013**__ to get a feel for what Letty's wedding dress looks like. I hope you enjoy!_

**Three Years Later **

"Baby what are you wearing?" Dom murmured into his cellphone as he lay in an empty bed.

"Dom we're not gonna have phone sex." Letty muttered tiredly.

"I ain't even trying to do that." He responded sucking his teeth.

"Yes, you are. You wanted this stupid wedding so you ain't getting any until this is over."

"You're taking this too far. We're already married." He argued resembling one of their children.

"You said you wanted to keep it traditional, so I'm keeping it traditional."

"Fuck tradition, let me come over."

"No"

"It's my room too."

"So?"

"I bought the house."

"So did I." Letty countered sassily. "You're still in the house so I don't understand why you're acting like I kicked you out."

"Really? You didn't kick me out, yet I'm in the guest room? Does that make sense?"

"It's your own fault. You can't keep your hands to yourself."

"But I'm already hard!" Dominic complained.

"Then jack off", Letty suggested.

"Why don't you come over and help me?"

"No, that's not lady like. I'm wearing white tomorrow. I must act the part." Letty told him condescendingly.

"Fuck that shit." Dom told her dismissively, causing her to snicker.

"Dom! My virgin ears!" She exclaimed feigning innocence. He dismissed her attempt at divergence.

"Baby come on, please! Come outside."

"No", Letty refused.

"I'll go over there." Dom propositioned.

"Are you not comprehending what I'm telling you?"

"Are you wearing underwear?"

"That's none of your business."

"You're my wife. It'll always be my business."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a ring on my finger."

"Don't play that. You know you're getting a new ring."

"Dom I'm gonna hang up now."

"Well then I'm going over."

"The door is locked."

"I have the key."

"No you don't. I stole it from you two days ago."

"You know what's funny?" Dom asked with a slight laugh.

"What?"

"I got like three copies of every key in this house. I bet you didn't think about that, did you?"

"Dom!" Letty gasped into the phone.

"What Let? You scared you can't say no to me?"

"Trust me baby. I can say no."

"No you can't. Why are we in separate rooms then?"

"Because you don't understand the meaning of the word no."

"I'm coming over." Dom said hanging up. He walked through their large home and arrived outside his bedroom door about three minutes later.

"I put the dresser in front of the door! You won't be able to get in." Letty called out from her bed when she heard the doorknob shake. Dom unlocked the door, but soon realized Letty had not been joking.

"I can't believe this." Dom muttered before he gave the door one large shove.

"Dom!" Letty exclaimed. "You cannot be this horny."

"Think again"

"Why are you so loud? Do you want to wake them up?" Letty asked him in an annoyed tone.

"I won't, but you might." Dom smirked closing the door behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We both know which soundtrack bumps in this room when I get inside that pussy." Dom said in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Don't be disgusting. We ain't doing shit."

"Oh really?" Dom asked forcing Letty to face him. He kissed her sloppily, and she helplessly gave in.

"Mmm", Letty moaned. "Dom stop. Just wait until tomorrow."

"It's the night before my wedding. I want lap dances and skimpy lingerie." He told her with a playful spank.

"You'll get that tomorrow."

"This whole no sex before marriage thing is bullshit." Letty laughed and pushed him away. Nonetheless, he pulled her in with his dark eyes, and their lips met once again.

"We're just gonna make out. That's all I'm giving you." Letty said in between breaths while Dom's hands tantalized her thighs. He dove for her neck and began to rub his hard-on against her sex.

"Do you feel how much I want you baby?"

"You almost broke down our door to get at this. I think I get it." She said sarcastically trying to hide her arousal.

"I just need ten minutes." He begged kissing her over and over again.

"Baby it'll be worth the wait." Letty insisted.

"I can't wait anymore!"

"It's only been three weeks."

"Three weeks of torture." Dom contested, but he soon realized his bride to be was not budging. He would have to give up on his quest, and wait until after their nuptials. "I know we're supposed to make love tomorrow night, but that's definitely not happening."

"You're such a romantic Toretto. You never cease to amaze me." Letty responded with a smirk.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard tomorrow. I ain't even playing. Get ready." Dom sighed.

"Ditto", she said with a laugh. "Now get out. We can't see each other until the ceremony tomorrow. You need to be out of this house by seven."

"Whatever", Dom disregarded before leaving for the guest room. Letty maintained an amused smile as she watched her husband sulk. It had taken them two years to properly plan a wedding everyone could agree on. She was purposefully depriving Dom of his sexual desires because of all the headache his demands had caused her.

That morning Dom took their boys to the racetrack facility where he met up with Vince and Reggie to prepare for the ceremony. Dom had rented out a few office suites for the wedding party. The ceremony would take place at the center of the track, while the wedding reception would take place inside a large hall inside the building.

They were all getting dressed when Alexus curiously asked, "Uncle Vince why aren't you married? Uncle Meech is married, and Papi's getting married again, so why aren't you?"

"Don't ever ask me that in front of Vanessa's mother." Vince warned.

"Ok, but aren't you going to answer the question?"

"Because I'm not ready to be married."

"Papi how do you know you're ready to be married?"

"Lex you know you're ready to get married when you feel like you can't live without that person in your life."

"But what if you think you can't, but you really can?"

"Trust me kid. When you know, you know. It'll make sense in a few years."

"I'm surprised he hasn't had a girlfriend yet." Vince said straightening his tie. Alexus' face turned crimson, causing Dom to smile at his son's embarrassment.

"I have a girlfriend." Jensen gloated while tying his shoes. "She the prettiest girl in my grade."

"Yeah she's a cutie alright." Dom confirmed. "She comes over for playdates and everything."

"That shouldn't count. He's like eight. Mami doesn't even know she's his girlfriend." Alexus argued.

"Eight-and-a-half!" Jensen corrected.

"All they do is play together. At my school having a girlfriend is serious." Jensen had gained his confidence back in the last few years. His resilience resembled that of his parents. Though Dom would fear his son would always carry the horrors he lived through, he rarely showed it. Jensen would have bad days or nightmares. Nonetheless for the most part, he had been able to readjust to normality.

"You're a good looking kid. I'm sure they're plenty of girls who like you." Reggie told Alexus.

"It's not that. It's like you can't just get with anyone. My friend liked this girl, but she liked me, and then he was mad at me, and I didn't even do anything!" Alexus blurted out causing all the grown men in the room to laugh. "It's not funny. I didn't even like her. Girls are ruining my life. The girl I like doesn't even go to my school, which sucks 'cause she's way cooler than the girls that do."

"Who is she?" Dom pried.

"Nobody", Alexus dismissed.

"Nobody?" Reggie asked.

"I bet Letty knows." Vince smirked.

"No one knows, and I'm gonna keep it that way."

"Alright little man. We can respect that. But if you wanna learn about getting a girl, we're the guys to come to. Just ask your brother." Dom advised with a smile.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom now." Alexus said awkwardly before quickly leaving his father's presence.

"God can you believe it? My boy going through some love woes", Dom said shaking his head. "I never thought this day would come."

"I know who he likes, but I'm not gonna tell you." Jensen chimed.

"I'll give you ten bucks." Vince told him, handing him a bill.

"Cici", Jensen answered shoving the ten dollars in his pocket.

"What!" Reggie exclaimed.

"That makes sense." Dom said with an agreeing nod.

"Oh hell no", Reggie refused.

"He's getting to that age; the big 1 3." Vince added.

"Not with my daughter, he's not."

"Meech relax. It's all-innocent."

"Yeah, worry about it in two years." Vince agreed.

"His voice already changed."

"I know. He's becoming a man. Don't remind Letty. It freaks her out." Dom beamed.

"You did good." Vince said patting his best friend on the back. "Where the hell is O'Conner?"

"He's gonna meet us at the track. He's getting the rings."

"Shouldn't the best man do that?"

"My best man is thirteen so the duties have been accommodated for."

"I still think I should have been best man. I've known you way longer than your son has."

"Get over it Vince. You're a groomsman. We should get going before Mia starts hounding me." Dom said snapping his fingers at Jensen.

"Papi can I see Mami first?"

"No you'll see her after. Let's go."

"Why hurry? The girls are probably not even close to ready, you know how women are." Vince said to Dom. "I say this because Mercedes is there, so I know this wedding is gonna start late."

One floor above the men's dressing area, the women of the wedding party were helping Letty dress for her big day. "Has Dom seen you in this?" Simone asked as they adjusted the final touches of Letty's Givenchy couture gown.

"Nope", Letty answered with a proud grin. "Trust me girl. He's tried, but I've been throwing him off by leaving random bride magazines around the house and circling the wrong wedding dresses. I left this at Mami's as soon as it got fitted."

"It looks perfect on you Let." Mia praised as she handed her son Jack his juice cup. The dress was sexy, yet elegant. It left just enough to the imagination without being too traditional; something she knew Dom would appreciate.

"Keep your kid away from me. I don't need any accidents." She warned. As much as Letty loved her nephew, juice stains and her white dress did not mix.

"It's just water. Brian's gonna be here any minute to get him." Letty gave her a small nod and looked into the mirror to inspect her make-up that, which had taken over an hour to apply. "Why do I feel like I just went through plastic surgery?"

"Because I have the best make-up artist in the industry", Mercedes' answered adjusting Letty's soft bun. "You look gorgeous. He's going to be very happy."

"He better be happy. I didn't even want this stupid wedding."

"But he we are", Mia pointed out with a joyful smile. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well I had to wait fifteen years to make sure he was worth the fuss." Letty said sarcastically. She couldn't deny the present day brought her great pride. Letty was celebrating her tenth wedding anniversary with the sole man she had ever been with; someone she loved more than words could say. She only prayed tears would not be shed when she met Dom in front everyone who was most important to them.

"Mami!" Mazda called running into the room, who was then followed by Vanessa. "Mami! I look like a princess!" Her daughter said twirling in her white dress.

"That's because you are a princess."

"Mazda! Ven aca!" _(Mazda come here!)_ Ana called. "Estas dos muchachas me tienen loca!" _(These two little girls are driving me crazy.) _

"Ay Mami relax." Letty said.

"Relax no! Tu abuela me tiene jarta. Yo no puedo con esta familia. Tu tienes que ocuparte de ella." _(I have had it with your grandmother! I can't with this family. You deal with her.)_ Ana huffed. Letty had had her extended family fly in for the event so that all her loved ones could be part of her special day. However her grandmother, Magdalena, took great offense when she realized that Letty had not included her in the ceremony. Most people had not realized the extent of the matriarchal fierceness passed down from generation to generation in Letty's family until they had met Magdalena, who surpassed both Ana's and Letty's demands ten times over.

"Que dijiste?" _(What did you say?)_ Magdalena asked defensively walking into the dressing room.

"Nada", _(Nothing)_ Ana said cowering in front of her mother.

"Niña que diparate es esto? Tu no sabes que sin mi tu no existieras?" _(Little girl what is this foolishness. Don't you know that if it weren't for me you wouldn't exist?) _

"Ahi Mamá basta. Estamos aquí disfrutando de un momento lindo." _(Grandma that's enough. We're here enjoying a beautiful moment.) _Letty dismissed rolling her eyes and fixing her hair. "We'll figure it out. This is a happy day. Lets keep it that way."

"Mami", Mazda called pulling at the hem of Letty's dress.

"What is it baby?"

"If I'm a princess, why don't I have my own castle?" Letty smiled at her daughter.

"Because only queens have their own castle"

"Do you have your own castle?" The young girl inquired.

"Yes, because I'm a queen."

"Oh", the three-year-old said. It was bizarre to be in the room with the two women that had raised her, while with a daughter of her very own. Letty was so different compared to Ana and Magdalena. She was much softer when dealing with her kids, but in no way weaker. Letty had found her own strength as both a mother and a woman that was unique to her.

"Guys we have to go. It's getting late." Mia urged. "Dom's already out on the track."

"He can wait." Simone insisted.

"Vanessa!" Mercedes called. "Go get you're bouquet."

"Yes Mommy", the little girl said running out of the room. During the ceremony, Vince's daughter would be the miniature bride, while Emilio, would be the miniature groom. Jensen would be the couple's ring bearer, and Mazda would be their flower girl. Letty had assigned Magdalena to assist Mazda down the aisle to get her grandmother off her back.

The wedding party proceeded down to the racetrack where the guest had been waiting for them. All the groomsmen including Alexus, Vince, Brian, and Reggie were already at the alter. Her bridesmaids walked down in their long black dresses followed by the children. Letty waited by the pit where no one could see her. Tony made his way to her as they had rehearsed. She had not spoken to her father in years, and therefore decided Tony would be the one to give her away.

"You look ravishing." He commented as he took her arm in his. "My son is a lucky man."

"I'm a lucky girl." She told him with a smile. "You did good Tony."

"I appreciate that."

"I want to thank you for doing this. It really means a lot to me."

"I've seen you grow into an amazing person. It's my honor to do this. I couldn't have dreamed all this up for either of you."

"It wouldn't have happened without you. Thanks for being my dad too." She said placing a kiss on her father-in-law's cheek. Tony cleared his throat. Her words had moved him to his core, but he did everything in his power to not show it. The moment had arrived for Letty to walk down the aisle. Everyone turned to watch her as she and Tony walked towards a very delighted Dom. She was absolutely glowing in her Givenchy gown. She could here gasps as she passed their guests who were made up of family, friends, and teammates.

"Diablo Mami!" _(Damn Ma!)_ One of her cousins yelled out. Letty momentarily lost her composure and giggled.

"He just had to." Letty told Tony quietly shaking her head.

"At least we know this wont be a boring wedding." Tony smiled. When they finally reached the groom, Tony placed Letty's hand in Dom's. "You know what to do." He told his son.

"You got it." Dom smirked setting his eyes on his radiant bride. "You look incredible."

"You don't look half bad yourself." Letty said slightly adjusting the tie that accompanied his pristine black suit. She leaned in to whisper, "If you cry, I'll slap you."

"Shouldn't I tell you that?" Dom whispered back. One of the major reasons why Letty was so resistant to having a wedding in the first place was because she did not enjoy the idea of having her emotions displayed for the world to see.

"Nah, I'm not ruining this make-up. I look too good."

"I just hope you listen to your own advice."

"Shut-up", she mouthed coyly.

"Don't worry I have the handkerchief right here if you need it." It took everything she had not to flip him off in front of their kids. She was determined not to shed a single tear. The priest coughed hardily, distracting them from their private conversation.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He went on to speak about the symbolism of their love and the meaning of their commitment, but before Letty or Dom knew it, it was time to profess their love for one another. "The bride and groom have deiced to write their own vows which they will share at this moment." Letty pulled out the small napkin that she had used to jot down her vows from the top of her dress. Jensen stood beside them holding their rings.

"A napkin though?"

"Do you wanna here this or not?"

"By all means", Dom told her cheekily.

"Dominic Toretto, what can I say? From the moment you almost killed me, I knew my life would change."

"Why do you have to go and bring that up?" Dom interrupted with a laugh.

"Excuse me. I have the floor." She asserted causing the audience to snicker. "I still have the scar incase anyone cares enough to check it out." Letty said waiving her wrist for all to see. "Though you almost killed me that night, you spent so much of your time trying to save me. You always try to save those you care about, and I love that about you. When I told you I was pregnant at seventeen, my life should have fallen apart. I had nothing and believed I was nothing, but you convinced me that we could do it. From that day on, we made it work. Whatever it took, that's what we did. I couldn't ask for a better partner. You've always supported me, and made me feel loved in a way I never even fathomed. You held my hand through three very painful births and told me I looked beautiful even after I cussed you out. You're love is the reason we stand here today as successful dreamers and proud parents. Granted, I did not have much faith in us at the beginning, especially when things got hard, but you always did. You always believed in us. You always believed in me." Letty paused in an attempt to stop her eyes from watering. "God damn it." She sighed.

"Keep going. I like it." Dom smiled wiping her tear away.

"Thank you for being so wonderful these past few years, even though sometimes I still kick you in my sleep, eat the last bit of cereal, and complain about pretty much everything. I vow to love you as you have loved me, and convince the kids not to put you in the nursing home when you're old and frail. I vow to protect you in every sense of the word, and hold your hand as you have held mine for the rest of our lives because you are deserving of that love." Letty finished with a sniffle and handed her vows to her grandmother. She took Dom's ring and placed on his finger.

"Dominic you may now share your vows with your bride." The priest instructed.

"Leticia Ortiz, yes, I used your first name. Leticia Ortiz. The moment I met you I knew I was in trouble, not because you were screaming at me, but because I liked it. You have been at the center of my world for as long as I can remember. You have been my guiding compass and my Achilles heel. Your resilience and standards have turned me into a true man. Everyone here knows that before you, I was no more than a misguided boy. You opened my eyes to what life could and should be. You made me face realities I did not want to face. You pushed me to make decisions I didn't want to make, and you encouraged me to be my very best self. I can not name a woman who is as strong, compassionate, intelligent, and most of all as sexy as you."

"No you didn't!" Letty laughed.

"Shh, I'm speaking."

"Go on." She waved as she composed herself.

"With the exception of Mazda, there is no one on this planet who can measure up to your beauty and conviction. The family we've built has meant everything to me, and in front of everyone we hold dear, especially our children, I want to honor the woman I have the privilege of waking up to in the morning. Everyday with you has been a wonderful adventure, and I cannot wait for the many more to come." Dom ended with a tearful smile, but Letty quickly grabbed his handkerchief to wipe her own tears. Dom took Letty's rings from their son and slipped them on her finger. Letty quickly noticed that her black diamond had been replaced by a much larger and much rarer Benitoite gem. Letty gasped at the sight of the gleaming purple jewel. She fell in love with her ring all over again. The priest smiled at the couple before continuing on with the ceremony.

"Ahem, Leticia do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said instantly causing Dom to grin. "...Again"

"Dominic do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce husband and wife…again. You may kiss your bride." The priest announced.

"Beso! Beso! Beso!" _(Kiss!Kiss!Kiss) _Letty's family chanted.

"I cannot stand them!" She complained rolling her eyes. Dom laughed before softly grabbing Letty's neck and brought her into a soft embrace, which was then followed by catcalls and cheers.

"Aha! You cried. It's on camera." Dom teased when their lips parted.

"Shut up! So did you."

"It was worth it."


	21. Chapter 20 Parte Dos

**A/N:** _Je suis fini! Don't be mad, but I ended up adding to this. It's super long, but it is complete. Thanks to all of you who stuck through! Don't forget to leave a review with your final thoughts!_

_Shout out to, **QuenthaKid** for catching that grammar error. Let me know if you find anymore! (That goes for all of you!)_

_**Mia** thanks for your sweet words! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint._

_**Guest** I'm slightly confused at your comment, but I can tell it's a compliment. So, THANK YOU! You've been amazing._

_Until next time..._

* * *

The guests all moved to the reception area where the wedding party sat at a grand table. The hall was decorated with a NASCAR theme. The chairs were covered with black sheets and tied with checkered racing flags. The tables were littered with stock car centerpieces and white roses. Their large four-tier cake was designed to resemble the racetrack and also had miniature models of Dom and Letty in their stock-cars.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Toretto!" The DJ announced as the couple walked into the hall hand and hand. Their guests cheered and hooted at the couple as they made their way to their seats at the center of it all. Dominic pecked Letty's lips before they sat at their table, and then he pulled Mazda into his lap while the guests settled down.

"Papi I'm hungry." The young girl pouted.

"We're about to eat soon sweetie." Dom affirmed. He beckoned a waiter over to their table. "Let's get the food rolling." He urged the man. The last thing Dom needed was Mazda throwing a fit at their reception. As cute as the young girl was, she was a force to be reckoned with when upset. She had out-shined her brothers in both stubbornness and difficulty.

"Papi I look like Mami." Mazda gloated while she picked at her white dress.

"You look like Mia." Letty corrected. Their youngest resembled her aunt most of all. Though like Alexus she had Letty's lips, the rest of her was definitely dominated by Dom's gene pool.

"No I look like you. Tia is wearing a black dress." The little girl asserted angrily.

"You wanna be Mami's twin today?" Dom asked amused causing Mazda to gasp.

"Yeah twins!" Their little girl clapped cheerfully. Letty smiled at her daughter. For some reason the toddler had become obsessed with her mother. Mazda would try to match her clothes, and would demand Letty comb her hair so that it resembled hers.

"You can be Mami's twin today." Letty affirmed.

"So does that mean I get be mawwied too?"

"Who would you marry?" Dom asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Teddy Papi!" The little girl referenced her stuffed animal. "Duh!"

"Yeah Dom, duh!" Letty mimicked with a grin.

"Oh well excuse me. Teddy didn't ask for my permission."

"He can't talk to you Papi. Don't you know that?"

"Then how come he can talk to you?"

"Because I have special eawrs"

"I don't have special ears?" Dom asked.

"No only princesses have special eawrs, and Mami said I'm a princess."

"You're my princess." Dom said smothering his daughter with kisses until she giggled.

"Papi can we eat already?" Jensen asked interrupting them from where he sat.

"Yeah it's coming. Where's your brother?"

"He's probably with his _girlfriend_." Jensen mocked.

"Girlfriend? What? Nobody told me about a girlfriend." Letty asked incredulously.

"Uh…I'm just kidding Mami." Jensen dismissed warily.

"Hmm, you better be." She warned him, as a plate was set before her. Dominic and Letty had provided varying gourmet meals, a buffet style desert table, and an open bar for all their guests. Jensen reached over to pick at Letty's plate, but she slapped his hand away. "What did I tell you about touching my food?"

"I'm hungry!"

"And? That's no excuse to be rude. You know better than that."

"But you're my mom. You're supposed to feed me."

"As of this morning Mamá is your mommy for the next few days."

"What?" Jensen exclaimed. "I'm not going Fiji? That's not fair!"

"Did you get married today? Because I'm pretty sure that was us", Dom asked satirically.

"But like, how are you going to just abandon me and go to Fiji?"

"We're coming back." Dom told him.

"So? I don't care! I wanna go." Jensen whined.

"No, this is our playtime, not yours." Letty emphasized.

"But, but, but"

"Forget about it. You'll have fun here."

"Wow, that's so selfish."

"Yup, that's life. Maybe if you didn't get a B in your math class I would have brought you." Letty argued.

"Nuh uh, because Alexus got straight A's, and you're not taking him." Jensen spat back.

"Oh well I guess you're all out of luck." Dom shrugged.

"I'm gonna just love being on that beach! It's going to be amazing." Letty gloated which caused Jensen to glare at her.

"No it's not." Jensen said rolling his eyes. "You'll probably come back early."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's far and you don't like to be far from us."

"You have a good point." Letty validated with a shrug. "We'll see." Jensen sucked his teeth in annoyance, and began to eat his food. "Aww baby don't be mad. We'll bring you back something. I promise."

"I don't want anything." Jensen mumbled angrily.

"Then what do you want?" Letty asked cuddling up to her son.

"My parents", he answered staring at his plate.

"Juju it's just a few days." Dom told his son ruffling his hair. Jensen shrugged noncommittally, and Dom brought him into a hug with Mazda still on his lap. "I love you." He told him.

"I love you." The little girl repeated in her brother's direction, while smiling up at her parents for appraisal.

"You see? Mazda loves you too." Dom chuckled placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"You're still leaving." Jensen pointed out. "That means you don't care about us."

"Don't make me slap you upside the head." Letty warned fully knowing Jensen's tactic to guilt them into getting his way.

"It's four days!" Dom voiced incredulously.

"What am I going to do with all of you?" Letty smiled looking at Dom and shaking her head. Dom smirked, and a few seconds later, Mia came up behind them and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey guys, I think it's time we start the toasts." She told them. As Dom's assistant, the young Toretto had done nearly all the wedding planning with the help of Simone because Letty flat out refused to do it. Letty would approve or reject ideas, but would never go out of her way to put anything together. It was not until she decided on her Givenchy gown that she began to excitedly engage in the planning process.

"We gotta find Alexus. He has to go first." Dom told Mia. She nodded and looked around the hall, but the boy was nowhere in their line of sight. "Mazdi go find your brother." Dom told his daughter before placing her on the ground. She quickly ran off looking under tables. The girl was an expert at locating people. "He's probably outside with his cousins." Dom suggested while he began to eat his food.

"Or with _Cecilia_", Jensen teased.

"Alright, now I need to know. What is going on?" Letty exasperated directing her question to both her son and her husband.

"It's nothing, just kid love." Dom dismissed.

"Excuse me?" Letty exclaimed dropping her utensils on to her plate.

"Alexus has a thing for Cici, but I'm pretty sure it's one-sided."

"I don't like that. I don't like that at all."

"Let he's growing up. You're going to have accept that."

"No I don't." She stubbornly refused. Mazda walked back in dragging her brother by the arm.

"There he is, the best man!" Dom bellowed grinning at his oldest.

"Are we ready?" Mia asked once Alexus sat in his assigned seat. They all gave her affirming nods. Mia took her glass of Champaign and began to tap it with her fork to get everyone's attention. "I'm so happy you could all join us this afternoon to celebrate my wonderful brother and my dear friend. I want to take this time to introduce the best man who would like to say a few words to the wedded couple, their son, Alexus." She introduced before taking her seat. They all clapped as the boy stood and cleared his throat. Letty nervously looked in her son's direction, unsure of what he would say.

"Hey everyone, um, when my dad first told me he wanted me to be the best man at the wedding, I didn't even know what that was. I was so confused." The boy began. There was soft laugher from the crowd. "But then he explained to me that the best man was not only the person who the groom trusted to help him with wedding stuff, but a person who they felt closest to, like a best friend. I thought that was pretty cool because I never thought my dad would think of me as a friend and not just his son. I've learned a lot from my dad, almost everything I know. He expects only the best from me and pushes me to do a lot of things even when I don't want to do it. I guess I consider him a friend too, my best friend."

"Aww", the crowed reacted uniformly.

"Well not everyday, my mom is pretty cool too. She's always there for me when I need her, and she's a really good cook. My parents are the true definition of tough love, but it's love nonetheless. They always tell us family comes first, and that things don't matter, but people do. Sometimes I forget this, and they get mad. But at the end the day, I always try to make them proud. I know it's not always easy to look after me, my brother, and my sister, but they always find a way to make us feel special. I just hope that someday I can be like them because it was really nice to see them all mushy this morning, even though the kiss was gross."

"You loved it!" Simone called out.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad." Alexus shrugged, "but all I know is that I love them. I'm glad their happy, and most of all, I'm glad their mine." He said looking back at his parents with a smile. "Oh and Mami I hope you liked your ring because I picked it out." Letty looked down at her dazzling jewel and grinned. Her eyes were watering again much to her dismay.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" She croaked pulling her son down to kiss him. Alexus motioned to sit, but shot back up again.

"Oh and shout out to Tito for the free haircut! It's fresh!"

"Nah ya tu sabe manito, whenever! Tíralo por el iPhone." _(You already know little man that whenever you need a favor I got you. Just shoot me a text on my phone.) _Letty's cousin yelled out. They all laughed and gave the boy a round of applause for his speech. Several others proceeded after Alexus, which included Vince and Simone giving long inappropriate and embarrassing stories about their friends. Paola, the woman who had found Jensen years ago, also spoke in favor of Dom and Letty and thanked them for helping her start her own successful restaurant that they visited every month. Tony and Ana also said a few words, as well as some colleagues from work. When it was time for Mercedes to speak she went up to the podium by where the DJ stood.

"I really want take the time acknowledge how amazing the both of you are. You're unstoppable in your success. You have lived so much more in this small amount of time, than some people will live in their entire lives. So many forget where they come from once they make it big, but you two never did. You hold so much integrity and because of this, you're perhaps the two people I respect the most. I wouldn't have a platinum album if it weren't for you, and that's real. You held me up when I was down, and believed in me when I was gonna give up. I want to thank you for that and for making everyone in this room family, blood related or not. So now I want the two of you to stand so that everyone can give you a round of applause and welcome you to the dance floor. I know how much you guys love Tupac's _'Me and my girlfriend'_ so I decided to do a slight remix by keeping the chorus and slowing it down. I really hope you like it." Vince began to strum his guitar softly behind her, while she began to hum softly. The rest of Mercedes' band followed suit. Dom took Letty's hand and led her into in their first dance. Mercedes' melodic voice invaded the hall. She had completely altered the song to cater to the couple's wedding in a very soulful manner. Letty comfortably leaned her head against Dom's chest as their bodies slowly rocked together. Tony eventually cut in, and Dom danced with Ana as well. Other guests joined them on the dance floor, and then the DJ transitioned to a more upbeat tempo. He had a diverse mix of both recent hits and Caribbean music that got the crowd moving. Sometime after, an exhausted Dom headed over to the bar, where Brian had been chatting with their good friends Tyrese and Ludacris. They had also surprised the couple with performances earlier that evening.

"Yo man one time I was talking to this girl name Briana." Tyrese began.

"Here we go with your damn stories." Ludacris sucking his teeth.

"Can I live? So anyway, I put her in my phone as Brian A so my girl wouldn't find out, but then I met you. So I had to change her name all together to put you in my circle. That's real bruh." Tyrese told Brian.

"You're too much man." Brian laughed as Dom came up beside them.

"Look who it is, the big man!" Ludacris called out giving Dom a burly pat on the back. "Let me just say that shit out there was beautiful. I had to catch myself a few times."

"You cried Luda?"

"Nah man, didn't you hear me? I said, 'catch myself.'" He reiterated causing Dom to laugh.

"Thanks man, it means a lot to me that you two came out. I know you're really busy."

"Forget that shit bruh, you know we're down for anything you want. I've had a real good time today." Tyrese chimed. "The girls aren't bad either."

"You never change." Dom chuckled.

"Yo D, you didn't tell me you had the victoria secret hook-up."

"She's Letty's friend not mine."

"Whatever, she's in my lane of fire now. Speaking of, I have some business to take care of." He said leaving the men behind. Ludacris excused also himself for a phone call leaving Brian and Dom alone at the bar.

"Hey man, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me today, and everything you've done over the years. I'd be in prison if it weren't for you."

"I didn't do anything."

"I know you did something Brian. I'm not dumb enough to think the case was never processed because of some miracle. This day wouldn't have happened without you, and I know that." Dom asserted holding his hand out. Brian shook it and gave him a silent nod. They never discussed what happened with P, and Brian wanted to keep it that way.

A few feet away, Letty danced with her son, but kept noticing Alexus' focus was elsewhere. Dom sat by himself at the table, surveying partygoers and smiling at the fact that their friends had taken full advantage of the open bar. The couple would occasionally glance at each other with knowing smiles. Letty relieved Alexus of his misery and allowed him to go in search of Cecelia. She returned to their table to join her husband. Dom pulled her into a soft kiss. "Poor kid is crushing hard, huh?" He commented.

"She's a good girl. I don't blame him, but he better think again if he thinks I'm giving him permission to date."

"You know it's gonna happen regardless." Dom told her with a knowing smirk.

"No it won't." Letty finalized causing him to smile.

"Are you still pissed we had the wedding." He asked her as he leaned back and put his arm around her.

"Well Dom, it was a lot of fuss, but I can't lie. This shit was beautiful."

"You look beautiful." He told her caressing her face. "I've always wanted to see you like this."

"Well eat it up because it ain't happening again." Letty said gesturing at her ensemble.

"I'll definitely be eating you." Dom told her playfully biting her ear. "Promises were made. I hope you haven't forgotten."

"How can I with that look on your face? It's like I'm already naked."

"In my mind you are."

"Oh God!" Letty exasperated rolling her eyes. Dom tightened his hook around her neck and brought her into another kiss that turned into a full-blown make-out session.

"Eww!" Mazda said pointing at them and running in the opposite direction.

"We gotta get out of here." Dom sighed pulling away from her.

"I don't get why none of our kids like to see us love each other."

"Do you like seeing you're mom with Lute?"

"Don't be nasty." Letty dismissed standing up and looking down on him expectantly, but Dom sported a confused look on his face. "Get up." She insisted.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" Letty said pulling at his arm. They stepped out of the ballroom relatively unnoticed. Most people were too drunk to pay attention. She directed him into an empty office and closed the door behind her.

"I wonder what's gonna happen in here." Dom said cheekily while releasing her hair from its tight bun.

"I can think of a few things." Letty purred placing a soft kiss at the nape of his neck. "You know I have a thing for men in suits." She told him biting her lip and undoing his tie. She took its ends and used the tie to pull his neck down so that their lips met in an erotic kiss. Dom's arms lightly circled her waist while Letty's hands smoothed over his head. Letty could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach emerge as their kiss deepened. It had been so long since she let go and let him take her.

"Tell me what you want." Dom demanded in his baritone voice while pinning Letty to a nearby wall.

"You", she moaned into their kiss. Dom had her arms firmly gripped against the wall holding her in place. She attempted to touch his face, but he wouldn't let her. "You trying to tease me?" Letty asked licking his lips.

"Something like that", Dom smirked before his tongue once again wrestled with hers. Dom slightly pulled away and began to place butterfly kisses along her collar.

"What's up with this soft shit? I thought you said you were gonna fuck me." She enticed as his mouth massaged her neck. Letty's skin was aflame with Dom's every touch.

"Is that what you want?" He asked, snaking his hands in between her thighs.

"Mhmm", she moaned as he massaged her pulsing center. He pulled away and gazed at her while licking his lips.

"I want to rip this dress off of you." He murmured slowly unzipping the front of her dress and aggressively pulling at its sleeves.

"You can do whatever you want." Letty coaxed leaning into another kiss. Dom finished unzipping her gown, exposing her bare and hardened nipples to the cool air. She was almost completely naked, only sporting an alluring garter with a white-laced thong. Letty unbuttoned Dom's shirt in frenzy. He watched on as her fingers rapidly went to work.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum just by looking at you." Dom confessed taking a deep breath while Letty undid his pants.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh", she teased taking his hand and placing it at her apex. "You're gonna cum here." Dom's eyes darkened, and he ripped Letty's thong off before lifting her legs to his hips. She traced her mouth against his jawline between heavy pants. "Put me on that desk." She ordered, and he obliged. Dom completely removed his shirt and pulled down his boxers, while Letty leaned back on the desk and touched herself in anticipation, looking over his chiseled physique.

"You're so fucking wet." He mentioned replacing her hand with his own and feeling her moist center.

"Uh huh", she moaned as her eyes rolled back. "Put it in." She begged.

"Put what in?" He enticed rubbing his shaft at her entrance. "This dick?"

"Just shut up and fuck me." Letty said grabbing his face and kissed him fiercely. He made his way inside her, lifting her legs over his shoulders so he could get in deeper. "Ung...ung...ung..." Letty moaned gripping his strong arms. She was trying to contain the noise level in the room so that no one outside could here them, but Dom's relentless thrusts made it nearly impossible. "Oh baby..." She murmured looking up at him.

"That feel good Mami?" Dom grunted as he rammed into her. Their bodies loudly clapped together as he held her firm legs in place.

"Oh fuck...ung...don't stop." She huffed as Dom continued to pump himself inside her. "Asi Papi…just like that…don't stop..."

"You like it like that?" He asked biting his lip while also trying to control himself physically. Three weeks of no sex had affected his stamina. He was ready to release himself within five minutes of being inside her.

"Yes…it's so deep when you do it like that." Letty moaned as Dom widened her thighs and placed a wet kiss behind her ear. Their lips met once again as their tongues battled against each other. "Ung...I'm gonna come." Letty warned feeling herself close to the edge. "Fuck...I'm coming...ung...ungh!" She exclaimed with a quiver. Dom slowed down his pace and let her ride her wave. She yanked his head down for a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Their breaths were heavy and their kisses were desperate. Letty softly pushed him off her, and he proceeded to look down at her confused. She quickly went to her knees and gently stroked his shaft while her lips encircled around the tip of his penis.

"Arg", Dom growled as she took him into her mouth. "Arg...fuck."

"Aren't you happy you're married to me?" She smirked up at him before teasing his tip with the edge of her tongue.

"You have no idea." Dom breathed out biting his knuckle.

"Are you gonna come all over me baby?" Letty pouted before suckling on his shaft once again. "Why don't you show me just how happy I make you?" She continued to entice.

"Fuck!" Dom exclaimed releasing himself inside her mouth. Letty kissed her way up his body until she made it to his lips. "That was worth the wait." He stated with several pecks.

"Told ya", Letty said wiping her mouth. "But don't worry baby, that was just a preview for what's gonna go down in Fiji."

"I love you. I fucking love you!" He grinned at her, and they kissed soundly. Letty smiled, but broke from their embrace to pull on her wedding dress. She attempted to recreate the hair bun Dom had destroyed, but poorly succeeded. "Do I look decent?"

"You look like you just had sex and I like it." Dom smiled still completely naked. Letty rolled her eyes and zipped up her gown.

"When is this thing over anyway?"

"In about an hour", he answered circling his arms around her waist.

"That should give you plenty of time to get you back in business." She suggestively said while eyeing his manhood. "You should clean up Dom. You wouldn't want anyone walking in here with my lipstick stained all over your neck."

"I think I'd be cool with that. I ain't got nothing to hide." He said kissing her once again. "It's just you and me."

"Forever and ever", She added with another kiss.

"You bet your sweet ass it is." He said grabbing her butt suggestively, "ride or die".

"Ride or die", Letty said happily looking into his eyes before they reunited with their loved ones.


End file.
